


【授权翻译/冷闪】Cold Hard Cash

by wuchilanyan



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: BDSM, Breathplay, M/M, sp, 卖淫, 存在于过去中的虐童情节, 性胁迫, 情色, 无能力AU, 肛交, 黑帮AU
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 22:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 64,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16334600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wuchilanyan/pseuds/wuchilanyan
Summary: Barry Allen欠了黑帮老大Leonard Snart一笔巨债。没有工作，没有钱财；他该如何是好？





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cold Hard Cash](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14059836) by [meowitskatmofo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowitskatmofo/pseuds/meowitskatmofo). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry Allen欠了黑帮老大Leonard Snart一笔巨债。  
> 没有工作，没有钱财；他该如何是好？

八十六美元十九美分。

Barry Allen满心沮丧低头盯着柜台上的钱，逐一将它们数了出来。这些钱还远远不够，甚至都没有接近那个数。

他在今天早晨失去了自己的工作，因为这已经是他这周第三次迟到一个小时以上了。这个月被安排到工作的二十天里，有十六天，他要么迟到，要么直接旷工了。

鉴于过于频繁的缺勤和迟到，他的经理已经告知过他。他被解雇了。

Barry苦苦哀求，希冀再多一次机会。这段日子他一直在和他父亲的律师会面，怀抱着早日得到新审判的希望，以至于失去了对时间的概念。但这不会发生了，再也不会了，他低声下气地乞求着。

但他的经理却无动于衷，把最后一张支票开给他，并迅速下达了逐客令。怀揣着挫败与愠怒，Barry将那张微不足道的支票兑现成现金，回到家却只发现有更多的坏消息正等着他。

房租已经逾期，一份驱逐通知书静躺在他的公寓门口迎接他。Barry轻轻将头磕在公寓的门框上，强忍住快要滴落的泪水，大声呻吟起来。今天轻而易举地晋升为他一生中最糟糕的日子之一。

然而他还得去办另一件事，所有事中最糟糕的那件。

Barry必须对他为什么无法偿还这个月的高利贷作出解释。考虑到上个月他也没有付款还债，他不指望这场谈话能进行得多顺利。

他大声哀叹，愁眉不展地环顾了一圈他的小公寓。几周前，他已经典当掉所有值钱的物件去购买食品杂货了。他甚至连台电视也没有，更不要说手机了。他又仔细翻检了两次那堆破破烂烂的沙发，试图从中找到一些零钱，甚至向下往躺椅的垫子间找了找。

他真是太他妈的烂了。

Barry刮走了柜台上的剩下的每一分钱，然后慎重地将它们全都塞进口袋。他做了个深呼吸，准备出发去见Maury。他是真心祈祷自己找到他的时候，他能够慷慨些。

Maurice Martine是个有着传奇名声的高利贷老手。“Maury the Mouth”，人们因他的健谈与又长又宽的嘴唇这样叫他。而很久以前，年轻时候的他也以要债时拿着撬棍的凶悍模样而闻名。

而在晚年，他变得温顺了些，Barry还是个孩子的时候就认识他了。他仍旧有点不修边幅，但却是Barry这个世界上唯一的朋友。

Maurice是唯一一个在他父亲被捕时还支持他的人，也唯一一个相信他父亲是清白的旁人。

当Barry来到市中心的当铺时，Maurice正在扭搓着双手，以一种近乎哭泣的表情说道：“嘿，小子。我们得谈谈了。”

“听着，我知道我说这个有些迟了。”Barry焦急地咬着嘴唇：“但我可以先给你二十美元吗？也许三十？我得保证在我找到另一份工作前，我还能吃得上拉面或是一些别的什么，还有——”

“三十美元？他妈的拜托了，小子！”Maurice哀嚎起来，一巴掌打上Barry的后脑勺，“你应当给我一千美元一个月，三十美元是个操蛋的笑话！”

“嗷！”Barry叫嚷一声，揉着刚刚被Maurice打到的地方，撅着嘴抗议：“嘿，我真的尽力了，Maury！”

“听着，小子，” Maurice说道，显然有些坐立不安：“你给我该死地听好了。Cold已经把我给买下了。一整个街区。我不能…我不能再给你延期了，小子。Cold想要他的钱，而且现在就要。”

Barry目瞪口噤，呼吸被堵塞在嗓子眼里。

Cold；Captain Cold。

而现在该是Boss Cold了，一个几乎拥有中心城每英寸土地的黑帮老板。无情，野蛮，过过分狡猾以至于警察根本没法抓到他的把柄。毒品，赌博，或是别的什么。

但凡是非法的勾当，未经他的允许都不会发生在城市范围内。

“但是…这…”Barry直勾勾瞪着他，大脑飞快地计算起来：“我欠了你十万美元！我，我拿不出这个钱！你之前让我分几个月来偿还！我已经竭尽全力了！”

“不，小子。”Maurice摇摇头，沉重地叹了口气：“你得试着一次还清二十五万美元。Cold给所有欠账加了罚款。你必须得付钱，不然他会打断你的骨头。明白吗？”

Barry感到一阵头晕目眩：“我没有…我没有任何东西了。”泪水夺眶而出，他崩溃地坐到Maurice快散架的沙发上，将流泪的脸埋入手掌中。绝望的情绪接管了身体，在他喘息时，几乎啜泣得透不过气：“我已经在去年卖掉了我的车，今早丢失了我的工作，即将被赶出自己的公寓。我的名下甚至连一百美元都没有。我确确实实什么都拿不出来了。”

Maurice焦躁地扭动着自己的手指，说道：“好吧…有件事。”

“什么？”

“你对Boss Cold了解多少？”

“不多，”Barry回答道，用手踵擦了擦自己的眼睛：“呃…他曾经是Santini家族的队长，那时他得到了‘Captain Cold’这个名号。后来他叛离了，组建起自己的帮派，将Santini的人全赶出去，取而代之。”

“还有呢？”

“我还没完全看过他的维基百科，Maury。”Barry含糊咕哝着。

“他是个同性恋，”Maurice用一种极低声的腔调说道，并像怕有人听见他们谈话般环视了一下四周。他看上去得意极了，像是只要披露了这个秘闻就能以某种方式解决掉Barry的问题。

“所以？”Barry摊开手，实在难以对这两件事建立联系。

“所以，你是多性恋者中的一个，对吗？”

Barry面红耳热，结巴道：“是——是的，我是双性恋，可我还是不明白这到底和我欠了Boss Cold一大笔钱有什么关系。”

Maurice走了过来，坐到Barry的旁边，沙发吱嘎控诉着这增加的重量。“有一个传闻，好吧，据说Cold会让人抵消他们的债务，”他兴奋地说，“你明白了吗？”

Barry沉默地盯着他，困惑地皱起眉。

“让他爽到，来抵消掉你的债务，明白？”

“哦，天呐！不！”Barry顿时被吓呆了，摇起了头。Maurice建议的就是卖淫。哪怕只是想想他就觉得肮脏极了。“我——我不能这么做！”

“小子，你真的很漂亮，现在这是你现在唯一拥有的东西，”Maurice 轻声说。“Cold的人来要钱的时候，我得对他们有个说法。”

“你就对他们说，对他们说再给我一点时间！”Barry乞哀告怜地去拉Maurice的手。“求你了，Maury。我不能，我不能把自己当做妓女售卖出去，就像个真的妓女那样。操，我只是…不能这样做。”

“小子，这很可能是你唯一的机会，”Maurice坚持己见，拍了拍Barry的手。“我认识你家这么久了。你父亲过去常常在我的孩子流鼻涕发高烧时治好他们，不收一分钱。这就是你找我寻求帮助的原因？我帮了，但——”

“那么就帮帮我，现在！”Barry崩溃而愤怒地哭着。

“我他妈的帮不了你更多了，”Maurice厉声说道，同样也十分泄气。“这就是解决这事的两个法子，小子。要么躺在Cold的床上，要么躺在他妈的棺材里。”他站了起来，挥开Barry的手，哼声：“你自己挑。”

八十六美元十九美分。

Barry在脑中不停数着，轻轻抽泣。“我不知道，我只是…不知道该怎么办。”

Maury安慰地拍拍Barry的肩膀，长嘴扭曲成一个微笑。“嘿，听着。我会…我会试着告诉他们。也许我会告诉他们你已经精神失常而无法还钱了，或是别的什么。”

“谢谢，”Barry含糊道谢，半是真心地强颜笑了笑。“我很感激。”

“现在，拿着你那操蛋的三十美元，去吃顿好的。”Maury建议，“如果我听到了什么风声，我会来看你的。”

“谢谢，Maury，”Barry说道，站起来给了他一个紧紧的拥抱。

“自己保重，小伙子，”Maurice 叹了口气，在他们分开时，又拍了拍Barry的背，慈爱地轻抚过他的脸。“我会来看你的。”

Barry与他告别，垂头丧气地离开回家。也许他该买个披萨吃，那将是他最后一顿美餐了，因为或许Boss Cold很快就会杀掉他。他凄惨地冲自己笑笑，叹息起来。今天真是越来越糟，只花了短短几个小时就成了一场十足的噩梦。

他试图保持乐观。毕竟，还能发生什么烂事呢，不是吗？

Barry摸索着钥匙走下过廊，但很快意识到自己并不需要它们。前门已经被打开了，他在这里停了下来，脉搏开始撞击他的鼓膜。

好吧，该死的。

Barry慢腾腾穿过敞开的门口，当他看到沙发上的陌生人时，呼吸变得有些困难。他在新闻上见过这个男人的照片，当即一眼就认出了他。

老天啊。

不。

“你好，Barry Allen。我通常没有上门访问的习惯，”Boss Cold低沉道，嗓音浑厚磁性，“但最近我在核查最新的一批收购，考虑到你未结款项的总额…嗯，我觉得我需要亲自拜访。”

Barry抓紧了胸口的钥匙，在惊惧无言中牢牢盯住对方。

Leonard Snart，Boss Cold，正舒展着身体横卧在Barry的长沙发上，踢着脚枕着双手。他穿着件深蓝色的三件套西装，长海军蓝大衣和黑色的皮革手套。他的鞋子看上去十分昂贵，领带必定定是丝绸的，颈上织着一条长围巾。

Cold看着就像一只打盹的猫，浑身放松但每一块肌肉都盘绕着危险，随时准备发起进攻。

危险，但也令人惊叹的美丽。他的唇吐露罪恶，他的眼必然能先于一切杀死Barry。它们是如此之蔚蓝，如此之锐利，以至Barry甚至觉得这个匪徒能看透牛仔布数清他口袋中有多少枚硬币。

“呃，”Barry颇为语无伦次，钥匙串在他紧张的手中叮当作响。Cold的面容对他造成了巨大冲击。他从未见过这样帅气的人。或许在电视或杂志封面上见过，但绝不该是面对面，不该就在他的沙发上。“我…呃…”

Cold瞥了眼四周，移开冰冷的凝视判给Barry一个缓刑，他沉思道，“粗略打量这里后，我根本不相信你有能力在今天还债。我已经知道你没什么拿得出手的抵押品在这儿了。我假设，你拥有的那些值钱玩意儿在Maurice的当铺，嗯？”

“瞧，呃，Mr.Cold，先生？”Barry踌躇着开腔，“听我说。我今天过得真的非常非常糟糕。你根本不在乎这个，没错，我完全明白。但是求你了。我今天刚丢了工作，而，而我一直在尽力——”

他身后的地板发出了重物碾过的嘎吱声响。

“让我来为你介绍我的副手，”Cold轻快说道，将头歪向一边，视线越过Barry的肩膀：“他是Mick Rory。Mick，这位是Mr.Allen。打个招呼吧。”

一只巨手钳住了Barry的后颈，他轻声倒抽了口冷气，那低沉的声音以异常友好的语调问候道，“嗨。”

Barry惊恐地无声尖叫着，换上了一个愚蠢的微笑，转过头看向那张冲自己不怀好意笑着的可怕面容。

Mick Rory, Heatwave.

今天太糟了。糟糕透顶。

“Mick？”Cold的语气过于愉悦，“给Mr.Allen鼓鼓劲儿，好让他能及时还债，怎么样？”

“乐意之极。”Mick哼道，收紧了手指将Barry拖拽向火炉。

Barry在Mick的铁腕下无助极了，踢打与挣扎全然无用。但该死的，他怎么能不试着挣扎？尤其是Mick点燃火炉打开火口的时候。

噢，天啊。当Mick开始将他的手拉向火焰时，Barry满是惊恐地瞪圆双眼。他会烧死他的。他该死的会烧焦他的手！

“等等，等等，拜托了！”Barry尖叫起来，拼命扭动着试图将自己的手从Mick的铁爪下抽回。

Mick的眼睛却停驻在别处，迷离在火炉上摇曳的那一小撮火焰中。他将Barry的手拖到自己面前，脸上闪过可怖至极的笑容。

Cold面无表情地看着这一切，在Barry的哭喊中纹丝不动。他瞥了眼自己的指甲，似乎在思考修甲的益处。他看起来英俊极了；虽然彻头彻尾是个混蛋，但却是最有魅力的那一个。

如果…如果Maurice是对的呢？

Barry决心孤注一掷，他绝不会想要Mick烧焦他的手，或是他身体任何其他部位。没有工作，没有钱，也完全没有选择的余地。

他的身体确实就是他仅剩的全部财产。

“等等！”Barry大喊道，猛然回头望向Cold。“我们，我们能解决这个问题！”

“恐怕已经太晚了，晚得没了协商的必要，”Cold无趣地拉长音调。“空洞的承诺分文不值，Mr.Allen。像个好男孩那样接受惩罚，然后——”

“我！你能得到我！”他的指尖感受到了火焰的热度，Barry拼命大喊起来。“我会让你爽到的！我真的会让你在床上爽到的，求你了，我会做任何你想要的！”

Cold好奇地敛起眉，喊道，“Mick，等下。”

Mick猛地从恍惚中脱离，皱了皱眉。他一把扯回Barry的手，轻轻撅嘴。

Barry以前从未见过有人能如此失望。

Cold慢条斯理地将腿从沙发上挪下，清脆的脚步声愈行愈近。他漫步到Barry身边，些许古怪的假笑在他唇边展现。他凑近了些，近得Barry能闻到他身上古龙水的味道，看到他黑发间闪烁的银光。

“我会…我会做任何你想要的事，”Barry献上了自己，手指紧张地在身侧攥紧又复松开。

“任何我想要的事？”Cold重复了一遍。

“Maurice说…呃，也许，你会感兴趣…？”Barry的声音几乎趋于尖叫, Mick的枪支紧贴着他的脖颈。“我能得以还清债务…通过…在床上让你爽到？”

噢，这样大声地说出来，Barry觉得自己就是个完完全全的蠢材。他看不懂Cold的表情，完全看不懂，却能听到Mick在他身后轻笑起来，也许Maury是错的。

“告诉我，Mr.Allen，”Cold柔声，将Barry的身体从头到脚打量了一番，“你想…让我爽到？”

“我想…做任何能让你放弃烧掉我手指的事？”Barry笨拙地应声，不知道如何诚实地回答这个问题。

“不不不，”Cold摇头，示意Mick放开Barry。他用戴手套地手指滑过Barry脖颈上的红肿，将他拉近了些，用手指轻轻揉按着。他的嗓音变得更为低沉、沙哑以及撩人，语速极缓地再次发问：“你真的…想让我爽到？”

听到这样性感的声音对任何人来说都不公平，Barry在皮革冰冷的触碰下浑身颤抖。Cold的眼睛是如此美丽，那挂在唇角的假笑又是如此邪恶。在全世界所有的黑帮老大中，至少他将自己的肉体交给了最俊美的那个。

Barry的双手本能地停靠在Cold的手腕上，点头。“是的…”

Cold的手腕在Barry的触碰下向后一缩，Mick在他身后焦躁地挪动着。Barry完全搞不清现在的状况，但感觉似乎是他做错了什么事一样。然而，Cold并没有赶走他，Mick也没再试着将他架在火上，因此他尚且完好无损。

Cold俯身靠得更近了，双眼探究着Barry的嘴唇，戴着手套的拇指缓慢触抚过他的下巴。

Barry急促地深吸一口气，睫毛随着胸膛内沉重的心跳震颤着。他不明白如何定义这种崭新的感觉，但Cold握着他脖子的这种方式，这种不容抗拒、但又过于温柔地方式让他膝盖发软。他能感受到Cold的呼吸拂在脸上，感受到冬青淡淡的清香。

Barry的人生中再没有另一个能让他如此惊惧的时刻。他面前的男人是个罪犯，一个凶手和恶棍。但他们之间迸出了什么带着炽热火花的东西，产生了一种将燥热汇聚在腰带之下、令思维迟缓的感觉。他被完全迷住了，肾上腺素急流而过，致使他身体的每一寸都因期许而发烫。

Barry不知道还能有什么更疯狂的；那个Boss Cold也许将会亲吻他，或者说，事实上是他想让他那么干。

“让我们谈谈，Mr.Allen，”Cold在松开他的同时出声打破了这咒语，踱步回到沙发。他勾勾手指示意Barry跟着，于是Mick抓住他的肩膀开始推搡。

“做场交易吧，”Cold宣布，再次横躺在沙发上，脚落在了咖啡桌上。“由于我是个如此仁慈的罪犯，我决定接受你的小提议。比方说，一晚八个小时？从晚上九点到早上五点，你将属于我。既然你告诉我你失业了，我想你应该有很多空闲时间。”

Mick胡乱将Barry推倒在躺椅上，在听到对方的命令时，有些别扭地注视着Cold。Barry的脉搏依旧过快，但当那黑帮没那么近时，注意力相对更容易集中些。“好——好吧。”

“作为提供服务的报酬，我会支付你一万美元一晚上，”Cold继续说道，伴随着唇边体面的假笑。“如果你赶巧超出了我的期望，我将允许你保留获得奖金的权利。比方说，额外的五千美元？但是，如果你在任何时候令我失望或不悦了，我将终止这场交易，并作为惩罚罚没你另一个十万美元。”

Barry觉得自己快吐了。他妈的自己是怎么搞到这个地步的。这是个巨大的风险。即使他每晚都能取悦到Cold，也要花上近一个月的时间来还清之前的赊账。但如果他搞砸了呢？老天，他会被杀掉的，Mick一定将把他变成烤肉的。

他焦虑不安地摩挲着自己的头发，指甲抓挠着后颈。“你想…你想呃，你想要我做什么？”

“我想要的任何事，”Cold慢条斯理地轻笑起来。“你自己承诺的，还记得吗？我可以向你保证那不会造成任何永久性损伤…但记住，你必须服从我的每一条命令，否则就意味着交易结束。”

Barry舔舔嘴唇，希望能找到摆脱现状的另一条出路。他完全不知道像Cold这样的人会要求他做什么，但他绝望到了极点。这是他能给出的唯一东西了。“你想要我什么时候——”

“今晚，”Cold立即回答道，“把它当作…一次试用。在我决定买下你之前，先验个货。”他站起身来，优雅地踱到Barry面前，递给他一张小名片。“这里。”

是Wynne酒店，一家大型设施豪华的市中心酒店。“去服务台，找到Lionel Winters的房间。他们会带你过去的。”戴着手套的手轻抚过了Barry的脸颊，他眼中闪烁着恶意：“九点整。别迟到了。”

Barry唯一能做的只有点头，然后目送这个俊美的黑帮起身走远，与Mick一起离开。即使Barry有所预计，仍门关上的响声吓了一跳。

“老天，”他凌乱地呼吸着，身体仍为无处安放的肾上腺素所充盈，于是他站了起来，开始做些家务。他将袜子配成对，折叠起线裸毛巾，他洗掉了餐具并擦洗柜台。他无法只是静静地坐着，最终精疲力竭地倒在躺椅上，用手捂住脸。

他揉着自己的后颈又开始在脑内计算起来。

Barry欠了二十五万美元。

一万美元一晚，这意味着至少二十五晚，也可能是二十六，才能完全抵消他的债务。

奖金或许会有所助益，但天知道怎样才能赚取它。由于对于Cold的要求毫无头绪，他已经开始为如何取悦和服从他而烦恼了。他本应预设出最糟糕的情况，但Barry完全被蛊惑住了。他以前从来没有勇气在房事上做任何出格的尝试。

或许那实际上是教学式的，他试图多给自己一点希望。或许他甚至会享受它。他已经很长一段时间没有男朋友或女朋友了。一段时间以来，自己用手解决一直是释放压力的唯一渠道。

尽管令人闻风丧胆，Cold有着一副非常英俊的皮囊，Barry注意到自己正在幻想那隐藏在衣料之下的是怎样的风景。他很快就做起了对完美胸肌和搓板般腹肌的白日梦。

他用自己宝贵的八十六美元十九美分订了一个小比萨, 它将是昏天黑地的一整天中最明亮的一部分了。剩下的五十六美元八十四美分，足够他叫到一辆驶向市中心的出租车了。

该死的。

即使服务于Cold得以慢慢抵消他的债务，但它仍不能带来食物与房租。他依旧需要另找一份工作

他狼吞虎咽地吃完披萨, 翻遍了招聘广告。他开始忘却时间的概念,将明天要去的地方列出来，满怀希望能找到一个愿意预支薪水给他的地方。

当他抬头看向钟时, 已经是八点之后了。

“哦，该死，”Barry懊恼地呻吟起来，不得不开始打理自己，匆忙跑进房间换衣服。他翻遍衣柜，尝试决定应该穿什么。

应该穿得像场约会吗？他该不该稍微打扮下？和黑帮老板做爱抵债穿什么比较合适？

他挑出了自己最好的衬衫,扣上一枚简朴的鲜红纽扣，那总被认为是最适合他的颜色。他在几条不同的牛仔裤之间犹豫不决,直到选定了较为合腿的一条。但在穿鞋时，他突然反应过来，事实上他穿什么都无关紧要。

毕竟, 它们最终都将以散落在地上告终, 不是吗？

他叹了口气, 提上他老旧的黑色运动鞋,抓着外套冲出了门。他叫了一辆出租车，并允诺如果在九点前能到达Wynne酒店的话就愿意支付一大笔小费。必须得抓紧时间了，Barry的掌心已经汗湿，胃部开始一路翻腾起来。

他有种强烈的预感，Boss Cold不会喜欢迟到的。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry和Leonard Snart的第一夜。

踏上Wynne酒店的行政楼层，Barry的心渐渐沉到谷底。方才在他要求拜访Mr.Winters的房间时，接待员狐疑地打量了他一眼，但仍不加问询地递来一张房卡。他不安地跺了跺脚，在电梯门最终打开时深呼一口气。

几个西装革履的高大男人堵住了过道，当他从电梯内出来时每个人都盯着他，看上去似乎不那么友好。

Barry被一阵恐慌击中，试图退回到电梯里，然而身后那扇金属门早已经阖上了。他倒吸一口气，尽量蜷起身体显得无害些，畏缩着挥了挥手，全身血流都汇到了脸颊上。“呃，嗨。”

“你最好快点，”Mick Rory熟悉的嗓音低沉响起。“如果你迟到了，Boss会不高兴的。”

“是——是！”Barry喘了口气，鼓起勇气向前走了几步。他不知道现在是什么时候了，但却知道自己得抓紧了。“嘿，Mr.Rory。”

Mick从穿着西装的巨人们之间走出来，带着那种不自然的友好微笑。他同样挥手回应Barry，高兴地打起招呼：“很高兴再次见到你，小树枝。想我了吗？”

“当然，我总是十分乐意见到那些试图烧死我的人，”Barry喃喃自语道，在下一刻就为自己的还嘴而后悔了。他挤出一个讨好的微笑，祈祷这个高大的男人能有些幽默感。

万幸，Mick大笑起来。

Barry却笑不出来。

“嘿，咱俩可没什么私仇，”Mick得意地撇了他一眼，“只是生意罢了。”他冲其中两个男人点点头，下令：“搜查他。”

当被粗鲁地拍遍全身时，Barry没有发出抗议，Mick递给他一个扭曲的笑容，开口道：“谨慎无过逾，小树枝。”

“是的。”

“务必给Boss一段纵情享乐的时光，”Mick取笑道，充满性暗示地挤挤眼，其他人都跟着轻笑起来。

Barry的脸猛地涨红起来，恨不得融化在地板上。他几乎是冲到门口，用钥匙溜了进去并飞快关上门。

房间里灯光昏暗，气温较外面的大厅低了好几度，稍稍缓解了他满面热度。他看见Cold坐在一张大书桌后，身后的一盏小灯照射出房间内仅有的光亮。

Cold宽阔的肩胛上套了件灰色羊绒衫，合身的裁剪展现出比Barry想象中更修长的体格。他甚至惊讶地看到Cold在查阅几本厚账本时，鼻梁上架着一副薄薄的黑色阅读眼镜。他显得十分放松，并没有太在意Barry的存在。

“晚上好，”Barry轻声说，不知道该如何继续。

“浴室在拐角处，”Cold头也不抬地简短知会Barry，“冲澡，然后穿上门后的浴袍。”

“我，我今早才洗过澡，”Barry微弱地抗议，在迅速补充后发出紧张的抽气声，“先生。”

Cold轻叹，显然有些恼火。他摘下眼镜，搁下钢笔，最后抬头瞪向Barry。

Barry在那冰冷的注视下几乎冻僵，立刻明白这位黑帮老大是这样赢得他的名号的。他的双眼极具穿透力，Barry几乎觉得它们要在自己身上凿个洞将他看透，他觉得自己被禁锢住了，在原地不得动弹，老天啊，他甚至不能挪开自己的视线。

“我必须澄清一点，Mr.Allen，”Cold缓缓道来，就像对待一个孩子。他拢起自己的手指，当他继续说话时，双眼不曾从Barry身上移开片刻，“我已经足够好心允许你用这个小协议来偿还你的债务。我希望它价有所值，以及——”

“我很抱歉，真的，我只是觉得在公寓以外的地方淋浴有些不适应。还有——”

Cold竖起一根手指示意他安静，双眼危险地眯起。整个姿态已经转变，肌肉紧绷，攻击性十足。

Barry当即闭上了嘴。

“最后一次机会，”Cold冷冷警告道。“在接下来的七小时五十七分钟内，你属于我。你的身体是我的财产。我会毫不犹豫地命令你做任何事。如果取悦到我了，我会让你再来。但如果你做不到并浪费了我的时间，我保证你会悔不当初。”

Barry确信他不是开玩笑。

“那么，”Cold叹了口气，试图再次放松下来，“还有什么疑问？”

无数个问题涌到嘴边，但只有一个成功从Barry唇间吐出，他有些磕磕绊绊道，“你，你常做这样的事吗？”

Cold看上去十分惊讶， Barry确信他很少露出那样的表情。那表情就如它出现时那样飞快地消失了，Cold的回答很简洁，“不。”

Barry静候着更多细致的指派，但Cold不再给出任何赘余的命令，转而重新投入到书面工作中。于是他急忙乖乖地走进浴室，唯一能庆幸的是他还能够关上门保留片刻的隐私。

真他妈见鬼。他正在Leonard Snart的私人房间内，并且他们准备做一些事。性事。他清楚这有些幼稚，整个情况都是疯狂的，但他的思维不可自制地歪向了各种放荡的想象。他觉得，如果他也在渴望这个，那或许情况还不算太糟。他正对自己面临的一切竭尽全力。

Barry做了个深呼吸，脱去所有衣服。他不能让Cold等太久了。

他用在浴室里找到的东西飞快冲了澡，尽可能快地跳了出来，拉上袍子，当他回到寒冷的房间时开始感谢浴袍厚实的布料。

“去床上，”Cold说，双眼仍盯着面前的文件，写着什么。“然后…放松些。”

Barry从善如流躺上了大床，幸福地喟叹一声，依偎在枕头上，这是他有史以来睡过最舒适的床。他明白，比起说话，耐心等待Cold的命令是更明智的选择。

“继续把自己准备好，”Cold轻快地继续下令，“在床边的抽屉里，你能找到你需要的东西。”

Barry扬了扬眉，拉开抽屉查看其中的内容物。他立刻红了脸，在里面找到了一小瓶润滑剂和几个假阴茎。他能够宽慰地是，至少它们是新的，仍在包装内。这对他来说是体贴的。Barry紧张地抓住了润滑剂和其中较小的一个性玩具。

Cold抬眼片刻，对他的选择付以嗤笑。他终究什么都没说，继续自己的工作。

Barry不明白什么逗笑了他；最小的玩具依旧至少有七英寸。他将玩具和润滑油放到一边，萎靡地伏下去将头陷入枕头里。他尝试着放松自己，将眼睛闭上，并迅速把手伸下胸口开始动作。他解开浴袍，掀起露出单薄的身体，在淋浴之后它仍有些潮湿。

当Barry的手移向小腹时，他的性器隐约兴奋起来，半硬地抵着大腿。他开始揉捏那两个囊袋并套弄阴茎，试图让自己变硬。他紧张极了，因此性器并不像期许的那样配合他的动作，胃也泛起了一阵不适。

他不知道自己能不能做好。他到底在想些什么？这他妈的完完全全是个错误。Cold会被惹怒的，然后他就会让Mick Rory把他扔进火里，他早该料到了。

Barry没注意到Cold的钢笔已经停止移动，直到他听到一声低吼，“再慢些。”

他猝然睁开眼，转过头迎上Cold无情地目光。他顺从了，步调立刻降了下来。尽管摩擦减弱了，他的阴茎现在却得到了十足的关注，来自于那声低吼的，来自于Cold是如何看着他的…

“是，先生，”Barry听到自己这样回答，并更宽地张开双腿。他抚慰了自己几次，随后用自己颤抖得手指沾了些润滑液。他感觉自己应该是花了相当一些时间去找到并玩弄双腿间的入口。

他战栗着，润滑剂是冰冷的，他的身体本能地排斥这种感觉。他不停地在那微妙的一点上摩擦，使它燥热起来，指尖在体内的打转促使他喘息起来。

他有很长一段时间没接触过性爱了，甚至有更长一段时间没和男人做过爱了。当欲念感染他时，他依旧享受像这样取悦自己的感觉。他试图幻想自己正在家里、正在他自己的床上。没必要着急。除自己以外没人需要被取悦，只有他和他的手指追逐着快感的浪潮。

“嗯唔——”他长哼一声，手指完全没入了穴内并开始缓慢抽插起来。他几乎已经遗忘被这样填满是种多美妙的感觉，这还远远不够。他的潜意识里仍知道他是在为Cold的阴茎准备自己，在为Cold进入自己而准备。老天，他多想得到这个。

“哦…嗯，”Barry呻吟着，滚向面朝外的一侧，抱着自己的膝盖提到胸前。他忘情呜鸣起来，迅速将手伸向自己身后，将两根手指滑入潮湿的后穴。当他抽插自己时手指制造出的湿漉的声响是多么甜美下流，扑哧的水声回响在整个房间。

Barry现在几乎面朝下仆倒，在褥垫上磨蹭着自己的性器。他全然扭动自己的身躯，沉迷于打开自己身体不断抽插的手。他在床单上磨蹭着自己，试图找到正确的角度以刺激前列腺。

Cold悄然来到床脚，低声命令，“现在，用性玩具。”

Barry情色喘息着，惊讶地望了他一眼。他甚至没看见Cold是怎样来到床边的。Barry瞥向假阴茎，操他妈的，这不是他想要的，但他必须服从。他一把抓起它，向它挤上润滑油，不耐烦地开始将它塞进体内。

“慢慢塞，”Cold再次命令道。

“但是，先生！”Barry急切地抗议着，试图将假阴茎推得更深。“我可以容纳它，我完全可以容纳它的。”

“停下。”Cold突然严厉地下达指令。

Barry在沮丧中呻吟着，脸被欲火烧得通红。他不情不愿地撤下玩具，撅着嘴拱起背。

“过来，用你的手和膝盖，”Cold指着床的边缘说道。

Barry咕哝一声，当他向Cold爬去时，长袍从他身上滑落。他凝视着他，舔着嘴唇期待着下一个命令。他不知道这是为什么，但他真的很喜欢这个。他喜欢被告知去做什么。

他不必去担心自己的父亲，担心欠下的钱，甚至是下次他该吃什么。他可以将自己全权交给那天鹅绒般的声音，只需要听着。他所有的顾虑都消失了，唯一需要在意的只有遵循下一个指令。

“转身。”Cold露出一个细微的笑，轻蔑地转动自己的手指。

Barry轻声低吟着，在被要求时转过身去，本就通红的脸更热了。他是如此裸露，他的臀部现在正朝着Cold，头颅抵着床单。他本应该感到难堪，可事实上他却兴奋极了。他轻轻粗喘着，脚趾随着肾上腺素遍及全身而蜷起。

当他感受到一根冰凉的手指在他臀瓣上游移，轻柔地挑逗穴口时，他开始急喘起来，摇晃着自己的臀部试图追逐它，渴求被肏弄。

“Mr.Allen，”Cold沉声斥责道，指尖在后穴边缘刺探着，却拒绝任何更深的入侵。“我完全相信，你需要被教导如何学会服从。”

“我很抱歉，”Barry呜咽道，抓紧了身下的床单，“我只是，我需要——”

“嘘嘘嘘，”Cold的声音几乎是舒缓的。他轻笑着抽回自己的手指。“别担心…你会学会的。”他捏了捏Barry的臀瓣，突然抬起手在他屁股上重重打下。

“操！”Barry痛叫着，残留的痛意难耐极了。他几乎没有喘息的机会，另一记重击再次袭上了他的臀瓣。“哦，操，”他啜泣起来，双手紧抓住床单。他试图将身体向前挪动以求解脱，但Cold用另一只手握住了他的腰，将他牢牢锁在原处。

Cold一遍又一遍打着他，Barry确信自己的屁股在明天将会伤痕累累。他咬紧牙关，在泪水淌过脸颊时脆弱地喘息着。Cold完全没有停下的意思，而Barry如坠地狱。

Cold有时候会停顿片刻，除了沉重的呼吸外一片静默，他几乎是温柔地在Barry刚刚被虐打过的地方轻揉。这种模式不断重复，只在拍打，呻吟，扭动间留给Barry几秒喘息之机。

“现在，当我告诉你做某事的时候，那不是在请求，而是命令，”Cold轻骂，给了他最后一巴掌，“你会听话的…对吗？”

“我会的，先生，”Barry粗重喘息着，臀部在残忍的虐待下微微悸动。他甚至能感受到自己臀瓣以及阴茎上的脉动，于是可怜地啜泣起来。“我发誓，我会的。”

“否则，你会再次受到惩罚，”Cold曼声警告，手温和地抚过Barry充血通红的臀肉。“明白了吗？”

“是，操，我明白，”Barry回答道，将泪水蹭在床单上，转过头看向Cold。“我明白，先生。”

“那么现在…用玩具，继续刚刚没做完的事，也许我会允许你高潮，”Cold奚落道。

Barry的双眼暗自窥伺着那个玩具，头脑乱作一团。被禁止高潮这种事从未发生在他身上，他呜咽着想到。该死的，这就是种折磨。甘甜、美妙的折磨。他飞快地再次抓住假阴茎。仰面翻了个身，当通红的臀瓣触及床垫时畏缩了一下。

“好孩子，”Cold叹息着，夹杂气音的愉悦声音使得Barry有些颤抖。“现在记住，要慢慢地。”

Barry点点头，在按照指定速度将玩具推入体内时低吟起来。深入体内的每一寸都让他喘不过气来，额头上附满了汗珠。这根玩具比第一眼看上去粗壮多了，探入的角度也十分不便。他花了些时间，设法将它一路推进，并使它从中滑出，操他妈的慢慢来。

“不错，”Cold赞许道，解开裤子，看着Barry触抚起自己来。“就这样，Mr.Allen。”

Barry紧张地看着Cold，希望他快点剥除衣物好让自己看到他赤裸的模样。但Cold只是拉开了自己的裤子拉链，使Barry一眼就看到了那根阴茎。

“哦，妈的，”Barry诅咒道，双眼瞪得几乎要休克过去。现在他终于明白为什么所有性玩具都那么大了，它们中没有一个能与Cold的尺寸相提并论。

“哦，没错。”Cold确实笑了起来，这自命不凡的混蛋抚摸起自己的粗壮，看着Barry的身躯因羞怯而蠕动。“现在。背对我跪下来。”

若说Leonard Snart是天命之子，未免听上去太天真可笑了。这种想法完全没有把将巨大的东西纳入体内的潜在恐惧考虑在内。

Barry呻吟着爬向既定的位置，性玩具在此过程中从体内滑出时。他向后瑟缩着，直到Cold的手沿着他的脊椎划过，摁下他的头颅，制止了他的逃避。他可以感受到Cold温热的龟头抵在他的大腿上，于是闭上眼做了一个长长的深呼吸。

他能听到拆开塑料包装的声响，那是一个避孕套。随后Cold的手指开始试探他的后穴。

“哼，还是那么紧，”Cold笑得残忍极了，“也许下次你会准备得更好。”

Barry轻轻哽咽，当Cold的手指没入身体时忍不住呻吟起来。下次，Cold刚刚说了，会有下一次。这意味着尽管他违规在先，一切依然进展顺利。因为Cold的手指太粗了，他试图放松些，试图提醒自己什么将他带到这里来。

Cold继续玩弄开拓者Barry的后穴，极尽灵巧地享受他早先的尝试所遗留下来的一切。他似乎终于对Barry的准备满意了，龟头没有预警地突兀代替了手指的位置。

第一次被贯穿几乎夺走了Barry的呼吸，他竭力试图用鼻子呼气，而不是去尖叫。Cold一次又一次的冲撞迫使Barry打开身体。他再也无法忍受了，随着Cold猛然将粗壮性器的最后几英寸顶入他的体内。“哦，天呐，他妈的，操，操！”Barry哭了出来，用手肘支撑起身体，试图找到缓解这可怕压力的方法。

“还算不错，”Cold低语着，已经开始前倾身体，深深侵入Barry紧致的穴腔。“就是这样，Mr.Allen。”

Barry寻求不到任何救赎，Cold伸手抓住他的髋骨，将他拽回来承受每一次粗暴的贯穿。他呜咽着，呻吟着，深陷被撕成两半的恐惧。疼痛剧烈极了，但快感同样也沿着脊髓蔓延着，向大脑传递着欢愉的信号使得他的下体开始抽搐。

操，他开始觉得有些舒服了。

真的很舒服。

Barry从未感到如此满足，他的身体被展开到极致，几乎是歇斯底里地埋首在床垫上哭泣。起初他并没有意识到这一点，直到Cold向后退去。他的意图如此卑鄙狡猾，但在宝贵的几秒内Barry开始自己准备承受下一个顶撞。

Barry将自己往他掌中推去，大声惊叫着将Cold的性器撞入自己体内。

Cold无声喟叹着，颇为满意地低吼，“没错…就是这样…你自己肏自己的样子动人极了。”

Barry呜咽着在这下流的赞美中红了脸，继续晃动着自己的臀部。动人，Cold刚刚说他动人。他很快意识到Cold已经不再动了。他现在正让Barry自己掌握着抽插的频率。Barry渴望着性爱，全身心投入到每一次顶撞中，竭力吞下自己含住的每一英寸。

Cold放任这持续了几分钟，手掌挤压着Barry的臀部，温和地抚摸他的臀瓣，对他的努力发出小声赞许。但很快他就厌倦了，终于身体力行告诉Barry之前他到底有多压抑自己的性冲动。

Cold的髋骨残暴地向前顶去，即刻提升了频率使得Barry的腰臀只能平靠在床上。Barry哭出了声，双腿被迫张开到极致承受着Cold的肏弄，当被撞上体内最深的一点时他哭得几乎透不过气来。Barry唯一能做的只有呻吟与抽泣，无助地承受这种粗暴地对待。

以前从来没人这样猛力地肏过Barry。Cold只顾自己的快感肆意使用着Barry的身体，毫不留情地低吼着榨取任何他要的东西。疼痛在他体内起伏，令人惊异地夹杂着Barry从未经历过的快感。他屈服于Cold性器的顶撞，呻吟着对自己放任自流。

Cold曾是一个安静的情人。他闷哼着，低吼着，或许零星散落出一个低柔的呻吟，但他几乎没表现出自己正在享受这场性爱。直到他靠近了Barry，他的呼吸变得粗重，闷哼与低吼逐渐大声。他扬起手拍打着Barry敏感的屁股，咒骂起来，低吼被分割为短促的喘息。

“操！”Barry哀嚎着泪流满面，几乎筋疲力尽。他不知道自己还能承受多少，但Cold似乎是无休无止的。就在他几乎要哭求讨饶的时候，Cold将他推开，生疏地留他一人可怜地呜鸣着。

“滚过去，”Cold嘶声说道，扯下避孕套猛烈套弄起自己。

Barry呜咽着，挣扎着顺从，笨拙地摔在床上。

“自己解决，现在，”Cold下令。

Barry在Cold严厉的嗓音和强烈的注视下屈服了，立即伸手触碰自己隐隐作痛的阴茎。在此期间它一直被束缚在他的身体和床单间，他痛苦地意识到自己背靠的水迹正是自己漏出的体液。

他做了几个深呼吸，抽鼻忍回自己的泪水，自己用手指包裹住了自己。没几下套弄，他就抽搐大喊着射出在自己的小腹上。他释放得那样痛苦以至于头部开始抽痛，他呻吟着，“操…哦，操！”

Cold动了，突然走到他边上，当Barry意识到他要做什么后，Barry呻吟起来。Cold要射在他身上，他会射遍他全身上下的。Barry无法从他的手、他淌着黏液的阴茎上挪开视线，于是祈求着，“请射吧，求你，射给我！”

Cold微微睁大双眼，皱起了眉。他发出一声享受的呻吟，响亮而愉悦，他的性器射出一大股精液，洒遍了Barry的胸膛与腰腹。又稠又烫，以及毫无疑问的肮脏。

但他喜欢这个。

Barry无声呻吟着，他的身体仍在高潮的余韵中颤抖，并愚蠢地冲Cold微笑。正是那一刻，他醒悟过来自己依然不知道这个男人赤裸的样子。他们甚至没有接吻，他的眼睛盯住了那性感的嘴唇，幻想它们品尝起来的滋味。

Cold似乎察觉到了Barry的渴望，在离开床时回以一个微不可查的假笑。他仔细拉上了裤子拉链，满意地叹息一声。

Barry将胳膊横遮在自己脸上，剧烈喘着气。天啊，那真的太激烈了。真的太激烈了。他舒展隐隐作痛的身体躺在床上，浑身酸涩，尤其是那可怜的臀瓣。他仍旧没有不敢相信，他们没有亲吻过，一次也没有，在下次相遇前他都会铭记于心以补救的。

Barry听到了橡皮筋的声响，移开前臂看见Cold拿着一叠现金站在他面前。当Cold开始清算账单，让它们飘落在他赤裸而粘腻的身体上时，他痛苦地皱起眉来。它们全是面额一百美元的钞票，他意识到，大脑中有个疯狂的部分想要去立即抓住它们，但他必须得等待。

他必须得等到Cold说他可以移动了。

“考虑到这个…小费，”Cold耸肩笑道。“我决定正式接受你的交易。明晚你需要再来这里。九点整。”

Barry没有动，但飞快地扫了一眼散落在他身上的现金，确定那看起来不像是商定的金额。“这不是…一万？”

“不，当然不是，”Cold对他的疑问嗤之以鼻，被愉悦般扬起眉毛。“这只是一次试用，还记得吗？把它当作是场面试。我可不赞同在没尝过牛奶前买下奶牛，Mr.Allen。”

Barry的脸烧了起来，逃避地将头抵上枕头。他是真的忘记了今天不是那个安排的正式开始。该死。

“除此之外，当你或如果你用一晚上的好活儿赚了一万美元，我真的以为我会给你现金？”Cold撇撇嘴唇，显然被他的想法逗乐了。

“嗯…不是吗？”

“你回过头就得还给我的现金？”Cold短促地冷笑一声。

“当你这么说的时候，好吧，这…”Barry闭上双眼，丧气地叹气道。“好的。我懂了。”

“我以为你以往的履历已经证明你对自己的经济状况并不负责任，”Cold教训道，在回到办公桌钱最后理了理自己的毛衣。“我不相信你能不浪费自己手头剩下的钱，你欠我的那些钱。”

“我没浪费它，”Barry轻声抗议道。

Cold停顿了一下，难以置信地怒道。“我见过你的公寓，Mr.Allen。无论你是在为什么花钱，那无疑都是种浪费，因为你什么都拿不出手。”

这些话比Cold预计的更深地刺痛了Barry，他的眼中立刻涌出泪水。犯罪头目是对的。数以千计的钱被花了出去，他的父亲仍蹲在监狱里。他悄声吸吸鼻子，翻过身去，在他移动的时候钞票清脆作响。

“我现在能走了吗，先生？”Barry问，竭力抑制住自己嗓音中的颤抖。

“到五点了吗？”Cold厉声问道。

“没…”

“你自己知道答案，”Cold坐在办公桌后断然回答道。“起来。去洗个澡。在你离开之前我也许还想干你一次。”

Barry不得不强迫自己动起来，抓起自己的浴袍，将粘稠的美元全收集起来。他将它们卷做一团带进浴室，胡乱塞进了浴袍的口袋以便过后清点。他关上门打开水，双手捂着脸无声啜泣。他崩溃地软倒在浴缸里，尽可能谨慎地压低自己悲伤的声音。

他的父亲仍为自己未曾犯下的罪行被关在监狱里，Cold已经足够提醒Barry这个事实了。他知道Cold不是刻意这么说的，但Barry在那一刻从未觉得自己如此失败。尽管他承担了所有债务，他依然不能释放自己的父亲，他甚至不能保留住一份工作超过一个月，他的银行账户余额是个负数，信用卡也透支了，而他唯一的朋友是个扭曲的高利贷老手。

他表面上只是为了钱和一个冷酷的罪犯做爱，但他的感情却在为自己做了什么而矛盾，因为在他认为这全然是肮脏的同时，他喜欢它。它的每一秒。

并且他知道他要再次重复做这档子事。一次又一次。因为现在，Leonard Snart是让他生活回复正轨的唯一希望。讽刺极了，由于他将会在Barry无法还债时威胁到他的生活。

Barry痛苦地叹了口气，最终从口袋里掏出现金，抽着鼻子翻数着钞票。他一边数着，一边皱起了眉。这不可能。他又数了一遍。

“操，”他兴奋地喘起粗气。这是一千六百美元。

Cold给了他一千六百美元的小费。

Barry有些晕眩。他开始大笑，将钱紧紧抱在胸口。他可以买些食品杂货了，真正的杂货。他可以买些水果和蔬菜，他能吃上一顿真正的饭了。他终于能付得起房租，这样一来他就不会被赶出公寓了。

这无疑打败了这天开始时八十六美元十九美分的地狱。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry与Leonard的一晚导致了出人意料的后果。

简单淋浴后，Barry回到Cold的床上，惴惴不安地等待着黑帮的再次光顾。时间于静默中嘀嗒流逝，Cold不知疲倦地工作于面前那沓账本，没将分毫注意留给Barry。

Barry默不作声，床上很舒服，他拉起毯子盖到身上。他不敢征求看电视的许可，甚至不敢在自己肚子咕噜作响时请求一个客房服务，只是耐心等待Cold再次想要他。他环顾酒店房间以消磨时间，试图寻找到有关这个他选择与之同床的男人的蛛丝马迹。

几乎无迹可寻。

衣橱门开着条足够大的缝隙，让他得以看到几件挂着的西装，它们仍保留在干洗店的塑料袋内，还有几双鞋被整齐地摆放在地面上。

桌子上摆着个公文包，漆黑而泛有光泽，却不带一丝个人标识。也许那就是Cold藏着他那些一直写写画画的烂书的地方。

账本，Barry眨眨眼，突然醒悟过来。这就是为什么警察们得不到任何关于Cold罪证的原因。他太聪明了，不使用任何可被追踪的电子产品来策划他的非法行动。而是老派地选择了纸张和钢笔。

这些也不是什么书，而是操纵中心城的犯罪帝国之基石。

他将这个意外的发现保存在心里，对于自己能将这些事联系到一起感到相当自豪。

不过，它们也可能只是一本填字游戏合集。

Barry依偎在枕头里，竭力想要保持清醒。现在应该是他向Boss Cold证明自己价值的首秀。即使那黑帮老板已经告诉他交易会得到延续，但仍旧剩下几个小时需要继续。

Barry不得不承认，尽管浑身酸痛，他还期盼着再来一轮。

然而，床铺太暖和了，枕头也太柔软了。Barry在Cold仍在工作时陷入了沉眠，轻轻打着鼾裹紧了身周的毯子。

在某个时刻，他觉得自己感受到身旁出现了另一具躯体的温热。睡眼朦胧之下，他靠了过去，胳膊碰到了一个结实的胸膛，随后他缠上抱紧了它。他紧紧依偎在那儿，满足地叹息着。他已经很久没有睡在谁的身旁了。他可以发誓，有一只手温柔地搁在他的前臂上，但那也许只是他在做梦。

Barry重回深眠，直到被响亮的敲门声吵醒。他感到有些肌肉酸痛，但却十分神清气爽，于是大声呻吟着伸展开长腿。他睁开眼，皱着眉意识到自己正独自一人。

Barry抬起头，环视房间想找到Cold在哪里。然而根本没有他的踪迹，公文包和所有的书本都不见了，床头的钟显示现在已经是九点之后了。

敲门声还在继续，几乎发疯似的。

Barry坐了起来，从眼中揉去惺忪。他盯着房门，犹豫着是否该去应门。他在Boss Cold的酒店房间里。完全不知道门外是谁。敲门声不屈不挠，Barry最终跌跌撞撞爬下床，通过门镜向外看去。

那是一位年长的女性，看上去十分苦恼，推着一辆装满银色穹盖覆盖菜肴的餐车。

客房服务。

食物！

Barry打开门，灿烂微笑着问候，“早安！”

“早安，”这位女性回答道，显然十分不安，“万分，万分抱歉我迟到了，我真的无意冒犯，我发誓！”

“迟到？”Barry困惑地皱眉。他瞥了眼走廊，看见Cold的两名魁梧随从正守在电梯门口。他们冲他坏笑着，但什么也没说。

“是的，我明白Mr.Winters有多重视守时，我真的尽力准时到这里来了！我明白他说我得在九点到达这里，但是后厨——”

“嘿！没关系，真的！”Barry大声说道，飞快眨着眼。他还没清醒到足以应付这种兴奋，打开门让她进来。他看向她的名牌，快速阅读并宽慰她，“Lola？嘿。我叫Barry。我保证这没什么大不了的。”

“哦，上帝！谢谢，太谢谢你了！”Lola几乎啜泣着，飞快地将餐车推进房间。她迅速地在床的边缘设了一张折叠托盘，在中间放置了一个较小的穹盖。

Barry想要安慰她，于是轻声说，“说真的，这真的没事。十分感谢你。”

Lola擦拭了双眼，紧张微笑着向托盘示意。“这个，”她说道，“Mr.Winters希望你能先瞧瞧这个。你，你真的需要先看看这个。如果你不…那么，如果他问起，我也曾告诉过你了。谢谢你，我很抱歉，谢谢。”

Barry吃了一惊。他们都知道Mr.Winters到底是谁，Lola显然被他吓坏了。他看着她离开，夹着尾巴砰地关上了门。

Barry扑通倒在床上，昨夜的诱惑力渐渐消失了，现实在他脸上掴了一巴掌。

Leonard Snart，Boss Cold，是个危险的罪犯。

Barry向中心城最可怕的男人典当了自己的身体。

老天啊，他到底在想些什么。

“我根本不知道自己在做些什么。”Barry坦白出声，抹了把脸，可怜地抱怨起来。他的生活根本一团混乱，一团疯狂而可怕的混乱，但是他决定面对这一切。他别无选择。

Barry叹了口气，将所有麻烦抛到一边，以便于探索那一餐车的食物。

他看向了托盘，举起Lola一直小心以待的穹盖，好奇地皱起眉，没有发现任何食物，而是在里面找到了一张小卡片。

他捡起它，打开并得到了一条打印整齐的信息：

余额： $252,007.19

真正的工作将于今晚开始。

LS

Barry做了个鬼脸，叹息着扔下卡片。他的屁股还在疼，臀肉上肯定有淤青。他不想知道Cold所谓“真正的工作”意味着什么，但他怀疑自己以后再也不能直着走路了。

他开始翻遍餐车上食物的不同穹盖，发现了种类丰富的菜肴。煎饼，华夫饼，新鲜的水果，以及至少以四种不同方式烹饪的鸡蛋。他不明白为什么Cold下令送来那么多食物，尤其是在Barry显然单独用餐的时候。他爱死这个命令了，但决定不做过多解读。

Barry努力吃下了每一口食物，直到自己快被撑爆了。他最终接受了失败，摇摇晃晃走到浴室换回自己的衣服。他确保自己仔细地将现金塞进了皮夹，不可抑制地露出一个微笑。他迫不及待想去杂货店购物或是付清房租，或者…该死的，房租。

Barry做完准备，回头看了眼餐车上的食物。他不想浪费任何一点食物，犹豫着是否要抛下这么多剩余直接离开。

他捞起一块空盘子，将剩下的水果和煎饼堆放在上面，把穹盖合上，带到了门口。

Barry将在今晚回来，那时候他就可以把盘子还回去。他还是觉得很抱歉这么做，但他怀疑根本没人会阻止他。

Barry深深吸了一口气，希望自己能够不被察觉地溜进走廊，但那两个男人仍在站岗。这是他走过最羞耻笨拙的一段路，在因为拿着盘子而得到奇怪的注视时，露出了一个害羞的微笑。他几乎是冲过距电梯的最后几英尺，疯狂地拍上电梯按钮。

Barry可以将它带到外面的街道上，没有人质问他这些被窃取的菜肴。他叫了一辆出租车。他知道自己需要回家处理房租的问题，但首先得去见见Maurice。他必须得告诉他，那个疯狂的想法确实奏效了。

Barry雀跃着走进当铺，自豪地带着食物，大喊，“Maury！嘿！你不会相信这是真的！”

“别把我卖了，小子，”当他越过柜台看到那些菜肴时，Maurice冲他摇摇手指，警告道。“我理解你因为没钱而绝望，但我必须与你偷来的脏东西划清界限，小子。”

“什么？哦，不！”Barry摇起了头，笑着把餐盘放到他面前，并揭开了穹盖。“我没偷任何东西！这些是我吃剩的…早饭。”

“在哪里吃的早饭？”Maurice检查着其中一颗草莓，猜疑地问道。

“一家酒店。”

“什么操蛋的酒店？”

“我昨晚第一次入住的酒店…”Barry暗示性地扬扬眉，希望Maurice能够明白过来。

Maurice面无表情，咀嚼着被盗的草莓。

“和Boss Cold一起！”Barry不耐烦地大声说。

“操！好吧，这怎么回事？”Maurice问，仔细探究着Barry的脸。“你们做爱了？你看上去不像有性爱的味道。”

Barry不想细究为什么Maurice会认为肉体活动会有气味，兴奋地回答，“但我确实做了！并且，哇哦。有些刺激，好吧就是，真的很刺激，但他确实这么做了。他真的让我这么做了，他允许我抵消掉欠账。”

Maurice确实看上去如释重负，亲热地拍着Barry的脸颊。“这很棒，小子。真的很棒。你看，我告诉过你的！”他从盘子上抓起叉子来吃煎饼。“我他妈的是个天才。”

Barry大笑着点点头，“这太他妈疯狂了，Maury。谢谢你。这花费了一些，恩，一些谈判，但我们最终达成了协议。这足足需要花上一个月，但我将能够偿还我欠的一切。你瞧，他和Mick Rory昨天事实上去了我的公寓——”

“啊，该死的，”Maurice咕哝了一声，飞快说道，“嘿，我可没告诉他们你住在哪里。Cold自己找到那里的。他能查到你的一切，你知道的。”

Barry耸耸肩，嗤笑一声，“是吗？他会失望的。我的生活并不那么好。事实上逊极了。但是…事情正在好转。” 他急切地探向了自己的钱包，向Maurice出示了那些现金。

“操他妈的，”Maurice喘起了粗气，然后怒视并用叉子戳着Barry的额头。“你在干什么，疯了吗？别到处炫耀了，小子。在这个鬼地方你这个蠢蛋会被抢劫的。”

“哦！”Barry撅着嘴把钱包推回口袋。“对不起！”

“不需要道歉，只是别再犯傻了，”Maurice训斥了一句，又咬了另一口煎饼。“所以。告诉我。那个交易的条件是什么？”

“一万一晚，”Barry吐出一口气，对这个数字仍有些怀疑。他拍打上Maurice的手，在他吃之前抢下一块煎饼。

“他妈的一万！”Maurice张目结舌地惊呼一声，在忍不住大笑前停下吞咽，“操他妈的，小子。干得漂亮。Cold一定爱死你的屁股了。”

Barry红着脸轻笑起来，“是的，我可是相当难以抗拒的，Maury。”

“我就抵抗得不错，”Maurice哼声回呛，“只是小心些。别让脑袋被拾糊住了。记住这到底是什么。”

Barry皱眉，抬手挠了挠头发。“我知道，Maury。”

“你能确保？”Maurice看起来不是很相信。“我了解你，小子。你总是把性和爱混搅在一起。这不是出爱情故事，这是场绝地求生，做自己该做的事。”

“好的，好的，”Barry叹息一声，双眼凝视着地板。他想起了前臂上那只手掌微弱的温暖，很快将这当做一场梦。他不禁感到一阵怪异的失落。“我知道。”

“别忘了，”Maurice嚼着另一口食物警告道。

Barry朝他数了数拇指，在Maurice吃完之前抢出一颗草莓。

“你什么时候再去见他？”Maurice问道，一边吃一边砸吧着嘴。

“今晚，”Barry说道，无法自制地笑了起来。“我要去把房租解决了，然后试着找份工作——”

“Cold刚给了你一份工作，”Maurice抗议道，与Barry抢夺最后一块煎饼。

“是的，但是，嘿！”Barry赶走Maurice的叉子，为自己的努力得到了开玩笑似的一拳，仍成功设法偷走了最后一口。“那笔钱只是，就像是从我欠的账里扣除的。他说也许会有奖金？就像我得到了一份好工作之类的，但那些薪水却全花在了债务上。类似这样。”

“那你口袋里那些他妈的是什么？”

“他说那是小费，”Barry回答，“但我不能指望这个。我不知道他是不是永远都那么慷慨。”

“得了吧，只要确保你做了昨晚你做的一切，那就行了。”

Barry涨红脸，害羞地笑着争辩，“别这样，Maury，我需要一份真的工作。我不能总是向Boss Cold兜售自己。”

“好吧，”Maurice嘟囔道，高兴地笑着，“瞧，这儿有几个地方也许会愿意聘用你这个瘦小子。有间新餐厅，Ingrid的，他们正在招一个…”

店门被打开，门铃喧嚣作响，有人进来了。Maurice的微笑突然消失，双眼眯起，向Barry的肩后看去，吐了口唾沫，“你他妈的来干什么？”

看到他的朋友露出这样一种可恶的表情，Barry的心口一颤，转了一圈环视四周去看看到底是谁招致了这样的愤怒。他的呼吸被卡在了嗓子眼里，再看到他第一眼的时候就感到难受极了。

Joseph West警探。

那是在他父亲因谋杀他母亲的罪名而入狱后曾收养他的好心人，他试图把他当儿子那样抚养长大并照顾他。

但他同样也是那个逮捕了他父亲、在审判中作证反对他父亲，不让Barry见到他父亲的警察。他们的关系难以调和，最终在Barry十八岁时破裂。他要求见一面他的父亲，但Joe再一次拒绝了他。

Barry在那晚就跑掉了，再也没有回过头。

“我想我能在这里找到你，”Joe说道，露出一个担忧的微笑。“Maury让你摆脱困境了吗，Barry？”

“我让他去了操他妈的想去的任何地方，”Maurice厉声回击，“还有，你最好尽可能离远一点。”

“我来这里是和Barry说话的，不是你，”Joe严厉地说，转向Barry的目光恳切极了。“你看上去不错，儿子。”

Barry浑身僵硬，对体内正在交战的割裂情绪并无把握。他已经好几年没见过Joe了。他曾经试图拜访过Barry几次，想要做出弥补，但他们总会回到那个最初将他们割裂开的相同的争论点。

Barry知道他的父亲是清白的。

而Joe拒绝相信他。

这就是Barry如何第一次陷入债务的，他试图雇佣律师来查看自己父亲的情况并使其重新审判。律师费很高，不消多久就需要花费一大笔钱。当他花完积蓄的时候，也就是开始向Maurice借钱的时候，而那最终导致了他现在陷入的巨大混乱。

Barry拥有的所有感觉都在身体里角逐，最终定格在了愤怒上。他皱起眉，不快地说，“我不是你儿子，Joe。”

“Barry——”Joe试图说些什么。

“你为什么会来这里？”Barry打断他，发问道。“你想干什么？”

“我只是想和你谈谈，”Joe说道，伸出手慢慢接近Barry。

“哦，是吗？”Barry讽笑着，胳膊挑衅地环在胸前。“关于什么？关于你是怎么拘捕我的父亲，让他在监狱里腐烂的吗？你是怎么在那么多年来阻止我见他，即使我哭泣？甚至是乞求你的时候？”

Joe退缩了，但没有否认一个字。

Barry感到底气十足。他和中心城最臭名昭著的犯罪老大睡过了，口袋里装着一千多美元。他将手放在臀部，高抬起下巴咆哮着，“还是说，在他生日的时候你甚至不让我给他寄一张卡片？或者在他因为突发阑尾炎必须做手术时，你还记得吗？他差点死在牢里，可你还是不让我去见他！”

“他妈的混蛋，”Maurice支持着吐了口痰，赞成地向Barry点点头。

Joe带着一种悔恨的表情，让Barry发泄他想说的一切。

“好吧？”Barry在朋友的鼓励下冷笑着，“这算什么，Joe？我们还有什么可说的？”

“谈谈关于为什么昨晚你会在Leonard Snart的酒店房间，”Joe重重叹了口气回答。

哦，操他妈。

“我没有…那个…”Barry结巴起来，他的脸立刻转为亮红色。他一直是个糟糕的说谎者，尤其是面对Joe的时候。那严厉的目光让他的内心变成了胶状物，蹒跚着找到了正确的字眼。“这不关你的事。”

“作为正在调查一起以Leonard Snart为首要疑犯谋杀案的首席调查官，是的，这就是我的事，”Joe严肃回答道。

谋杀。

Barry哽住了。

“你怎么知道我在那里？”Barry指责道，新的愤怒点给了他反驳的力量。“你派人跟踪我？”

Joe讽刺的笑笑，摇了摇头叹息，“不，Barry。但我派了很多人监视Snart。”

Barry喘息着后退，直到背部撞上了柜台。他感受到Maurice的手拍了拍自己的肩，轻轻捏了捏。

“除非他被逮捕了，不然他什么也不需要对你说，”Maurice厉声说道，“我觉得这也太奇怪了，你只在你觉得Barry可能对你有用的时候来找他。快滚吧，Joe。”

“我不知道这个骗子和Leonard Snart给你带来了什么麻烦，”Joe说，双眼含泪猛地用手指向Maurice，“但我可以帮你，Barry。不管那是什么，只要你诚实地告诉我，拜托了。”

“帮助我？”Barry不信任地嘲笑着，“我求你帮我把我爸弄出去。我求你去查案件档案，那样我就可以自己调查了，我求你。我求你在我饿的时候给我些钱，但你…”他开始哭泣，愤怒而不知所措，声嘶力竭道，“我不需要你的任何帮助。”

“Barry，”Joe又往前走了一步，说，“拜托了。只要你能回答几个问题，我可以帮你——”

“哦！”Barry几乎吼道，苦涩地笑了起来。“这就是了。这就是你来这里的原因。你根本不想帮我，Joe。你只是想利用我！”

Joe的鼻翼扩大，争辩说，“不是这样的。但不管你惹了什么麻烦，如果你想让警察保护你，你就需要做一些小奉献。”

“从谁那里保护我，Joe？”Barry问道。

“从Boss Cold那里，当他发现你一直在和警察交谈的时候，”Joe微微耸肩。

“但我没有，”Barry震惊地睁大眼抗议道，“我只是在和你说话…”现实浇了他一桶冰水，他颤抖起来，将自己的嘴唇咬出了血以抑制啜泣。“我的天。”

“操你的，Joe，”Maurice怒火中烧，砰地砸下拳头以至于盘子哗啦作响。“你他妈的怎么敢在大街上这样做，你这头该死的猪。你到底怎么回事！Barry不会是告密者的！”

“Joe…”Barry的心脏被拽紧了，瑟缩到了柜台旁。

“我会做任何我必须做的事，如果那意味着保证你的安全，”Joe轻声说道，“拜托了。只是…考虑一下，好吗？我不想强迫你——”

“但是，如果你认为这是对我好，你就会继续做下去，”Barry痛苦地说，迅速擦了擦眼睛。他低头盯着地板，紧紧抱住自己的双臂。“滚出去，Joe。”

“Barry，我不知道你在那家酒店里和Snart做了什么，坦白说，我也不想知道，”Joe再一次尝试，恳切地说，“但你根本不明白自己到底在干什么，儿子。现在，求你了——”

“我他妈的不是你儿子！我他妈的不是你的任何人！”Barry大喊道，懊恼地挥出手。“现在滚出去，Joe！”

Joe最终做出了让步，深深吸了口气。Barry的话显然伤害到了他，但他沉默了几分钟试图理清自己的思绪。过了会儿他点点头，镇静地说道，“如果你改变了主意，我真心希望你能联系我，你知道我的号码。”

“是吗，好吧，”当Joe离开时Barry结结巴巴地总结着，在他身后大喊，“好吧，你闹了个大笑话，因为我根本没有电话！哈！”

前门砰然关上时，Maurice瑟缩了下，摇了摇头。“做得好，小子。虽然不是非常出色，但你懂的，这是一个很好的尝试。”

Barry浑身颤抖，转身越过柜台抓过Maurice，紧紧抱住了他。“哦，操！操！”

Maurice轻轻拍了拍Barry的背，安慰道，“嘿，没事了，小子。忘了那个混蛋。”

“你真的觉得他会那么做吗？”Barry紧张地问。“你觉得他会对别人说我是告密者吗？根本没有什么告密者！Cold并没有在我们上床的时候告诉我任何邪恶的犯罪计划！天啊，Maury！Cold会让Mick Rory把我扔到火里的。Mick会那么做的，他是个疯子！他真的很喜欢纵火！”

“冷静下来，”Maurice轻声安慰，托起Barry的脸颊。“那只蠢猪尽说些操蛋的话。他就是狗屎，但他甚至不如一坨狗屎重要，好吗？别让你那漂亮的小脑袋担心这个了。你都要长皱纹了。”

Barry微微点头，试图接受Maurice的安抚。他没有真的感到舒服多少，但他还是笑了。“皱纹，嗯？”

“是的，”Maurice轻笑，“我们要给Boss Cold留着你的漂亮样貌。不能让你看上去邋遢…”他在让Barry离开前最后捏了捏他的脸颊，叹息着，“回家吧。洗洗你的屁股。把那些糟糕事处理掉，小子。”

Barry用手指穿过自己的头发，做了个深呼吸。“明白了。回家。洗屁股。我会做的。”

“然后你知道的，那只是说说吗？”Maurice露出一个促狭的笑。“也许买个电话真的不是个坏主意。”

“让我们看看我买完食物付完房租后能花掉多少钱吧，”Barry大笑，“如果我买了电话，相信我，我会第一个打给你的。”

“最好是这样。现在快滚吧。”Maurice笑道。“今晚会是有趣的一晚，对吧？玩得开心点，小子。”

“有趣，是的，”Barry红着脸微笑道，在离开前给了Maurice最后一个拥抱。他赶回家，一路上在出租车的后座上焦躁地移动着。

尽管Joe已经毁了他的早晨，但他拒绝让这困扰到自己。他仍旧会去Boss Cold那里，做任何他需要做的事来抵消债务。他心里明白Joe很可能是好意，但他不纯洁的意图同样伤害到了他。自从Joe试图再次让Barry回家时的上一次争执，他们已经很久没见过对方了。那已经结束了，就像其他所有的东西一样，那些尖叫和泪水。他想那至少已经两三年了，他的眉头皱起，试图回忆起确切的日期。

随便怎样。那已经不重要了。

今晚才是重要的。他必须得做好准备迎接另一个与Boss Cold度过的激动人心的夜晚，以及该死的，他已经正式用尽了能穿的好东西。他自嘲地笑了，认识到就像昨晚那样，他穿什么其实都不重要，然后脸红了。

他真的很期待能再次见到Cold，但也因记忆中黑帮老大入侵他体内的感觉而颤抖着，他被割裂开来。他从未像渴望将自己交给Leonard Snart那样期盼过一个东西，他迫不及待想要再那样做一次。他仍在挪动着身体，满是紧张，在凝望向车外时露出一个被麻痹的笑容。

但这已经足够让出租车司机笑了，调侃着，“怎么了，瘦仔？今晚有个火辣的约会？”

Barry低下头，试图掩饰自己害羞的笑容，安静地回答道，“是。类似的东西。”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry与Boss Cold的春宵一度。

缴纳妥房租、购置完杂货，Barry满面笑容回到家。他很久没这么高兴过了。更不消说昨晚刚破了处，他将食物放好，回忆着露出一丝傻笑。他仍旧浑身酸痛，在伸出双臂抱住自己的头颅时，听见肩膀发出了轻轻的爆裂弹响，低声呻吟起来。他揉了揉屁股，轻微瑟缩了一下。

哇。它一直都…那么刺激。

当Cold告诉他该做什么时，他根本就不知道该作什么反应，而那也给自己带来了一丝兴奋感。哪怕是现在，一想到那天鹅绒般的嗓音，他就不禁战栗起来。

Barry耗费这日空余的所有时间，在楼底下收拾清理衣服，以消除些负担。他的公寓里没有洗衣机，但地下室有几台投币式的。再一次得到干净清新的衣服，而不是在自己的浴缸里清洗它们，这棒极了。当他收起洗好的衣服，就开始考虑晚上见Cold时要穿什么衣服。他已经洗好了自己的红衬衫，但他不想两次都穿一样的衣服。

Barry对Cold是否会在意自己的穿着这点表示怀疑，于是最终选定了牛仔裤和一件破旧褪色的T恤衫。他把从酒店里取出来的盘子洗干净，自顾自轻声哼唱着。他的心情好极了，甚至不打算让今早与Joe的对峙毁掉它。

Barry短暂地思考了下是否应该把这份心情带到Cold面前。那个黑帮肯定知道警察们一直在监视他，但他知道其中有Barry的家人吗？他知道Joe的事吗？如果他知道，他还会同意这场交易吗？

Barry对此手足无措。他不想惹怒Cold，无疑，他不想做出任何会打乱他们安排的事情。

Maurice说过Joe不会做那样卑鄙的事，他想要信任自己的朋友。自从他逃家之后Maurice一直关注着Barry，于是他决定不再担心这事。如果有任何怪异或危险的事发生，好心肠的老Maury会告诉他的。

等等。他要怎么告诉他。

电话，Barry埋怨起自己来。他掏出了Cold给他的小费，发现只剩下一百八十七美元了。噢，还有两美分。他将硬币挪到了柜台上，撅起嘴。这绝对不够买一部手机，或是支付电话公司的欠款以恢复自己的电话线路。

也许今晚他能为自己挣到一大笔小费，他下定决心，在准备出发前将所有顾虑抛之脑后。

一辆快车将他带回酒店，他害羞地笑着走进前台，取出盘子，解释道，“你看，所以，我借用了这个，但…嗯，给你。”

Barry飞快地将它扔下，前台露出一个古怪的表情，但没有对他怪异的归还发出任何质问。他几乎是窜进了电梯，体内充盈着兴奋的能量。他不再像之前那样紧张，当他上升到目的楼层时，那单层抹灰的过道地板几乎宽慰到他了。他做了个深呼吸，露出一个灿烂的笑容踏上行政楼层。

那西装革履的军队又回来了，Mick Rory站在前排正中，沉思地抿唇看着手表。那高大的男人咧嘴大笑，“瞧瞧你，小树枝。他妈的又一次按时到达。Boss就喜欢这样的。”

“谢谢？”Barry回答道，试图不要太盯着Mick的脖子。他一直不敢真正地看着他，但现在他可以从衣领边缘下，看到那微露出的卷缩的粗厚的皮肤。

烧伤。

“搜身时间，”Mick说道，示意身后其中两个随从上前检查Barry，快速拍遍他全身。

形势所迫，Barry确信这可能会成为他例行拜访Boss Cold的日常之一。

警报解除，Mick轻笑着眨眨眼，“去找些乐子吧。”

“我会的，”Barry带着涨红了脸的微笑说道，疾步走到门口，用钥匙让自己进去里面。

随着一声清晰地咔嗒声，门关上了，Barry不自知地松了口气。在这房间内，余下的世界似乎都化为乌有。这里没有房租，没有账单，没有律师，没有Joe。

只有他和Boss Cold。

Cold坐在办公桌后，就如之前那样，但这一次他在Barry走进来时抬起了头。他的目光越过眼睛边框，皱起了鼻子。“你穿的是什么？”

“衣服…？”Barry惊讶地眨眨眼，说道。这条牛仔裤看上去还不错，虽然T恤衫上有几个洞。“我没想…因为，嗯，你知道…我不会穿着它们…太久的。”他的脸变红了，轻声发问，“这不对吗？”

Cold没有回答，摇摇头，重新将注意力投回到账本。

Barry皱起眉，来回晃着自己的足跟，内心有些颤抖。他现在是多么希望自己之前能好好考虑下自己的衣品。

“淋浴，”Cold说道，冲浴室的方向点头示意。

Barry点了点头，飞快地跑去淋浴。洗发水和皂液瓶已在前一夜后得到补充，并且有一条新的毛绒长袍等着他。他一洗完，就把自己裹进袍子里，走回房间。

出乎他的意料，Cold已经不在办公桌后了。他来到了浴室与床之间的小会客区内，后倾躺在一张长毛绒扶手椅上。他示意Barry靠近，指着脚下的地面。“跪下。”

Barry飞快地服从了，膝盖触地爬到了Cold面前。他重重吞咽了下，期待地看向这个黑帮老大。

Cold俯身前倾，并没有做任何触碰，却贪婪地扫视着Barry浴袍下的身躯。他露出一个假笑，轻声问道，“你确实会做任何我想要的事，是吗？”

“这难道不是你想要的吗？”Barry不确定地回答道，眉毛向上扬了扬。

“哦，我以为这是你想要的，”Cold说道，轻易转移了问题。“你是如此渴望取悦别人。”他轻柔触抚着Barry的下巴，拇指扫过他的下唇。“你愿意让我在全世界面前肏你，不是吗？”

Barry脸红了，在允许范围下尽可能多地贴近Cold的手。他能听到耳中重重落下的心跳，逐渐淹没了整个宇宙，除了他们俩。心脏快速跳动着，他轻轻喘息，“是的…”

“嗯。这就是为什么我们需要一个安全词，Mr.Allen，”Cold轻笑着说，用拇指挤开了Barry的嘴唇，捏在他的下巴上，使他发出呜咽。“如果我们想要充分利用这笔小交易，即使是我的要求也必须要被限制。”

Barry困惑地皱眉。“但是…你之前说过，任何你想做的事？这是…那个交易？”

“在你还清欠我的钱之前，弄坏你并不符合我的利益。”Cold阴沉笑着，澄清道。“而且我的确十分享受昨晚我们在一起的时光…这很显然。”他歪着头，富有魅力地柔声说道，“你希望有个人来支配自己，不是吗？”

Barry闭上双眼，慢慢点了点头。否认这一点毫无意义，他低声说，“是的。”

“你希望有人能驱走恐惧，”Cold继续道，拖长的语调近乎催眠，“为某个人消除所有犹豫不决，坚定一切羞怯的踟蹰。你不想再为自己说了什么或做了什么而担忧…”

Cold细致入微的洞察力使得Barry的灵魂被一股激荡的情绪所震撼。他轻轻呻吟着，当Cold的手指移动到下齿时，舌头触碰到了它。

“没错，”Cold低声咆哮着，说话时呼吸变得急促起来。“你，Mr.Allen，需要一个目的。你需要满足自己，满足那只能通过取悦别人才能得到填补的欲壑。”

“那么就让我取悦你吧，”Barry绝望地叹息道，不敢在Cold的指腹上吮吸，轻轻睁开双眼向上望向他。

Cold对此似乎十分满意，一个愉悦的假笑爬上唇边。“很好，”他说道，微笑短暂地闪耀在他脸上，随后如它出现时那样飞快地消失了。“安全词，Mr.Allen？”

“冰，”Barry低声回答，几乎将这个词藏进了嘶嘶吐息中。他迷失在Cold那双漂亮的冰蓝色双眼中，这个回答是个下意识的反应。

“是冰吗？”Cold假笑起来，用拇指轻轻敲着Barry的下颚。他向后靠上了椅背，伸展开双腿解开裤子，露出自己粗长的阴茎。“来吧，Mr.Allen。让我们来看看你的嘴能有多取悦我。”

盯着Cold骇人的尺寸，Barry开始分泌唾液。那阴茎无疑是标致的。可该死的，他如何能将它全部含入口中。他向前挪了挪，一手按上了Cold的大腿以获得更好的位置。

Barry在Cold抓握上自己的手腕时惊喘一声，听见对方低声说道，“禁止触碰。”

“但是我需要…好吧。是的，先生。”Barry不安地眨了眨眼，点头道。他回忆起Cold在他的公寓里是如何规避自己的触碰的，微微皱起眉。如果他不准自己用手，那该死的要怎样才能做到这个。他垂下自己的双臂，做了个深呼吸。

Barry低下头，只用双唇将Cold的阴茎含入嘴中。它尝起来是热的，带了点咸味。当他轻吮时，呻吟声响起了。他挣扎着将这粗壮的大家伙吞得更深，双目蒙上泪水。

Barry觉得自己的嘴唇正被撑到极限，他用舌头舔舐着阴茎的顶端，以试图弥补自己不能含入口中的那几英寸。他想用手包裹住阴茎余下的部分，却不想因为触碰而再一次激怒Cold。

Cold的手指突然探入Barry的发间，在他头皮上点燃一阵火辣辣的疼痛。他的桎梏十分坚定，阴茎开始抽动，他低沉的声音响起，“尽你所能。张大嘴。”

Barry叹了口气，让自己的下颔放松。当Cold开始将阴茎猛撞入他的喉咙时，他用鼻子重重吸了口气。他的嘴被堵满了，飞快地分泌出唾液，试图吞咽着粗壮的入侵。

“放松，”Cold安抚道，他的阴茎深深滑入了Barry的喉咙。

Barry努力了，上帝啊，他真的努力了。已经不可能吞下再多了，当Cold将自己的硕大填满他的嘴时，他轻声哀鸣起来。他敏锐地意识到，口涎正从嘴中滴落，泪水正从颊边淌下，Cold在肏着他的嘴。随着每一次猛撞，他的性欲也逐渐昂扬，浑身颤抖着，血液汇集到了他的下体。

他喜欢在Cold的控制下。头脑全然放空，只留存唯一的焦点，就是他要取悦面前这个男人。尽管并不舒服，但这却让他感到安心，以一种Barry以前从不知晓的方式使他平静下来。他不必思考或者忧虑，唯一需要的只是服从。

这感觉棒极了。

Cold的手指紧紧缠绞上他的头发，使自己顶胯时能进入得更深。Barry苦苦挣扎着，逐渐开始找到了窍门。他吞咽着Cold的龟头，收缩着脸颊与嘴唇以保持一些吸力。他开始挪动自己的舌头，来回在Cold肉刃的根部舔舐。

Barry能够听到Cold的呼吸变得急促起来，逸散出细小的低吟声。是的，那种声音，那种美妙的声音。他想要听到这感觉有多好，他想了解自己做得有多优秀。他无声呜鸣，竭尽所能试图让Cold再次发出那样的低吟。

“看着我，”Cold命令道，他的嗓音充斥着嘶哑的原始欲求。

Barry的双眼闪烁地抬起，对上Cold的凝视，出现在他脸上的复杂表情让人无法辨析。他看上去专注极了，仿佛在试图解开一个谜题，但却遇到了某种阻挠，就像解决之道正规避着他。

“你喜欢这个，对吗？”Cold发问道，猛地抽出阴茎以便Barry做出回答。

Barry急喘着呼吸空气，胸口剧烈起伏着，舔去自己唇上的涎液。由于Cold紧紧抓着他的头发固定着他，他无法点头。于是在他能够回答之前，他尽可能更多地吸入一些宝贵的氧气。他微弱地呜咽着，“喜欢…”

“嗯，好男孩，”Cold叹息道，用阴茎顶部蹭弄着Barry的双唇。

Barry注意到自己正追逐着它，舌头飞快地探出试图再尝一次。他无法解释当Cold说他是个好男孩时升起的那种幸福感，但那却是他生活中的一切都无法比及的。他哀鸣着，试图在Cold将他扯开前再舔一下。

“别急，”Cold安抚道，桎梏Barry头颅的手终于松开，轻柔抚摸着他凌乱的头发。他拭去他嘴角的涎液，乃至是泪水，手指以一种Barry从未想到黑帮能够拥有的温柔移动着。

Barry向他笑起来，试图依向Cold的手。令他惊讶地是，Cold捧住了那侧脸庞，拇指在他脸颊上摩挲着微微画着圈。“做得好吗？”

“非常好，”Cold叹了口气，过早地收起了温存，从旁边的的桌子上抓起避孕套。他将它套上自己的阴茎，拍了拍膝盖。“过来。”

Barry迫不及待地服从了，长袍从身上滑落，谨慎地只靠椅子的扶手将自己拉起。他跨坐上Cold的髋部，在感受到对方的阴茎抵上自己的臀部时颤抖起来。他急不可耐地想让它再次进入自己。他伸手去够润滑油，Cold抓住他的手腕，将他的手固定在他身后。

“不，不，”Cold摇头责备。“你得学会慢下来，Mr.Allen…我没有允许你那么做，对吗？”

“是的，先生，”Barry撅嘴说道。当Cold扇打起他脆弱的屁股时，他哭了起来，胯部抽搐着向前。“操！”

“将双手放到背后，”Cold命令道，在冷静等待Barry服从的期间他拿起了润滑剂。

Barry服从地固定住自己的手，松松抓着自己的手腕。当Cold再一次打他时，他哭喊出声，在膝盖上摇摇欲坠。他不敢移动自己的手臂，紧绷着双腿以保持平衡。

他呻吟一声，Cold的其中一只手滑落，按上他的背部紧紧搂住他，借此防止他摔落下去。沾满润滑剂的手指正在后穴周围盘旋，故意刺探入其中，使得Barry发出呜咽声。

Barry的头颅倾斜向一侧，为Cold将他固定在原处的有力手掌而感到高兴。他向在自己体内开拓的手指拱起了屁股。“天啊…”

Cold发出一声轻响，几乎是句呢喃，下流地撑开Barry的后穴，迫使他发出呜鸣。他抽回手指，抓起避孕套带上。“双手保持姿势，”他简短地提醒道，抬起Barry的臀部，让自己肏了进去。

“是，先生—啊！”Barry哀叫起来，Cold正猛力推入自己的阴茎，确保在这深深的贯穿中，每一英寸都能进入到Barry体内。Barry蠕动起来，因剧痛而急喘着，泪水再一次开始淌下，手指深深扎进了自己的掌心。

Cold凶横极了，用一次次残忍地挺进将Barry肏开。他紧紧握住Barry的臀部，在用力肏干他时呲牙怒吼。没有丝毫停下的迹象，Cold的胯机械地耸动着。

Barry只能尖叫喘息，他挣扎着想要移动臀部得到暂缓。但Cold不让他这么做，强迫他留在原地，一把抓上他的臀瓣，揉挤着伤痕累累的肉体。

Barry发出痛苦与喜悦交融的嘶嘶声，阴茎在两人间摆动着，因得不到发泄而硬得发疼。当Cold突然再次扇打他时，他嚎啕大哭，大声啜泣。Cold肏他肏得太厉害了，以至于他几乎觉得自己会被撕裂开来。这是无法抗拒的，过分伤害他的，他不知道自己还能够承受多少。

太过了，他妈的太过了。Barry紧闭着双眼，舌尖上酝酿着安全词。

“做的很好，Mr.Allen，”Cold低吼着，牙齿用力咬合，喘息道，“你让我的鸡巴感觉他妈的棒极了。”

赞美之语使Barry甘愿落回深渊，他大声呻吟起来，重振精神开始摇晃起臀部。他能做到的。他正让Cold感到愉悦。他想让他感到满意。他使自己的臀部与Cold的频率同步，不知羞耻地呻吟着，沉下身体以迎接每个残忍地顶撞。

感官变得虚幻起来，疼痛被欢愉的浪潮所中和，Barry哭泣着垂落下头颅。Cold似乎十分满意他的努力，没有纠正他过于积极的行为。

事实上，他已经完全停止了自己的动作，任由Barry掌控主动权。Barry不能使用自己的手臂，全身心专注于自己腰腹部的肌肉，一遍又一遍晃动身体，就像是他在上Boss Cold一样。

Cold露出一个古怪的表情，有些类似于惊异，观赏着Barry专心地骑乘在自己身上。Barry不明白为什么Cold在渐入佳境的时候停下了。

Barry大声呻吟，臀部疯狂地在Cold的阴茎上起伏，试图让他再次动起来。“求你，先生…我需要更…”

“你只能得到我给你的东西，”Cold警告道，不怀好意地拍着他的屁股。

“操！求你！”Barry恳求着，有些摇摇欲坠。又一下重重的拍击完全打破了他的平衡，他的手臂本能地抬起稳住自己。一只抓着椅子扶手，另一只落在Cold的胸口。

Barry面色惨白，浑身僵硬。天啊，他又触碰到他了。他不改碰他的。他的手掌正捂在Cold的心口，他可以感受到皮肉下脉搏的快速跳动。

Cold的手抓住了Barry的手腕，但他这次没有把他推开。他处境危急，他们的目光相遇，Barry能够看到另一个男人眼中的美丽风景。那是强烈的、无法忘怀的，以及…悲伤。

Barry太过震惊了，以至于没有移动自己的手。

Cold的抓握微微柔和了些，拇指轻柔描摹着Barry的手腕内侧。他微微开启了嘴唇，但没有说话。他看上去迷失了几秒，神情再次变得冷硬起来，即使他的触碰依然温柔。他的手指抚上了Barry的胳膊，划过他的手肘和臂膀，从容不迫地触抚过Barry自肩膀至后颈的每一寸肌肤，最后停驻在那里。

Barry无声喘息着，融化在Cold的情感中。他轻轻拽上了他的毛衣，再次开始缓缓移动身体。他不顾一切地渴望摩擦力。Cold突然坐直身体，紧紧环住Barry的腰身开始动起来，于是他再一次发出喘息。

他们的身体在此时全然契合，毫不费力里地紧贴在一起。Cold的阴茎插入得不能再深了，Barry发出了甜美的呜咽。他们的胸膛撞在了一起，他的阴茎被挤在腹间，Barry是多么想要吻他。

此时有些事物变得不同了，在他们周围爆裂的能量改变了。Barry无法解释这个，但某种程度上这意味着更加亲密。这是他不应见到的Cold的一部分。他无法停止地注视着Cold优美的嘴唇，渴望尝到它的味道。

Barry无法自制，向前倾身，急切地试图偷得一个吻。

Cold的手指立刻扯住Barry的头发拉开他的头，警告地低声怒吼。

Barry叫喊着，哀鸣着抗议。好吧，那是个愚蠢的主意。他失去了那亲密的瞬间，但是老天啊，当那瞬间持续的时候，那是多么美好。Cold的牙齿突然锁上了他的喉咙，阴茎再次开始无情地猛撞，他哭喊起来。

“摸摸自己，”Cold在Barry的脖颈上喘息着，怒吼着肏干着他。“为我射出来，Mr.Allen。”

Barry点点头，在喘息与哭泣中将手挤进两人之间，握住了自己的阴茎。当Cold的胯部在他下身快速抽插时，他呻吟起来，意识到他要射了。Barry手掌的几次套弄将他自己送入极致的快感中。

Cold在他们一起战栗时晃动起两人的身躯，在最终结束高潮时允许自己发出一声餍足的低哑呻吟。

Barry为这动人的声音露出微笑，为自己感到满意，以及，筋疲力尽。他蜷缩在Cold的臂弯内，大腿与臀部灼烧般疼痛。他想得到拥抱，想得到触碰，但他知道自己现在仍纠缠在毛衣面料上的手已经是最大限度了。

Cold开始躺回椅子，在离开时长长呼出一口气。他似乎不介意自己毛衣上的一团糟，挥手让Barry离开，叹息道，“去，洗干净。”

Barry服从了，双腿颤抖着从Cold的膝盖上爬下，走向洗手间。

他舒展自己酸痛的身体，在打开花洒时满足地轻哼着。他无意间扫了一眼镜中的自己，惊异地发现自己看上去是多么高兴。

他的脸庞与胸口都布满了斑痕，臀肉上是鲜红的，并且能看见一两个明显的手印。他的头发一片狼藉，浑身都是汗。看上去毫无疑问是被全套地肏过一遍了。

但是，天啊，他无法停止微笑。他真的很开心。

当他看到脖子上Cold留下的那个咬痕时，他做了个小小的鬼脸。致性爱。

尤其在他意识到自己喜欢看见这个咬痕时，他的脸颊更红了些。他喜欢Cold将他标记个遍，喜欢他留下的伤痕，喜欢他咬遍他的全身。他站在花洒下，一边颤抖着，一边轻轻为自己哼唱起来。

夜还很长；如果他足够幸运的话，也许Cold会再做一次。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在一场小误会后，Barry试图告诉Cold有关Joe的真相，但却发现自己分散了注意。

Barry冲着澡悄声哼唱起来，身体被一种舒适的温暖与彻底的满足所充盈。Cold终于让Barry触碰他了。他从未经历过一场性爱，能够有他们一起度过的这些珍贵时刻一半美好。一想起Cold优美的手指曾抚过他的手臂，就令他浑身颤抖，忍不住抬手摸上颈部Cold曾接触过的部位，以追忆那感觉。

那个遭到拒绝的吻刺痛了他，但手指下Cold心脏砰砰有力的搏动却是他永远难以忘怀的感受。Cold那狠命的抽插，用粗壮阴茎折腾Barry瘦削的肉体时胯骨的挺动…唔。

Barry更希望能将手指攀在Cold赤裸的脊背上，而不是纠缠在他的毛衣上，但尽管如此，这仍是个明显的进展。他不敢询问Cold关于他对触碰的抗拒这事，揣测着他们之间是否还能用有亲吻。一场只有性没有亲吻的情事，这太奇怪了。

这是反常的。亲吻应该先于性爱到来。接吻应该是最首要的事！

随后，再一次地，Barry朝自己皱起眉，这些规则只适用于约会。

他和Cold之间并不存在约会。这是只一项商业安排，即使它是那么令人愉快。他来到这里只是为了满足Cold的一切需求。如果Cold不想吻他，那么这就是他的决定，Barry无权对此不满。

尽管如此，他仍旧感到失落。Cold的嘴唇看上去无疑美味极了。

Barry努力将思绪拉回较为快乐的轨道上。Cold注视他时那种令人窒息的美妙眼神，而紧贴在他皮肤上那只手，是如此的炽热，使他从骨子里开始战栗…

Barry又半硬起来，羞涩地自嘲一笑。他不知道Cold怎么样了，但他自己毋庸置疑已经做足准备迎接另一场性爱了。

将自己清洗干净并重新振作，Barry微笑着离开了浴室。他将浴袍留在了扶手椅旁的地板上，当他从浴室出来时，满心只期盼着见到Cold。

不，他错了。

一个深褐色头发的女人坐在Cold书桌的边缘，正用细长的指甲抚平他的短发，他们在聊天。她穿着件修身露背上衣与长流苏牧人裤，摇晃着脚上的细高跟。美艳动人极了。

Cold换了件毛衣，竟真切微笑着，那是种纯粹夺目的Barry从未见过的微笑。

嫉妒悄然袭来，Barry感到自己的脸颊正在变烫。他太过不满以至于没在乎自己尚且赤裸，而以一种酸涩的的表情盯着那个女人。

那是谁？为什么她正触碰Cold？

等等，Barry脑内的齿轮转动了一下，嫉妒由此转变为焦虑，更合适的问法是。

为什么Cold允许了她的行为？

女人转过身来，勾起红唇露出一个眼熟的假笑，以审视的眼光打量起Barry赤裸瘦削的身体。“哦，Lenny，”她柔声道，“他实在太可爱了。”

Lenny？！

Barry终于脸红了起来，在捡起浴袍时绊了一跤。

“找你自己的去，”Cold拖长了语调，亲昵地瞥去一眼，“这一个是我的。”

Barry的脸变得更烫了，忍不住露出一个细微的微笑，迅速将自己裹进浴袍里。他的，Cold刚刚说。他是Cold的。

不是他的男友，不是他的伴侣，而是他的…嗯，他的所有物。

当Barry遮掩起身体，女人撅起嘴，双眼目不转睛地盯着他看。她冲Cold嘟起下唇，问道，“你确定我真的不能借用他？”

“十分确定，”Cold收敛起了微笑，现在换上了平时惯常的假笑。

“你叫什么名字，甜心？”女人问道，优雅地从桌子上滑落，接近了他。

“Barry，Barry Allen，”他回答到，在此刻感到有些紧张。女人表现得十分友好，但她紧盯着他的眼神却有些不对劲。那是露骨的掠夺欲，与Cold侵略性的眼神如出一辙。

“我是Lisa Snart，”她轻柔地说道，掌心朝下向他伸出手。

当听到她的姓氏时，Barry尽可能掩起愁容。他之前根本不知道到这个黑帮已经结婚了，尽管她显然没有被他的存在所困扰到。他和Cold刚刚上过床，以及Cold据称是个同性恋，这都是显而易见的。

也许这是场包办婚姻，事关政治因素？Barry并不很了解黑帮的情况，但他觉得他们常常为保持和平或者加强家族间的联盟而结婚。至少电视上是这样的。

Barry强迫自己露出一个礼貌的笑容，牵起她的手，在上面落下一个纯洁的亲吻。“很高兴见到你，Snart太太。”

“太太…？哦！多么可爱！”Lisa高兴地尖叫起来。她坏笑起来，给了Barry洞悉一切的眼神，嘲笑道，“呀，瞧瞧你。有人嫉妒了！”

Barry脸上的红晕迅速蔓延到了脖颈后。他没有料到自己的不满表现得如此明显。

“是Snart小姐，Barry，”Lisa咯咯轻笑，解释道。“别担心，我是他妹妹。除此之外，Lenny从出生起还没进过任何一条阴道。”

Barry结结巴巴地试图找出一个合适的回答，但什么也说不出口。显然他看了过多的电影。他真是个笨蛋。Barry尽量不将自己的安心展露在外。

“谢谢你的分享，”Cold慢条斯理道，将堆放在桌面上的账本整理成一叠。

Lisa向Barry露出一个甜美的微笑，狡猾地眨眨眼。Snart兄妹有着相似的冰蓝色双眼，但Lisa的眼神并不像她的哥哥那样苛刻。虽然仍旧贪婪，是的，但要更宽和一些。

她的存在十分温暖、悠闲与放松，与她不近人情的兄长形成鲜明对比。哦，除了那假笑。那个假笑毫无二致，Barry为自己没有更快发现其中的相似之处而深感愚蠢。

当Lisa转向办公桌时，Barry的视线被她裸露的背吸引了。伤疤遍布她的皮肤。其中大部分又长又粗，纵横交织在她整片背上，像穿着一件剧痛编织而成的紧身胸衣。

Barry咬紧牙齿闭上嘴，意识到自己正呆呆盯着她。他从未见过如此可怕的伤疤，甚至不敢去猜测它们的由来。

不管那是什么，绝不会是什么好事。

“哦，只是尽我所能帮帮我的哥哥罢了。”Lisa跳回了办公桌的边缘，向Cold咧嘴一笑。她的双眼突然瞪大了，渴望地喘着气，“你应该带上Barry！”

天啊。带Barry去哪儿。

“不，”Cold平静地说道，将公文包放上办公桌，收起账本。

Lisa不理会他的回答，继续兴奋道，“他将是完美的！”她向Barry微笑起来，一脸纯良地发问，“你自己有合适的西装吗，Barry？”

Barry有些坐立不安，为自己否定的答案而感到尴尬。他张嘴想要作出答复，但Cold已经替他回答了，“不，他没有。”

“我可以带他去购物！”她拍了拍双手，欢呼道。“嗯，你明天有空吗，Barry？”

“他有空，”Cold再次回答道，“失业福利。但是不，你不准带他去购物，因为他不会参加聚会的。”

“哦，嘘，他当然会参加，”Lisa坚持，根本不在意她的哥哥。“试想一下，一旦我把他打扮好，他挽在你的手臂上会有多可爱呀。”

Barry跌坐在床铺上，看着他们焦灼地争辩。在酒店里过夜是一回事，但去参加聚会又是一回事，那会造成些讨人厌的新隐患。

Barry知道Joe正派人监视着Cold。如果他在公共场合被人看见和黑帮在一起，那将会是Joe猜测出他们关系的好时机。他可能会再次设法找到他，以获取有关Cold的信息。

虽然Maury坚称Joe实际上不会以任何可能会让Barry陷入危险的方式介入其中，但他突然害怕起来。即使Joe什么也没说，如果Cold发现他的养父是个警察，他仍旧会觉得自己是个卧底。

一个正为谋杀案调查黑帮的警察。

这听起来不太美妙。

“我会在明天下午去接你，”Lisa说道，固执地无视了当她对Barry说话时兄长阴沉的脸色。

“我会考虑的，”Cold在漫长的停顿后退让道。

Lisa像是他已经同意了那般笑起来，在离开办公桌时高兴地吻了吻他的脸颊。她拿起公文包，向Barry小幅度摆了摆手指。“明天见，小可爱，”她轻快道，“祝你们两个玩得开心！”

Cold看起来颇为恼火，在他妹妹欢腾地离开时微微扭曲了面容。他一直等到门关上了，才发出一声沉重的叹息，向后靠上椅背。修长的手指按摩着太阳穴，双眼缓缓闭上。

Barry有些焦躁不安，注视Cold时在地板上轻踱着脚。因为没有被给予任何指令，他不知道现在该做什么，一边尽可能耐心地等待着，一边忧愁地酝酿着勇气。

Barry必须得说些什么了。这一切都让他难看极了，但他必须得告诉Cold，在别的人那么做之前。

“Cold，先生，”Barry轻声开始道，“有些东西…我想我需要告诉你。”

“关于什么？”Cold扬起眉毛，听上去并不特别感兴趣。

“嗯，关于我的家人，”Barry坐立不安地回答道。

“一些…私人的东西？”Cold问道，缓缓睁开眼。他若有所思地探究起Barry，从办公桌后站起身，走向床铺。

“是的，”Barry重重吞咽一声，说道。

Cold沉吟着，示意Barry到床的另一边好让自己坐下。他背靠在床头板中央，舒展起修长的腿。

Barry舔起嘴唇，心脏跳上了嗓子眼。他必须这么做，他必须告诉Cold实情。“先生？”

Cold轻哼一声，拍了拍大腿，Barry顺从地爬过去。他开始跨上Cold的腰腹，想着是否要再做一次骑乘，但Cold牢牢抓住他的胳膊纠正了他，将头一歪，引导着Barry转向另一侧。

Barry悄声嘟哝着，转过身去直到臀部碰上Cold的腹部，膝盖落在对方大腿两侧。他意图向后躺下靠着Cold的胸膛，急切渴求着接触，但Cold将他推向前去。

Barry伏倒下去，以手肘支撑起身体，当Cold的手抚摸上他被长袍覆盖的双腿时，他呜咽起来。他闭上双眼，身体渴求着服从，但却无法阻止脑内尖叫着的那个细小声音。

Barry觉得如果不将这说出来，自己会爆炸的，于是再次尝试，“先生，我真的需要告诉你——”

“我不在乎，”Cold断然说道。灵巧的手指划过Barry的胯部、他的屁股，掀起碍事的长袍。

“但是，先生，我想你需要…哦操，”Barry哀鸣一声，蜷起了脚趾，Cold的手指轻巧跃上了他的后穴。他听到润滑剂被打开的轻响，阴茎期待地抽搐起来。

“我想你需要保持安静，”Cold说道，更感兴趣于掰开Barry的臀瓣，用湿滑的手指探索他青涩的后穴。“不许说任何词，不许发出任何声音，除非我向你发问。明白了吗？”

“明白，先生，”Barry做了个深呼吸，回答道。服从的欲望压过了告诉Cold关于家人真相的需求，当他听到那优美的嗓音时，忧虑散去了。

“哦？真的吗？我们拭目以待，”Cold嘲弄着，嗓音低沉而分外邪恶。他轻笑一声，手指突兀地插入Barry的后穴。

Barry咬住自己的舌头试图不发出哭声，口鼻并用拼命呼吸着。

Cold的手指有条不紊，以及他妈的，为什么它们那么修长，慢慢地插入与弯曲，恰到好处地让Barry想要尖叫。

Barry咬上了自己的拳头，艰难喘息，尽自己最大努力保持完全沉默。

“你觉得对我们的交易做个小修订怎么样？”Cold全然冷静地问道。他们仿佛在进行一场商业谈判，Cold正深深抵在Barry体内的指关节不过是无关紧要的。

“什—什么修订？”Barry紧咬着牙嘶嘶发声。

“我想添加一个床上服务以外的拓展选项，”Cold回答，“你感兴趣吗？”

“你是说Lisa提到的那个聚会？哦，操！”Barry尖叫起来，Cold的手指在他体内旋转扭动，使他双腿发颤。他能感受到前列腺上强烈的按压，天啊，他忍不住溢出出一声细小的呜咽。

“对，”Cold平静地回答，更用力地按压下去，Barry只能依靠摒住呼吸来抑制住尖叫。“常规付酬，一万美元一整晚？除此之外，我将默许我妹妹的要求，并且会支付你的服装。”

Cold慢慢撤出了手指，Barry显然松了口气，点点头。“我会去的。我…我需要做什么？”

“确切地说，是我想要你做的，”Cold冰冷地回答说，双手在Barry的臀瓣上轻轻揉捏。“保持安静，待在我身边，并表现得体。”

Barry感受到了自己敏感后穴周遭的温热，双眼求助般睁大眼睛，拼命忍住呜咽的冲动。Cold的手在身后操控着他，嘴靠近了他的臀部，吐息几乎要触碰到他。

“所以，”Cold低声说，嘴唇轻拂过Barry的臀肉，“我们成交了？”

“是——！哦老天！”Barry呻吟起来，Cold的舌头毫无预兆侵犯了他，他的头颅垂下抵住了床单。Cold的舌头正在他体内，如手指那般灵巧地活动着，深深探入内里，富有技巧地轻吮肉穴的边缘。

Barry在床单上抓挠着，向后推着Cold的嘴，发出可悲的啼哭。他知道自己应该保持安静，可他怎么能像这样被Cold的舌头肏弄？

他过去也曾有过几次肛吻，但从来没人这样将他吞吃入腹。Cold的舌头侵犯得不可思议之深，低声咆哮着轻咬上Barry的嫩肉。

正是这牙齿的碾磨让Barry最终哭喊出声，稍纵即逝的刺痛与快感混合得如此美妙。正在他爽得浑身发抖时，Cold离开了，那天鹅绒般的嗓音嘲讽道，“你做得可真好…”

“求你了，先生，”Barry乞求道，努力朝Cold拱动自己的臀部，轻声啜泣。“请不要停止。”

“但我告诉过你要保持安静，”Cold恶劣而愉悦地徐声曼道。Barry能够清楚听到他舔舐嘴唇与打开抽屉的声响。“你觉得自己值得被那样对待吗，在你表现得如此糟糕之后？”

“不，先生，”Barry颤抖着。席卷而来的失望压倒了一切。他想要Cold更多的舔舐，他更多的任何东西，即使他知道自己因为违令而不值得被那样对待。他哀声乞求，“我会好好表现的，求你了。”

“坐起来，”Cold耐心说道，强壮的臂膀拉着Barry躺下，剥去了他的长袍。“张嘴。”

Barry选择服从，并为突如其来的乳胶味而眨了眨眼。一个橡胶球塞进了他的齿间。当Cold扣好它时，宽皮革带轻轻刮上了他的脸颊，这感觉有些奇怪与不自然。

一个口球。Cold堵住了他的嘴。Barry的舌头在球上舔了舔，尝到了新的味道。虽然有些奇怪，但皮革的感觉不错。这抚慰到他了，他处于一种古怪的镇静之下，尽管肉体正沦陷在性欲之中。

现在，他能做个好男孩了，他能像Cold想要的那样安静了。他不必再艰难地作斗争，他能够享受自己，并成为Cold想要的样子。

“这样，”Cold叹息着，称心极了，“好多了。”

Barry尝试性地呜咽道，声音即刻变得沉闷模糊。

“悦耳，”Cold称赞道，伸手一把抓住Barry的头发，将他扯回背靠上自己的胸口，嘴唇略过他的耳朵，轻声说道，“拇指朝上是同意，如果任何时候你想要我停下，拇指朝下。明白吗？”

拇指朝上，没有丝毫犹豫。

“很好，”Cold沉声说，反应迅速地做好准备，“因为我等不及想听到你尽力尖叫了。”

Barry是全然温顺的，粗喘着任由Cold粗壮的阴茎抵入他湿滑的后穴。他大声呻吟，口球堵住了声音，却并不完全。Cold的手指掐入他的臀瓣，闷哼着提速至野蛮的律动频率，粗暴地迫使Barry在他的阴茎上起起伏伏。

Barry屈从于情欲，将自己完全交托给Cold对他肉体的掠夺索取。他沉醉欢愉的哭喊因口球而喑哑，Barry甚至怀疑Cold享受的恰恰正是这样的声音。因为他哭喊得越高声，Cold肏他就越用力。

丰沛的口涎开始留下，Barry对自己造成的一片狼藉羞耻地发出哀吟。他尽可能地吞咽它们，但很快涎水就淌下了下巴，滴落上胸膛。他尝试将头颅后仰以利用重力，呻吟着笨拙滚动喉头。

Cold的一只手突然握上了Barry的咽喉，做了几下猛撞，手指滑上他的胸膛，找到那淌下的光亮湿痕。Cold低喘着，循着涎液找到了Barry嘴里的口球，逼迫出一声美妙的呜咽。

Barry闭上双眼，在那蛊惑人的嗓音下迷失于极乐之中。他还没来得及思考自己犯了个多么可怕的错误，Cold的手就已经扼紧了他的喉咙。

Barry喘着粗气，浑身僵硬。啊，该死。他紧张地期待起随之而来的惩罚。

但Cold没有试图移动他，也没有谴责他。实际上他只是将Barry牢牢按住，缓缓用手向他的脖子施压，在他耳边低沉出声，“还好吗？”

Barry迅速给出一个朝上的拇指，随之在Cold更为凶猛的动作下哭喊起来。Cold开始迅猛地顶撞起他的臀部，抬起他的腿将Barry肏开。他费力的喘息让Barry全身战栗。在他挣扎着跟上律动的步调时，大腿火烧似地酸痛。

他坚信，这比自己所知的任何一次都接近天堂，身体与灵魂的每一寸都被Cold所吞食。

Cold掠夺了一切，每一声沉闷的哭喊与每一滴溢出的口涎，这让他们的身体前所未有地贴近。即使隔着毛衣，Barry也能感受到脊背上Cold身体的热度。

Cold的手指从Barry的脖子抚至嘴唇，蘸着从他下巴上收集到的涎液戏弄着他的双唇。当他摸过被牙齿咬合的口腔底部时，那触碰无疑是虔诚的。Cold的呼吸与低吼已趋于狂热，Barry知道这意味着终局临近。

Barry绝望地啜泣着，试图将头转向Cold，双眼恳求着解脱。他太想高潮了，它疼得那么厉害，但这不能在没有允许的时候，还不能。

“去吧，”Cold低吼道，他的手紧锁着Barry的咽喉，“用上所有的口水。弄湿你的手，然后再触摸自己。”

Barry呜咽，顺从地点头。他的手迅速擦去胸口的口涎，抓住自己的阴茎疯狂套弄起来。它又脏又黏，当欲望无法再压抑时，Barry不知羞耻地大声呻吟起来。

Barry将自己的一切都交给了Cold，身体脱力摔落，使两人越过界限。Barry腰臀拱起濒临崩溃，Cold的手紧紧扼着Barry的喉咙，他们在极乐中纠缠在一起。

快感炸裂在Barry的眼前，就如同一连串烟花，他射了，啜泣着被自己的泪水呛住。他的身体全然委顿，筋疲力尽，在Cold身下崩溃。他头晕目眩，在Cold以几下顶撞作为结束时轻声悲泣。Cold发出餍足的低哼，收回手，用嘴唇摩挲起Barry的耳朵。他细致地取下口球，轻柔地抚摸上Barry脸颊上被皮革勒过的地方，“出色的工作，Mr.Allen…”

Barry汲取着空气，露出明亮的微笑，为那甜蜜的赞美而喜悦。他无力得像个布娃娃，使得Cold小心地将他放到传单上。他完全累坏了，而内心却无比充实。

Cold从床上离开，处理掉避孕套，将自己的裤子处理好。他整理起包装与润滑剂，将口塞放回抽屉，一语不发走向浴室。门紧紧关上了。

Barry舒展起自己修长的身体，为自己纯粹的满足感而大声呻吟。他现在黏糊糊的一团糟，身体因为过于粗暴地被使用了而抽动着。他感到这难以置信极了。他不愿离开这张床，一直躺着，直到Cold回来。

Cold坐在床沿，手里拿着一条毛巾。

Barry本想接过它将自己清理干净，但出乎他的预料，Cold开始擦拭起他的身体。毛巾潮湿却温暖，Barry几乎为这触感而呻吟起来。Cold擦遍了他身体的每一寸，一丝不苟且彻彻底底，确保抹去了所有体液。

当Cold对Barry的干净而满意后，他短暂地摸了摸他的头发，低声说，“我敢说今晚你已经为自己赚到了奖金，Mr.Allen。”

“谢谢你，先生，”Barry满足地叹息一声。他从未为自己如此骄傲过，从未为做了一件出色的工作而如此喜悦过。

Cold对他露出一个微笑，短暂但一反常态的真切，足够让Barry的心震颤起来。那只持续了片刻，Cold再次站起来进入浴室。门被关上，Barry听到了落锁的声音。

Barry将被单拉到自己身上，动动下巴以缓解一些酸涩。被迫打开这么长时间无疑是难受的，但他还是忍不住微笑。

性爱已经明显变得难以置信；肛吻，口球，尤其是Cold允许他如此接近。

Cold后来对待他的那种温柔方式使得Barry的灵魂煎熬极了。他比任何时候都更想取悦Cold，渴望做任何被要求的事，只为了再次得到这样的对待。他能听到淋浴开始的声音，希望自己能够在里面和Cold一起洗澡。

天啊，这让他发疯，他仍旧不知道他赤身的样子。

他的想象蔓延开去，幻想着完美矫健的胸肌与潮湿滴水的腹肌。他太累了，甚至都无法保持清醒，满心希望能偷窥一眼，去看看实物比之他的幻想如何。他在床上扭来扭去，舒服极了，双眼已经开始闭上。

尽管他的大脑在这激情的夜晚如布丁般粘稠，他知道自己必须在太晚前把Joe的事告诉Cold。

明天。

明天聚会前他会和他谈谈它的。

Barry从自己内心深处感受到一种渴望，他意识到自己并不像失去和Cold的安排。这只关乎金钱，他告诉自己，他必须保证自己能还清债务，确保Mick不会把他扔进火里。他想要能够买些杂货，让自己操蛋的生活回归正轨，以及最后，让他的父亲出狱。

他最后清醒的念头是冰蓝色的双眼与恶意的假笑。不管他怎么努力，他心里知道这无关金钱。

再也不是了。

Barry昏睡过去，直到九点一刻门口响起熟悉的疯狂敲门声，他才再次醒来。他睡眼朦胧地呢喃着，拿起浴袍四处张望。Cold早已离开，Barry无法确认他昨晚是否真的睡在旁边。他睡得太香了，即使炸弹炸响也不能将他吵醒。

他蹒跚走到门口，通过门镜扫了眼，看到了Lola焦急地脸。

再一次迟到了。

Barry笑了，让她推着巨大的餐车进门，宽慰道，“嘿，没事的，别担心——”

“请告诉Mr.Winters我十分抱歉！”Lola哭着将托盘摆好，在上面放了个圆顶的盘子。“后厨，它只是太——”

“真的！这没什么大不了的！这都没关系！”Barry灿烂微笑着，向她保证。“我保证，这没关系。就我所知，嘿，你在九点到了这里。”

“歇息恩，Barry，”Lola叹了口气，显然如释重负。她双手合拢，坐立不安地说，“如果…如果订单比较小，这就不那么难…把它按时送到了。”

Barry点点头，好奇地侧过头颅。“他，嗯，Mr.Winter总是点那么多食物吗？”

“不，先生，”Lola摇头回答，“昨天是他第一次点饮品以外的客房服务。”

“我会和他谈谈的，”Barry许诺，露出温暖的微笑。

Lola拍了拍Barry的手臂，轻轻捏了一下。“非常感谢，”她说，“我很感激。哦！阅读便条，别忘了先阅读便条。”

“我会的！谢谢你，Lola！”Barry挥手告别，等她离开后才打开穹盖。就像昨天一样，另一张卡片等着他阅读。Barry笑起来，愉快地躺上床阅读它。

$237,007.19

Lisa在四点到你的公寓。准备好。

LS

Barry满怀兴奋与恐惧，吃完了早餐。和Boss Cold的妹妹出去购物并和他出席一场聚会，他必须找个时间和他谈谈Joe West。

Barry不知道自己告诉他时Cold会做什么，但如果想要有继续交易的机会，他就必须告诉他真相。

退一步说，至少今天会很有趣。

Barry在脑海中数着日子，在突然意识到今天是什么日子时大笑起来。今天是周五，而他有足够的现金打车去铁山监狱。

十点到两点之间都是探访时间，Barry已经知道自己应该先做什么了。

他要去见自己的父亲。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry去探望了身陷囹圄的付清，然后和Lisa度过了一段美妙时光。

Henry Allen在十七年前被控谋杀妻子Nora Allen而遭到逮捕。

邻居们听到了扭打与尖叫的声音，迅速报了警。警察赶到时，发现Henry站在她的尸体旁边，手里拿着一把刀。他坚称自己回家晚了，发现自己的妻子已经陈尸地面。他是在检查了生命体征，并意识到她已回天乏术后，才捡起这把刀的。

即使多年已过，Barry仍能记起Joe将他拷走时Henry高呼自己清白的场景。Barry曾试图抓住父亲的腿，为他辩护，乞求Joe不要将他爸爸带走。他才刚失去妈妈，不想再失去爸爸了。Barry太过歇斯底里了，Joe让另一名警察将他带走，把他安置在警车后，直到他冷静下来。

所有的邻居都在指指点点，他不得不看着Joe将父亲押走，对此束手无策。他一直想告诉警察他看到了事件始末，他知道自己的父亲没有杀人。他很清楚谁杀了他的母亲，而且那个人并不是Henry。

黄衣人，他尖叫着，是黄衣人做的。

但是没有人，哪怕Joe，相信他。他只是个孩子，显然是蒙昧而心理受创的。

没有任何证据显示房子里还有其他人，也没有看到任何人进出此地。由于没有其他嫌疑人，审判飞速进展，判决是在终身监禁于铁山监狱。

直到十一岁，Barry才再次见到父亲。那是他无数次逃离Joe家的首次，钱包里装着偷来的现金，打到了一辆去往监狱的出租车。他满面泪水将小拳头砸在探访室的窗户上，设法找到将父亲救出来的办法，差点就被狱警扔出来。

Henry无力而哀痛地注视着他，将手按在玻璃上，对他说，“嘿，嘿，猛男。把你的小爪子放到这儿，好吗？就放我手边上。记住，儿子。只有一英寸厚的玻璃横在我们手间，好吗？仅此而已，只是一英寸。这并不真的很多，对不对？我们比你想的还要近。”

Barry啜泣着，举起小手放到父亲手上。“这也可能是一百万英里，”他哭了。

“不，”Henry安慰道，“这只是一英寸，微不足道的一英寸。记住，我们的手之间可能还隔着一英寸的玻璃，但没有任何事物能将我们的心分离，好吗？没有任何事物能将带走我的爱，永远没有。无论我们相隔多远，我永远陪伴着你。我爱你，儿子。”

Barry将那一刻铭记不忘；即使是在Joe把他逮回家，将他禁足一个月之后。

当Barry终于年满十八，Joe再也不能限制他了，他尽自己所能多地看望起父亲。即使那里仍有一英寸的玻璃，他们设法弥补了Joe夺走的时光，结下一段美好的友谊。Henry不止是他的父亲；在Maury之后，他也成为了Barry最好的朋友，珍惜他们的每一次见面。

距Barry最后一次见到Henry已经过去一个多月了。城市巴士并不通往铁山，而且由于Barry卖掉了自己的车，想要到达监狱，除坐出租车之外别无他法。他并不后悔将现金全花在这次旅程上，只渴望能在几周之后首次见到父亲。

“嘿，猛男，”Barry一坐下拿起电话，Henry就笑着打招呼。他举起手，轻轻按在玻璃上，就像Barry第一次探访他时那样。“那么久没见你，都开始担心了。”

“事情有些紧凑，”Barry飞快地对听筒回答道，他将手覆盖上父亲的那只以示问候，这都是他们小仪式的一部分，“所以不容我来这里，但没关系！现在所有事都在好转。”

Henry斜瞟一眼。“儿子，那是…那是个吻痕？”

Barry睁大双眼，拍上自己脖颈，立刻脸红了。“呃…”

 Henry失声大笑，戏谑道，“哦，好吧，我想事情真的在好转了，是吧？”

“嗯，对，但有点复杂，”Barry吞吞吐吐，羞涩地苦笑了下。

“感情总是如此，”Henry向他保证。

“无论如何。我依旧没办法获得接触案件档案的许可，”Barry飞快转移了话题，“律师告诉我，如果我能从法官那里得到动议，他们就必须允许我看到它们，因此我们正争取上诉。因为发现了——”

“儿子，”Henry用手指轻敲着玻璃，安抚道，“上个月起我就没见过你了。我更乐意听到这个吻痕的由来，而不是谈论这个案子。”

Barry撅起嘴，飞快地眨眨眼。天啊。他要怎么向父亲解释呢？“呃…”

“谁是那个幸运女孩？”Henry坏笑着问道。

“实际上，是个男人，”Barry慢慢说道，“但我不觉得…你会赞同。”

“Barry，你几年前就出来见我了，”Henry说道，显然有些受伤，“你知道我爱你，会支持任何你喜欢的人——”

“不，不，不！并不只是因为他是个男人！”Barry慌忙回答。“是这样的，他是，好吧。呃。中心城的黑帮老大，以及很有可能还是个杀人犯。他的…恐怕不是你想要我找的那样？”

Henry侧过头，试图填补空白之处。“年长？”

“对！”Barry惊喊一声。“他的年长。”

“就这样？”Henry嗤之以鼻。“年长多少？”

Barry茫然地回望过去。事实上他根本不知道Cold有多大年纪了。他发间的白色全暗示着他定然比看上去老，或者也可能当黑帮老大而导致的须发早白。“嗯，我…不是很确定。这才刚开始，我不清楚这段感情有多认真。正是这样。就目前而言。”

Henry温暖微笑着点点头。“至少看起来是个不错的开端。”

“是的。”Barry知道自己整张脸都是通红的，能够感受到热量从皮肤上逸散出来。一想到Cold，他忍不住微笑起来，边叹气边补充说道，“但我觉得它不会长久。”

“为什么不？”

“我不认为…我不认为他会认真寻求些什么，”Barry在片刻后回答道，谨慎挑选了用词。

“那他就是个蠢蛋，” Henry粗鲁地喷起鼻息。“因为你出色极了。拥有你对于任何人来说都是种幸运。”他能够看出Barry在讨论爱情生活时的有多尴尬，于是他选择改变话题。“Maury怎么样了？还粗糙得那么可怕？”

“一如既往，”Barry轻笑道。“但他很好。最后戒了烟。你知道的，通常意义上来说。”

“嘿。任何低于三包的量对他来说都是种改善了。”Henry愉快地笑了。“我将永远感激他照顾你。他是个好人。”

“最好的。”Barry赞同道。

“那么，你的课程怎么样了？”

“不错，”Barry佯装无事撒了个谎，勉强挂着不自然的微笑。就Henry所知，Barry依旧在上大学。尽管他已经在几年前辍学，致力于重新审理此案。Henry还以为Barry正在当地一家律师事务所实习，而事实上他已经因为窥探上诉案件的信息被解雇了。

“只是不错？”Henry试探道。

“对！我，嗯，现在就上一节课，”Barry结结巴巴说道。他是个糟糕的撒谎者，但他不想让父亲为他担心。“可能马上就要休息一个学期。”

Henry皱起眉头，叹息道，“儿子，如果你一直请假，你永远成不了一名律师。”

Barry的微笑暗含悲伤，点点头。“是，我知道，爸爸。没关系，我会把它处理好的。我只需要继续存钱就能自己付钱上课了。我已经有点受不了助学贷款了。”

“好，”Henry点头回应，“我知道了，猛男。我只想你过得好，你知道的。毕业，取得律师资格，找份好工作。”他笑着逗趣说，“把你家老头从监狱里救出来。”

“嘿，我正在为这努力！”Barry笑了起来，轻柔的微笑。那是在他再也付不起学费前的最初计划。他想成为一名律师，这样他就能释放父亲，最终也帮到其他被误判的人。

但用学费支付法律咨询费并不是律师所为，Barry选择追究父亲的案子而非继续学业。

“认真地说，”Henry笑道，“我希望你快乐。成功之类的。真的要密切关注你的债务，你明白的。你不会希望它们失控的。”

“对，”Barry回答说，愚蠢地咧嘴笑笑。他现在正背负着一大笔债务，但他完全没抱怨它。

“这是怎么了？”Henry眉头紧锁。他竟低声窃语，又开起玩笑，“嗯，什么东西让你想起了那个新朋友？”

“什——？不！为，为什么你要这么说，”Barry打起磕绊，用手抹了把脸。

“因为我能像读书一样读你，”Henry露出小小的坏笑，说道。“你露出了同样笨拙的眼神，和曾经提到Iris时一样。”

Barry的笑容逐渐消失了。

“妈的。对不起，孩子。”Henry向他道歉，微微有些难过。

Iris是Joe West的女儿，也是Barry儿时的心上人。他们的友谊是Barry和Joe决裂的牺牲品。比起Barry，Iris很轻易就站在她父亲那边，失去她曾让他心碎极了。自从Barry离开West家之后，他们只说过寥寥数语。

Barry仍然常常想起她，但他此生的这一部分已经结束。他想念她，她是他选择试图解救父亲这条道路上唯一的遗憾。在他们还是青少年时，他的迷恋就已经变为了全然的初恋，尽管Barry从未承认过自己的感受。他们是最好的朋友，他从未想过要做些失去这一点的事。

但Barry不能放弃自己的父亲，而当他和Joe形同陌路的时候？无论如何，他最终还是失去了她。几年前她搬出了中心城去完成学业。他不知道她发生了什么，但希望她能够开心。

“没关系，”Barry耸耸肩说道，平衡起肩上的电话听筒。“那是很久以前的事了。”

“现在一切都恍若隔世了，”Henry谈到，用手肘支着靠上前，托着下巴。“你知道的，我真的很开心你今天能来。有件事我想和你谈谈。认真的。”

Barry皱眉，好奇地歪歪脑袋。“什么事，爸爸？又有人找你麻烦？”

“不，不，”Henry飞快说道，“没有这样的事。”他叹了口气，在痛苦中皱起脸。

“什么？”Barry平静地问道，胃部在恐惧中扭曲起来。

“我希望你放弃上诉这个案子，”Henry缓缓说道，他用词十分精准，仿佛一直练习着它们。“如果你还想当个律师，这样已经可以了。我希望你能有个成功的事业。但你必须让我离开，儿子。”

“什…”Barry震惊地盯着父亲，胸膛在挣扎喘息时剧烈起伏。“不。不，我不会这样做的。”

“儿子，”Henry坚定地说，“已经快十二年了。”

“我不会放弃你的，”Barry含泪坚持，手指紧紧抓住电话。“我清楚你没杀妈妈。我清楚自己看到了什么，我永远不会停下的。”

“那这要持续多久？”Henry柔声问道。他听上去又累又挫败。“我爱你，但我们都知道你现在并不真的在上学。我不清楚你为赚钱在干什么，但我知道不是在那家律师事务所。”

Barry哽住了，像条脱水的鱼。好吧，该死，太多精心编造的谎言了。

“你是个糟透了的撒谎者，猛男，”Henry说道，附带一个微笑。“我不希望你因为我而一直将自己的生活搁置不管。”

“但是爸爸，”Barry悲伤地嗅鼻，诚挚的说道，“你就是我的生命。你是我唯一的家人。我爱Maury，但他不是你。你是…你是我的一切。我不在乎你说了什么。我会把事情澄清的，我会的，我保证。我很抱歉对你撒了谎，但我不会放弃的。我爱你。”

Henry的双眼被泪水浸透，强装镇定。“我也爱你，”他喃喃说道，嘴唇颤抖，决心冰消瓦解。“非常爱你。”

Barry将手放回玻璃上，胡乱点着头。“只是一英寸，还记得吗？仅此而已。”

Henry深吸一口气，露出疲惫的微笑，将手印上他的儿子的手。“只是一英寸。”

蜂鸣器响起，通知他们时间到了。Barry丧气抱怨一声，恳求地看向父亲。“我爱你，爸爸。我会让你出狱的，发誓。”

“我也爱你，”Henry平静回答，“我非常爱你。无论如何，我都为你骄傲，为你试图做的一切而骄傲。但是。请记住，儿子。我们中只有一人确被拘禁在监狱，好吗？”

Barry皱眉，不明白他的意思。但没等他发问，狱警已经过来把父亲押送走了。Barry站起来挥手道别，尽可能多看父亲一眼，直到他消失在监狱深处。

他悲不自胜，拖沓步子回到外面，等待另一辆出租车。他将自己的全部人生都投注于解救父亲上。他付出自己拥有的一切，甚至透支未来，只为证明父亲的清白。他知道自己的父亲没有杀人。

他知道黄衣人是真实存在的。

已经太久了，他如今只能在梦里看见他，但如果他凝神静思，仍旧能唤醒些许记忆残片。明黄色的外套，扭曲面容上的讥笑，母亲的哭声，鲜血…没等他探知到一切，Barry就遍体打颤了。

监狱大门外设了些长椅，Barry踉跄走过去，在双腿伸展前便崩溃瘫倒。他大口喘气，在自己掌中啜泣着。他没有疯。黄衣人是真实存在的，迟早有一天，Barry会设法找到他的。

他会找到他，救出自己的父亲。

但代价却是，一个小小的声音在脑海中耳语。他失去了整个West家庭，失去了高等教育，失去了事业前途，他正委身于Boss Cold以偿还巨额债务。更不用说，那是一笔无益于解救父亲的债务。

Barry疯狂大笑，含泪而苦涩。他本可以用那笔花费在法律咨询费上的钱上完法学院，现在自己为父亲代理这个案件。

他擦去面上的泪水，可怜地抽着鼻子。他试图告诉自己还有时间。即使他和Cold搞砸了，他还能完成自己的学位。这是有可能的。他没必要放弃，他不能。他必须让希望长存。

不仅使为了他的父亲，同样也是为了自己。

出租车载着他回到家，他试图有成效地度过接下来的几个小时。他知道，Lisa Snart很快就会带他出去购物。他洗了很久澡，刮了胡子，整理了更多衣物，最后翻出剩余的最后一点现金。十二美元十九美分。

十九美分。

Barry将一分、五分、十分的硬币铺陈在厨房柜台上。这个数字似乎是必然的，同时也毫无价值。现在，一切都没有意义，除却天鹅绒般在他耳边响起的低语。

Cold。

天啊，这该死的声音令他毙命。Barry的父亲曾告诉他要找到幸福，但没有什么能比像个心甘情愿的奴隶般，听从Cold拉长调子的命令，更能为他带来满足了。

但他与Cold之间只是场生意，无关私情。想到Cold时，他的脸上从不出现无言的爱慕。能触碰到他的短暂瞬间中，他的心也定然没有颤抖。这只是笔交易，只是份财务协议。

对吧？

Barry听到了敲门的叮当乐声，抬起头来。他看向壁炉上的钟。现在是四点半。Lisa显然不像她的哥哥那样欣赏守时。

他做了个深呼吸，双手梳过头发，思绪混乱，腹中惴惴。

他的父亲今早才让他放弃洗清罪名的征伐，而他现在正准备和一个黑帮老大的妹妹出去购物；一个正让他用身体偿还荒唐债务的黑帮老大，同时也是他养父正在调查的谋杀案嫌疑人。

哦，以及，之前提到的黑帮老大根本不知道他和那个警察的关系，尽管Barry已经尽最大努力去坦白了。

没什么大不了的，他内心尖叫起来。

当他打开门，Lisa魅力十足靠在门框上，怀里抱着个棕色纸质购物袋，肩上挎着个大得荒谬的提包，猫儿似狡猾地笑起来。

她压低嗓音，模仿她的哥哥向他打了个招呼。“你好，Mr.Allen。”

Barry忍不住露出微笑，示意她进来，含笑道，“嘿！”

“玛格丽塔永不嫌早，”Lisa欢声回答了Barry未出口的问题。她从他身边擦过，直接走向厨房，仿佛已经来过这里一千次了。

她开始从纸袋中掏出一个个瓶子，Barry认出了龙舌兰与酸甜汁，并哼着小调在橱柜间走动。“你知道吗，你真的住在个该死的垃圾场，”她环视厨房，干巴巴说道。

“我知道，”Barry对这刺伤皱了皱眉。“这是我能承受的极限了。”

“呀，对不起，甜心，”Lisa安慰着冲他抛了个媚眼。“别觉得糟糕。你要知道，我和Lenny其实以前就住在离这儿两个街区的地方，”她笑道。

“真的？”Barry眨眼。很难想像Cold在这样的地方生活。这实在算不上好地方。

“真的。命运在一夜间就能改写，甜心。”Lisa哼了一声，低下头对Barry露出个坏笑，从她的大提包里掏出一个搅拌机。“你不是很了解我哥哥，是吗？”

Barry耸耸肩，微微红了脸。“没时间Google他，在Mick试图烤了我的手的时候。”

Lisa大笑，悦耳的声音如同铃响。“唉，但这是值得的，对不对？毕竟，现在你有了这个小‘协议’。”她短暂停下调酒的动作，在空中扭了扭手指，狡黠一笑。

“他告诉你了。”Barry面红耳热，看着Lisa从冰柜里挖出冰块，将所有东西倒进搅拌机。

“我哥哥对我无所不言，”Lisa得意地告知他，合上盖子，按下启动键。她让机器自行运作，在把它们搅成泥之前，停下加入了更多的龙舌兰与橙汁。

Barry对此噎得说不出话来，惊悸于Cold告诉了她多少细节。他一定看上去惶恐万分，因为Lisa再次大笑起来。

“哦！甜心！”Lisa轻拍他的胳膊。“别担心，他不会每件事都详尽地告诉我。你们关起门来做的事我可不关心。鞭子和铁链，所有这些，不在乎！”

Barry短暂做了个关于Cold将他绑缚起来的白日梦，随后迅速清醒了。和Cold的妹妹混在一起时，保持理智。

Lisa找到了个盘子，往里面倒了点金光闪闪的酒液，随后向Barry努努嘴。“别指望你能有玛格丽塔酒杯，对吧？”

“没错，”Barry回答道，羞涩微笑着挠挠后颈。“呃，但我有这些？”他将手伸进水池上方的柜子里，掏出两个十分欢乐的圣诞马克杯。一个是驯鹿，一个是雪人。“它们至少是干净的。”

“啊，它们超可爱的！”Lisa尖叫起来，迫不及待接过它们。她将杯沿在盘中的酒里浸了浸，随后在潮湿的边缘上撒了一圈盐。她倒入搅拌机内的容物，端起驯鹿杯祝酒。“干杯！”

“干杯，”Barry笑着说，轻轻用自己的雪人杯碰了碰Lisa的。实话说，在看过往搅拌机内倒入了多少龙舌兰后，他有点担心它的口味。他啜饮了一口，惊讶地发现这相当美味。他合上嘴唇，一种出人意料的悦人口感麻痹了舌尖。“这是…肉桂？”

“是的！”Lisa自豪地说。“这是黄金杜松子酒。我总把它沾在杯沿，杯里，任何地方。我爱这玩意儿。”

“十分美味。”Barry赞同道，又喝了一口。

Lisa跳上柜台，满足地坐下喝了起来。“现在，以下就是计划，Barry，”她得意勾唇。“先手，我们调玛格丽塔。然后，我们喝玛格丽塔。然后，我们调更多的，也把它们喝完。”

“当我们喝完的时候？”

“那我们就去逛街，”Lisa笑着说。

Barry低低吹了声口哨。酒液劲很足，搅拌机里还留着大量的残渣。“我们要全喝完它们？”

“得让你多喝点酒，灌足了好把我想知道的一切都告诉我，”Lisa灿烂微笑着说道。

Barry不知道这个主意好在哪里，他将腰臀后靠在Lisa对面的柜台上。“你可以直接问我，”他不安地提出，“我的意思是，我不能向你保证我什么都会回答。”

“既然如此，一定要继续喝啦，”Lisa开玩笑地命令道。

“该死，”Barry笑着又抿了一口。他已经很久没碰过酒精了，无需多时，Lisa的审讯就变得顺畅起来。

“所以，你来自中城？”Lisa好奇地喊道。

“出生并长大，”Barry轻松回答。这类问题他能应付。

“有兄弟姐妹吗？”

“独生。”

“父母呢？”

“我爸爸在…某处。差不多这样。这很复杂。而我妈妈…她在我很小的时候就死了。”

“哦，该死，抱歉，”Lisa说道，嘴唇轻轻嘟起。“我妈妈也在我很小的时候死了。Lenny也是。”

“抱歉。”Barry是认真的。他十分理解失去父母的痛苦。他又喝了点酒，鼓起勇气发问，“你和Cold不…不是同一个母亲吗？”

“哦！不！”Lisa大声笑道。“我们的父亲对在他能力范围内散播种子这件事十分慷慨。中城也许有着十几个小Snart跑来跑去，但Lenny 和我是他唯一承认的人。而这是因为他必须那么做，你懂的…”她期许地停下话语。

Barry无奈地耸耸肩，显然很困惑。他根本不知道Lisa要说什么。

“你真的对我们一无所知，”Lisa为他的认知缺乏程度而感到惊讶。“那么好吧。我母亲是Don Louis Santini的表亲。曾经掌控过中心城的Santini家族？”

“我知道，”Barry点头说道，“被Cold驱逐的那个。”

“正确。那是在他们权利的巅峰时期。由于我母亲是家族的一员，Lewis不得不站出来娶她。他们在一起直到我，呃，四岁？她离开了，我们再也没听到过她的消息，知道警察叫我们去认领她的尸体。”

“天啊，我真的很抱歉，”Barry难堪而同情。“发生…发生了什么？”

“没关系，真的，”Lisa向他保证。“超久之前的事了。好吧，她喝醉了。闯了个红灯，出了车祸。”她耸耸肩。“说实话，我真的不太记得她了，所以，要怀念一个你不了解的人还是有点难度的。”

“那么…Cold的妈妈呢？”Barry对他神秘交易对象的任何信息都十分渴求。

“哦！她是Santini家族俱乐部的爵士歌手。Suzanne de Villeneuve。真棒，对吧？啊，她太迷人了，”Lisa夸张地称赞道，“今晚我要给你看她的照片，她真的超他妈漂亮。”

“今晚？”

“对，Cold在他的房子里主办聚会，”Lisa 转了转眼珠解释道，很快又拉回话题。“无论如何。她是个超级受欢迎的歌手，就比如，一直在做唱片生意，直到怀上Lenny。Santini家族对Lewis十分恼火，因为他们冉冉升起的小新星不能工作了。”

“在她怀上他之后，就回到了自己的歌唱事业，因为Santini家族要从她的唱片销量中牟利。毕竟，他们才是那些资助她的人。她承受了所有压力，尽可能快地恢复演出。但她生下Lenny就死了，然后，哦天呐，Santini家族对Lewis恼怒极了。他们指责他让她一夜大肚。”

Barry被这激烈曲折的故事惊呆了，甚至都没有意识到自己已经喝完了酒，直到他试图再喝一口，发现杯中空空如也。Lisa立刻就注意到了，重新将它添上，并为她自己斟满。

“Don Louis声称Lewis和Lenny宝宝欠了他损失的所有钱，因为这都是他们的错而导致了Suzanne的死亡，”Lisa接着说道，“所以，毫不夸张地说，Lenny出生起就像个操蛋的黑手党契约奴仆。他从可以爬行开始，就一直在为他们工作。一开始是些杂活，随着年龄增长，就开始干脏活。殴打，抢劫，以及他们想要的一切。”

Barry皱起眉，他的心在为如果出生于不同世界Cold可能成为的那个人而心痛。他大口吞下一口酒，被冰得嘶嘶抽气，问道，“等等。好吧，不是说我不珍惜这个机会，但是…你为什么要告诉我这一切？”

“这都不是什么大秘密，”Lisa拉长音调，“除此之外，你需要知道它们，如果你和Lenny还准备继续见面的话。”

Barry涨红脸。“这只是，呃，一个商业交易。”

“对极了，”Lisa哼了一声，“因为我哥哥总是做这种事，一直一直。”她幸灾乐祸地咯咯笑起来，将搅拌机内最后一点残渣混着黄金杜松子酒倒入他们的杯中。

“他不是吗？”Barry皱眉凑近。“我是说，那种不是一直…但…”

“不管Maury the Mouth告诉你了什么，不，他不是，”她笑着说，“他可能不会承认，但你确实是第一个得到这笔交易的人。”

Barry对此一时语塞，只能用更多地酒精来填补沉默。这让他更加质疑起自己目前的处境。天啊，他之前到底是怎么想的。

“我知道在这些天里的胡闹鬼混对你来说不是什么重要事，但相信我，”Lisa从柜台上滑下来，“它绝对很重要。他喜欢你。而且如果你知道更多关于Cold的事，努力去了解他，那么好吧…”她满怀希望地笑了。“也许你有机会和Lenny更进一步。”

“我…我很乐意，”Barry羞涩微笑着承认了。酒精让他浑身发烫，很快他就忍不住微笑地想着真的和Lenny亲密起来的场景。不，是Cold。他与Cold间的交易。

Barry想起了Maury关于他的心正与性相混淆的警告，用另一杯酒淹没了这个妄想。

“是的，我想你可能会的，”Lisa冲他眨眼，说道。她喝完剩下的酒，将空杯子放进水池，示意Barry也这样做，气喘吁吁道，“来吧。”

Barry乖乖点头，将马克杯倾倒喝完。他皱起眉，看到Lisa离开厨房，向他的卧室走去。他将杯子放进水池，飞快地追上她。“呃，你要做什么？”

“Len说你需要个新衣柜，”Lisa说得好像自己的所作所为显而易见，已经将他的衣服挖了出来，随后搬到梳妆台上。

“我很确定他说的只是聚会？”Barry说道，惊恐地看着她的手指探向内衣抽屉。

“我很确定我想怎么理解就怎么理解，”Lisa挑衅地露出大大的微笑，“以及，好吧，是的。你需要些新衣服了，甜心。”她拾起一条相当惨淡的四角内裤，上面还有几个洞。“令人绝望。”

“哦，老天，”Barry尴尬一笑，希望自己能躲进地缝里。他已经感到醉意盎然了，双腿就像橡胶制成的一样。他倚着墙，双手捂在脸上，呻吟道，“我知道，太糟了。”

Lisa雀跃走向门口，咯咯轻笑起来，享受着他的尴尬。她将制作玛格丽塔的原料全留下了，除了黄金杜松子酒，她将它塞进了自己的大提包内。

“别担心。Lisa会照顾你的。来吧，甜心，”Lisa挑眉说道，“我们还有些正经事要做呢。”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa和Barry为聚会而外出购物。

Lisa是坐着豪华轿车抵达的，这无疑是件明智的事，因为无论是她还是Barry都不处于能够驾车的状态。他们一起跌跌撞撞地走出Barry的公寓楼，手挽着手，谈天说笑。与Lisa在一起总能轻易感到舒适。她热情快乐的情绪极具感染力。他们挤上后座，Barry敬畏地看向豪华的内设。

“我以前从没坐过豪华轿车，”他坦言，在座位上伸展开长腿。

Lisa坐在他对面的内置酒吧旁，娇笑着从提包内掏出那瓶酒。“哦，这只是最好的一辆罢了，Len把我宠坏了。”她冲Barry笑起来，玩笑似地踢踢他的脚。“他也会宠坏你的，你知道的。”

Barry将手掩上面颊，藏起一个醺醺然的微笑。“哦，别这样。”

“我只是在说，Lenny对他在乎的人都很好，”Lisa边说着，边拿起一部联系司机的电话。“Jerry？嗨！对，我们准备好了。像往常一样，但是把Volturo留到最后。谢啦！”

Barry不确定Cold是真的在乎，还是单纯只对交易内容感兴趣。Lisa一直在谈论此事，这给了Barry过多的希望，他不确定自己是否应该将它放任自流。他注视着Lisa挂断电话，为两人倒上酒液，混合入澄清的苏打水与少量石榴糖浆。

她显然已经这样做过很多次了，能够在豪华轿车内一滴水花都不溅起地倒酒。Lisa几乎是将杯子塞入Barry手中的，为他鼓劲道，“现在！Barry Allen，这杯敬你！”

“敬我？”Barry不明所以，但仍旧干了杯，咽下糖浆调制的混合酒。

“对！”Lisa用手指指向他。“我已经很久没见到我哥哥这么开心了。”

Barry双颊发烫，抱赧地微笑起来。“我想，你只是过高地期待了你哥哥从我身上索得的东西。”

“相信我，”Lisa蹙起眉头，“我比任何人都了解他。还记得我们在酒店见面的那晚？我他妈的已经很多年没见他那样笑过了。”

Barry清楚知晓她指的是哪个微笑。“那是…那是因为我？”

“嗯，”Lisa衔着杯沿啜饮，含糊出声。“当然是。我不知道你做了什么，但继续保持，好吗？”

“会的。”Barry莞尔笑道。

他们到达了第一家商店，当Barry从豪华轿车内爬出来时，他深刻认知到自己真的是高攀了。他们正身处奢侈品购物区，他从未如此感到格格不入过。Lisa似乎察觉到了他的不适，再次将他们的胳膊挽在一起。

“嘿，别担心了，”她轻快地叫到，“我们会像《风月俏佳人》那样让你脱胎换骨的，好吗？”

Barry大笑起来，被Lisa拖进店里。她并没有开玩笑，实打实准备给他买个全套地新衣柜，销售员几乎跟不上她扫荡货架的速度。

所有颜色所有图案的扣领衬衫，复古乐队T恤衫，修身牛仔裤，大量的牛仔裤，鞋子，更多的鞋子，天呐。

Barry敬畏地盯着Lisa在商店里转悠，她甚至没看过一眼价格。偶尔，她会停下来回头打量Barry，斜睨着仿佛陷入了沉思，随后继续扫荡。如果在两件衣服间举棋不定，那就当机立断将它们一并买下。

他们所过之处，这一幕反复上演，从一家商店到下一家。Lisa为Barry买下了所有她想购置的东西，最后也开始让他自己挑选些。

“我得确认你的时尚品味是否值得信赖，”她调侃着他，拖着几件为自己挑选的礼服进到最新一家精品店的试衣区。

这已经是第四家店了。也许是第五家？Barry无疑已经醉倒了，但他度过了一段美好的时光。“我的时尚品味可不糟糕，”他扬起醉意盎然的笑容抗议道。“我只是穷得叮当响！”

“我知道，我见过你的公寓了，”Lisa悄悄窃笑起来，示意他坐在些被摆设在试衣间前的前卫长软椅上。“我们得找个时间让你搬出那里，比方说，立即。”

“负担不起，”Barry高声道，将自己扔进诱人的软垫上，发出一阵喟叹。“我还没有一份真正的工作，明白吗？”

“啊，只要向Lenny要钱就行了，”Lisa走进试衣间大声说道。她继续谈话，大喊道，“你有账单要付，对吧？你不能以纯肉食为生啊，甜心！”

Barry的脸猛地涨红起来，争辩道，“我不希望他是，就像是，我的糖爹？我需要一份工作，Lisa。这场交易不会永远持续下去的。”

Lisa穿着条金色紧身长裙从试衣间中跳了出来，背部光裸显露出优雅的脊椎曲线。她旋转几圈，从每面相邻的镜子中欣赏自己，随后回过头看向Barry。

“你一定是没给自己足够的信任，甜心，”她甜腻地说道，“但如果你真那么担心这个的话，为什么不直接向Lenny要一份工作呢？他名下有多家俱乐部，一家餐馆，完全可以合法地解决你的问题。”

“我的意思是，我想我自己能行，”Barry说道，翻了个身伏趴着，在华丽的长软椅上伸展开身体。他抬头望向Lisa，双眼再次在纵横于她背部的狰狞伤疤上徘徊。

“怎么了？”Lisa在意识到Barry的注视时皱起眉，问道。

“我可以…可以问你…”Barry揉揉脸，有点过于酩酊而找不到礼貌的提问方式。“呃…”

“这些伤疤？”Lisa接过话头，她那活泼的魅力一秒也不曾消失。

“该死，我很抱歉，”Barry立刻为自己的发问而感到羞愧。“我多管闲事了，我是个混蛋…”

“不！没关系，”Lisa灿烂地笑着说。“它们是Lewis留下的。”

“Lewis Snart，你的父亲？”Barry尽量不表现出过分的恐惧，但显然无法掌控自己的表情。“我真的太抱歉了…我…我不知道。”

“它们只是些伤疤，”Lisa露出悲伤的微笑。“我那时候太年幼了，老实说，已经不记得它们大多数是怎么来的了。又或者，也许我只是设法回避了这一切，谁他妈知道呢？ Lewis曾该死地虐待过我们，这不是什么大秘密。尤其是Lenny。天啊。Lewis是真的恨他。”

即使是在醉酒的状态下，Barry也开始串联起一切，他柔声问询，“这就是为什么Cold…呃，不…”

“不脱下他的衣服吗？”Lisa直言不讳道，“是的，这就是原因。他对此非常非常忌讳。你看，像我，我喜欢炫耀它们。我乐意知道自己活了下来。但Lenny…”她抬着嘴唇，犹豫着自己透露的分寸。“嗯…”

“没关系，”Barry飞快地说道，“我明白。我是说，我没经历过，但我理解？我只是…我不敢相信有人，任何人，会这样对待自己的孩子。”

“其实我已经花费很多时间去思考它了，”Lisa的嘴唇勾成沉思的弧度。“我曾以为，也许Lewis这样对待我们是因为他无法对Suzanne的死释怀。也许这就是为什么他如此残忍；尤其是对Lenny，因为他将她的逝去归罪于他。”

“我曾想过，哦，这就是为什么他对我的母亲如此恶劣，致使她醉得不省人事，只因为她不是Suzanne。所以，这就是为什么他伤害我；因为她的离开不可能是他的错，那很明显就是我的错了。他必须将责任推卸给别的人。除自己外的别人。”

“他做的所有烂事都是无缘由的。而我和Lenny 无疑不该承受这个。因此。事实证明，他曾经只是个该死的怪物。仅此而已。”

“曾？”Barry静静地重复道。

“啊，我忘记你消息闭塞了，”Lisa哼声，“对，甜心。千真万确的‘曾’。他死了。”

“死了？”

“嗯，”Lisa回答，调整着长裙的腰带，回到镜子前仔细查看自己的倒影。“Lenny杀了他。”

Barry觉得自己就要吐了，握紧手堵在嘴边，惊恐地喘息起来，“等等，你认真的？他杀了他？等等，这貌似是我不应该知道的黑帮秘事，哦操——”

“噗——！别，拜托了，”Lisa为Barry的恐慌而大笑起来，“Lenny为此付出了代价。两年监禁，为故意杀人罪。”

“就这样？”Barry陷入了震惊，接着愤怒随之而来。Cold杀了自己的父亲却只被轻描淡写地惩罚，而无辜的Henry却被判处了终身监禁。这让他对他们的司法制度而深感不满，也让他抵触起自己对Cold日益萌生的情感。

Lewis Snart这样的人为自己的罪行而死是否罪有应得并不该由Barry来判定，即使他显然不是个好人。他曾听闻过Cold的名声，但他从未如此直接地意识到，自己正与之共枕的那个男人是个杀人者。

Barry心中有个细小的声音发出抗议，至少，少了个可怕的家伙，而不是些无辜的人，世界会因此变得更美好。他为自己如此迅速地捍卫了Cold的所作所为而感到惊讶。

Barry不确定，这是为了让自己在与Cold共枕这件事上感觉更舒服些，还是自己真的相信一些罪行是可以根据情况而被接受的。

试图判定谋杀是否合理并非Barry现在被酒精毒害的大脑能够处理的问题。他坐了起来，将手掌撑在脸上，摇头说道，“哇哦…只是两年整，是吧？”

“嗯，没错，”Lisa拖长声调，再次回到试衣间换装。“Lewis试图对Lenny动手，而Lenny决心那将是最后一次。”

“而这就是为什么Len，操，我是说Cold，这就是为什么他不喜欢被触碰，”Barry平静地补充道。“因为Lewis。”

Lisa穿着原来的衣服走了出来，手上挂着那条金色长裙，露出个同情的微笑。“对，”她说，“以及…还有些别的烂事。就是…啧。”

“什么？”Barry皱眉问道。

Lisa叹了口气，一手插腰，试图说些合适的话。“对Lenny来说，一切都取决于信任。并不是说他不喜欢被触碰，我是说，该死。我想他该死地渴望这个。但那必须符合他的条件。你只需要对他有点耐心，好吗？”

“我能做到，”Barry点头，也许表现得太过急切了，又飞快地补充道，“你知道，因为我们的交易。”

“对极了，”Lisa狡猾地嘲笑起来“交易。”

“是，”Barry愤然回答，呲牙露出一个大而蠢的笑容。“我想说的就是这个。”

“嗯，听起来你需要再喝一杯，”Lisa调侃道，抓着Barry的双手将他拉起来。“我们只剩下最后一站了！准备你今晚的西装，我们可以一路喝过去。”

“还要喝酒？”Barry难以置信地笑起来，随后被Lisa顽皮的咯咯笑声而逗乐了。

她买下了那条裙子，将他拖回豪华轿车，几秒后又倒了一轮酒，他们再次干杯。

“谢谢你，”Barry说道，在Lisa试图将酒液灌入他喉咙前喝下了它。“真的。”

“为了什么？”Lisa好奇地抬起头。

“为这。为所有这一切！”Barry大声道，坐到了她旁边，甜甜地笑起来。“我都不记得上一次和别人闲逛是什么时候了。还有这些衣服，我的天啊，你没必要为我做那么多。我已经过得那么开心了。这只是…”他停顿了下，尽量不显得太过情绪化。

“哦，甜心！”Lisa在看到泪水微光的第一眼时就忍不住了，用双臂环住Barry，紧紧拥抱他。“别哭，拜托了。哦。我讨厌哭泣。”

Barry在哽咽中发出细微的笑声，努力不落下一滴眼泪。“抱歉，只是…今天真的太棒了。这对于我来说太多了，太突如其来了。只是，呼，有点无所适从。”

“你只需要等到聚会，”Lisa保证，扬了扬眉。“我们将度过一段惊人的时光。”

Barry粲然一笑，迅速揉揉眼睛。他有些惊讶，Lisa仍亲昵地握着他的手，甚至是当他们从拥抱中分开时。“谢谢你。真的。”

“得了，别再胡言乱语了，”Lisa抱怨着，带着醉意轻笑起来。“你得维持住超赞的快乐聚会模式。”

“好吧，那么，聚会是为了什么？是某个人的生日吗？”Barry问道，啜了又一口甜酒后皱了皱脸。

“为了庆祝回家，”Lisa高兴地打断他，“Kyle Nimbus就要出狱了。”

“Kyle…Nimbus？The Mist？”Barry惊讶极了。“他不是个…杀手吗？”

“对！”Lisa狡黠一笑。“他是Cold最初的无赖。”

“什么？”Barry无可奈何地发问。他真的需要一台电脑了。

“无赖帮，我们的罪犯小家庭，”Lisa带着高兴的笑，解释道，“中心城不守法度市民的最中最。你瞧，他们没一个是意大利人，所以Santini家族从未真正接纳过他们。几乎是把他们当垃圾对待，说他们没一个值得正眼看的。”

“但Lenny出现了，他对那操蛋的Santini家族可没好感，于是他把他们聚集到一起。Lenny能看到他们有多大的潜力，然后组建了自己的家族，无赖帮。这就是他如何让Santini家族滚出去的。”

“所以…这就是今晚会出席的人？”Barry震惊地叫起来。“所有的…无赖？”

“别担心，”Lisa宽慰他，“他们都忠于Lenny，如果他说别打你的主意，你绝对没什么可担心的。今晚只有最核心的成员，每个人都很冷静。呃，除了那个讨厌的Thawne，但别理他。他只是有点古怪。”

Lisa思考片刻，抿着酒补充道，“好吧，Nimbus有点小狂躁，但他只是生气于Mardon在他被关押期间有了外遇。嗯，坦白说，Hartly绝不会这么做的，但他觉得Nimbus和Mardon已经分手了，而事实上他们并没有。这也几乎扼杀了Hartly与Axel的可能，因为，老天啊啊，Axel恨死Mardon了，因为他这一次背叛了他爸爸。”

Barry无奈耸耸肩，尽力跟上思路，即使他并不知道所有的姓名，而且诚实地说，这听上去趋于一部疯狂肥皂剧。“大量的，呃，职场恋情？”他抓住关键，试图理解。

“大量暴怒的，饥渴的黑帮成员，”Lisa大笑起来，看上去深思熟虑过一段时间了。“你知道的，我不想说我们像个同性恋黑帮…但我们真的就像个，彻头彻尾的同性恋黑帮。”

Barry忍俊不禁，说，“真的？”

“好吧，不是每个人，”Lisa戏谑地眨眼回答，“但你瞧，这就是这些家伙为什么被意大利人冷落的部分原因。他们并不对民风真正开明，你理解我吗？”

“明白，”Barry喝完自己的酒，向理解微微致敬。“那么，你是…？”

“什么？同性恋？不，我喜欢男孩，尽可能多地弄到手，”Lisa笑了，无视Barry抗议的抱怨，为他满上酒杯。“我正在小伙子们的簇拥之中，上一个还没完美结束，但已经留意上了另外一个或两个。”

“哦，是吗？”Barry对答道，在试图吞下更多酒精时皱起脸。“发生了什么？”

Lisa的活泼光环熄灭了片刻，甩甩头。“没什么值得谈论的，甜心。”她的活力在轿车停下时重新回归，欢呼道，“啊！终于到了！来吧！”

Volturo Designs是一家令人惊叹的古典西装店，坐落于奢侈品购物区的中心。深色的木头，厚重的窗帘，以及数十套漂亮的西装陈列在Barry视线所及之处。当Lisa带着他直接走向深处时，他不敢碰任何东西，将双手插在口袋里。

一个壮实的年轻人显然正在等他们，他意料之中地看了眼手表，清清嗓子。“让我猜猜。自然灾害，轿车爆炸，碾了钉子？”

“我完全沉溺于和我哥哥的新朋友玩打扮游戏了，”Lisa撅嘴，与Worley交换了一个短暂的贴面吻。“不过，说真的，由于我们今晚有个盛大的聚会要参加，我需要你为我展现个奇迹。在大约，嗯。”她看了眼墙上的钟。“哦，两个小时后？”

“该死，”Barry喘息着，震惊地盯着那个时间。已经过七点了。他不敢相信自己和Lisa已经逛了那么久。操。

“我会搞定的，”Worley自信道，将Lisa拨到一边，“靠边站。专业人士正在工作。”他瞧了Barry一眼，好奇地端详起他，“我看看…大概长三十八？以及，这腿。好的。我有想法了。”

Lisa含笑将Barry从不知所措中拉回，带着他走向摆着大量镜子与豪华皮革家具的私人试衣间，愉悦地关上了身后的门。“别担心，我不会偷看的。”她捂起眼睛，揶揄道。

“等等，我要做什么？”

“脱衣服，”Lisa直白地告诉他，“Worley需要测量你。这里的西装都是定制的，但幸运的是，在他天才般的小爪子下，修改不会花上太久。”

Barry走向镜子，皱起眉开始除去衣物。至少他还穿着内裤，而就他所知，Lisa也没有从指缝间偷看。

Worley带着灿烂的微笑走进来，手臂上挂着件深红色的西装。“来吧，帅哥，”他说，将它递给Barry。“是时候为舞会做好准备了！”

“可以看的时候告诉我！”Lisa要求。

“别急于求成，”Worley反驳道，在帮助Barry着装时翻了个白眼。

面料接触上Barry的皮肤，感觉起来棒极了，而它的颜色几乎与血液一个色调。是种饱满深沉的猩红，Barry爱这个。Worley挑选了件黑纽扣衬衫和白色领结，一切完备后，Barry怔怔看向镜中的倒影。

这套西装十分合身，裤子勾勒出长腿，夹克裁制得完美贴合腰身，以突显出他修长的体态。他从不是个特别虚荣的人，却不可自制地在镜子前转动身体。

Barry从未感觉自己如此相貌堂堂，对着自己笨拙地笑起来。他真心希望Cold会喜欢这个，然而在他认知到自己有多么重视Cold的认可时，又不禁讶异起来。

他很快意识到这套衣服没有标价，清晰听到自己吞咽了一声。他不想知道这要花多少钱。

Worley吹起口哨，对Lisa喊道，“看吧！完美！”

Lisa放下双手，便兴奋地尖叫起来，“是的！哦，我的天！Worley，这美妙绝伦的极品之前藏在哪儿？”

“这是Oswald的原作，”Worley自豪说道。“据悉，他亲手为自己的丈夫制作了它，但他的丈夫却十分厌弃。但他和你的小朋友几乎是同样的身形。命中注定。”

“我们要它了，”Lisa立刻要求道。“你全力以赴。我们得在两小时内离开。”

Worley冲Barry打了个响指，示意他站上一个小脚凳，让他转离镜子。他取出一条卷尺，来回在Barry身上摆弄几次，漫不经心朝Lisa看去，说道，“听说了Dickie的事，那真是太糟了。”

“对，我只是对此非常不安，”Lisa以一种不带情绪的声音回答道。她浑身绷紧，双眼眯向Worley，带着Barry从未见过的暴怒。

Worley的快乐劲为此停歇了，飞快说道，“好吧。好消息。我只需要把裤子的褶边放下半英寸就可以了。应该不超过一小时。”

Barry轻晃一下，尽可能在裁缝做最后一次测量时保持稳定。他皱起眉，好奇极了，但却足够谨慎地在询问Lisa的奇怪反应前做出等待。

他脱下西装，开始穿上自己的衣服，等到Worley离开去做修改后才问道，“谁是Dickie？”

“Dickie White，”Lisa勾起嘴唇，发出模糊的咆哮，说道。“我的前男友。”

Barry挠头大声询问，“为什么这个名字听起来那么熟悉？”

“哦？你还没听说吗？新闻里到处都是，”Lisa冷笑道，“就是这家伙试图把他们的谋杀案栽赃给Lenny的。”

Barry的心脏几乎停跳。Joe正在调查此案。哦，他妈的。

“你还好吗？”Lisa问道，听上去有些担心。“喝太多了？”

“嗯，只是有点头晕，”Barry敷衍道。

“嘿！Worley？”Lisa甜甜地大喊道。

Worley顺从地探出头，“是，Snart小姐？”

“亲爱的，你愿意派个人去Big Belly Burger吗？我们需要些食物来缓和下酒精。”她娇声道，甜美地眨着眼。

“当然，Snart小姐，”Worley说道，他们两个看了眼Barry，交换了个细小的微笑。他看起来极其青涩。

Barry坐其中一张豪华的椅子上，用手抓过头发。该死，他在出汗。Joe正调查案子的凶手是Lisa的前男友。这绝不是什么好事。

噢，该死。

噢，妈的。

Barry不安地盯着Lisa，勉力露出微笑。她说过些关于感情没有很好结束的话语。好吧，该死，如果Cold杀了那个家伙，这当然不算是很好的结束了。

“你确定你没事？”Lisa皱眉问道。即使喝醉了，她也能察觉些不对劲。

“只是喝太多了，”Barry虚弱微笑着，希望自己曾经是个更优秀的骗子。

“别流汗，”Lisa说道，要么是没注意到那个无力的谎言，要么就是无视了它。“所以！在为今晚兴奋？”

“完全正确，”Barry说道，这一次他的微笑是真挚的。

他们聊起聚会，Barry倾听着Lisa关于无赖帮的闲话，直到食物到达。Barry见到食物高兴极了，急切地吞下两个芝士汉堡。这使得他的心安定下来，他开始感觉好多了。

Worley带着修改完成的西装回来了，声称它是个部杰作，而Lisa在意识到现在的时间后开始诅咒。

“你那操蛋的杰作花了超过一个小时！”Lisa哀嚎起来。“操！我们要迟到了！”

Lisa从车上取出些Barry的新鞋子新袜子，命令他尽快准备好。这次她带着Worley一起离开了房间。

Barry很快换起衣服，但对自己的内衣皱起眉。那是另一条破烂的四角内裤，就像Lisa取笑他那条一样。这么漂亮的西装搭配糟糕至极的破布定然是错误的，于是他决定大胆跳过所有的内衣。穿搭完毕后，他自豪地对自己微笑起来。

当Barry看向镜子时，他觉得那是一个完全不同的人。他感到…快乐。

想起Joe的调查，他无视了内心的沉重。他知道Cold是个杀人犯，毋庸置疑。Lisa甚至说过他因杀害自己的父亲而服刑。但当他们在一起时，一切都无关紧要了。Cold成了他的全世界，而Barry发现自己根本不关心这个男人做过多少坏事。

和Cold在一起让他感到完整。

他深吸一口气，坚定地对自己点点头。如果这笔和Cold的交易还想有什么结果，他必须对他说实话。他要把Joe的真相告诉Cold。今晚。

Barry包起自己的旧衣服，走出房间接受Lisa的评判。她高兴得尖叫起来，又飞快地忙活起他的头发。在简单地喷上古龙水后，她判定他已经合格了。

“那么…我们会迟到多久？”Barry一回到豪华轿车内就抛出问题。

“嗯，足够入场了，”Lisa邪恶微笑着。她将自己的金色长裙拽到后座，指着Barry欢快说道，“现在，我要准备了！不许偷看！”

Barry顺从地闭上眼，尽管他在担心听到的颠簸时很想睁开。“好了吗？”“好了，一切完备，”Lisa宣布。“登登！”

Barry睁开眼，看到Lisa换上了新衣服和与之相配的闪亮高跟鞋，妆容已经完成，头发梳成优雅的卷发。他笑起来，鼓掌。“十分惊艳。”

“可能我这辈子还要在轿车后面梳妆打扮上一两次，”她眨眼调侃。接着拿起电话，扭动着指间的电话线，笑语道，“嘿，Jerry？俊美，帅气，迷人的Jerry？我的生命之光，我的掌上明珠？踩下油门，宝贝。我们有个聚会要去！”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 聚会一波三折。

****

Cold定下的场地是座大型庄园，包括了一间宅邸，一座大型温室，一个被精美大理石雕像注视着的开阔水池。它被高高的铁栅栏所包围，地面不断有全副武装的警卫巡逻。

并且配有犬只。

哇哦。

当他们被引领入大门时，Barry的脸凑近了豪华轿车的车窗，敬畏地注视着它们。

他从未在电影之外的地方见过如此美不胜收的地方。

豪华轿车直接驶至宅邸前，一名侍者拉开门，并伸出手协助Lisa出来。

“谢谢，”她甜蜜地柔声道谢，优雅地离开了轿车。她胳膊下夹着自己的大提包，眨了下眼问道，“你能好心地将这个包放进楼上的行李箱中吗？你可以把它们全放进Lenny的房间里。谢谢，亲爱的！”

Barry踉跄跟上Lisa，在看向四周时仍被惊呆了。他不敢相信这些都是真的。踏入邸内后，他即刻畏首畏尾起来，什么都不敢触碰，并在看向任何东西时都瞪大双眼。

这里现代、简约、整洁。Cold喜欢色泽冷暗、坚固嶙峋的家具。Barry看不到任何画作，也看不到艺术或雕塑，但宅邸内四处散落着数十朵新鲜的马蹄莲。芬芳似有似无，但在这冷色的装饰中诱人极了。

Lisa漫不经心地将包扔在附近的桌子上，抓起Barry的手咯咯欢笑着说，“来吧！”

她开始在长长的走廊内穿行，边踩着咔哒作响的高跟边甜声大喊，“Lenny！你在哪里？”

兜转几圈仍没有回应，她不耐地尖声叫到，“Len，你他妈到底在哪里！”

“在书房！”Cold还以大喊，恼火极了，“看在他妈的份上，Lisa！”

Lisa耀武扬威地笑了，带着Barry走向她哥哥声音的源头。

与建筑的其他部分一样，书房同样宽敞整洁。几张华贵的真皮沙发被摆放在玻璃顶的咖啡桌周围。一间储备充足的大酒吧与占房间主要位置的壁炉相邻，沐浴在摇曳的琥珀色火光中。

Cold站在壁炉旁，穿着件光鲜亮丽的深色条纹三件套西装。袖扣闪耀着钻石的光芒，鞋上配着纯白鞋罩。他看上去与黑帮国王别无二致，就如Barry曾见过他的每一次。

天啊， Barry一见到他就想跪倒在地。

他和Lisa走进门，Cold转过头，并在看到Barry时露出最为怪异的表情。失神与顿醒都仅发生在几秒之内，随后惯常的假笑悄然归位。

Cold歪过头，低沉地赞许道，“哟，Mr.Allen。整顿得不错。”

“我做了杰出的工作。”Lisa自豪地高声说，直接走向吧台调酒。

Barry无法抑制翻涌在脸上的昏沉迟钝的蠢笑，热切地迎上Cold，过分奉承着，“哇哦。我？谢谢，还有，瞧瞧你！你，你看上去令人难以置信的性感。”

Cold的脸颊微粉。

中城的黑帮大佬实打实害臊了。

“到这儿来，”Cold温柔地命令道，用手指示意Barry。

Barry始终露齿而笑，醉得极其勇敢，紧紧依偎过去，附在Cold耳边响亮地私语道，“我没穿任何内衣。”

在Barry靠得过分越界之前，Cold捏住了对方的后颈，但他仍笑得很温柔。

Barry静静喘息，顺从着Cold的手掌。他能感受到拇指在他颈后的碎发上轻轻抚摸，舒适地颤抖起来。

Cold的双眼从Barry匀称漂亮的体态上扫过，慵懒拖长音调，“显而易见…”

Barry有些摇晃，抑制下向Cold寻求支持的冲动。

“我妹妹给你灌了多少酒？”Cold问道，伴随着一声不可查的低笑，他接收到了Barry通红的脸和呆滞的双目。

“只是恰到好处！”Lisa笑着回答。

“我们度过了非常，非常棒的一天，我们也许喝了很多酒，但我完全没问题的，”Barry羞涩地笑着说道，“谢谢你。认真的。为一切。”他爱极Cold现在看向他的温暖视线，Barry骤然被剥除那套西装的欲望所吞噬，他想被他掌控，然后哦，嗯。操。不是现在。集中。他必须集中精神。

谈谈。他需要谈谈。

Joe。

Barry将自己从淫荡的恍惚中拉扯出来，舔着嘴唇，谨慎地说，“我们能不能…谈谈？在某个…私人的地方？”

“如此渴求，是吗？”Cold哼声，注视着Barry的舌头，误读了他的请求。“晚些。现在，你应该被看到，而非发出声音。明白吗？”

“是，先生，”Barry轻声回答。

好吧，操他妈的。

Lisa正在切柠檬，她打断了他并问道，“大家都他妈去哪儿了？难道，他们也全都迟到了？”

“无论你相信与否，亲爱的妹妹，你是到达这里的第一批，”Cold慢腾腾回答，他的手依然停留在Barry的颈项，轻柔抚摸着他的头发。他冲最近的沙发点点头，无言催促Barry去坐下。

Barry为失去接触而哀痛，但他服从了，在最靠近Cold的沙发上落了座。

宅邸中的某处传来一阵巨响，Cold在妹妹带给他酒液时歪过头。“嗯，不再是了。”

Mick Rory闯入进来，没穿夹克，没带领带，衬衫前襟显然被划破了。当他看到Barry懒洋洋倚在沙发上时，他咧嘴大笑，停在了自己的轨道上。他爆发出一声热烈的大笑，欢呼道，“嘿！小树枝！融入世界吧！”

Barry尴尬地挥挥手，记起了Cold的命令，保持安静。

Mick给Cold一个得意洋洋的微笑，狡猾地咧嘴打趣，“你真是太混蛋了。”

“滚开，Mick，”Cold亲热地骂道，“喝一杯吧。”

Barry短暂猜测了Mick在嘲笑Cold的什么，但最终将好奇心吞入腹中。

Lisa正享受着自己调酒师的身份，倒了杯深色的东西，也许是威士忌。“嘿，Mick！她轻快喊道，给出酒精。

“嘿，Goldie，”Mick亲切地隆隆出声，抓住杯子一口饮尽，将它拍在吧台上。Lisa重新倒满了它，他伴随着愉悦的哈气声再次喝完。“妈的，再来一轮。”

“别急，大老虎，”Lisa调笑道，再一次为他满上。

“有主宾的踪迹吗？”Cold慢条斯理道。

“哦，是的，他在这里。刚才我看见他，他让Mardon翘着屁股跟在他后面，”Mick笑起来，现在选择用小口啜饮来取代大口吞咽。

“啊，所以他们又在一起了？”Lisa说道，听起来很有希望。

“不认为Mardon会鞍前马后地道歉，”Cold挂着轻微的坏笑开口。

“翘着屁股并不是开始道歉的糟糕方式，”Mick睿智地指出。“话虽这样说，那就操吧，就我所知。”

Barry看着他们三个的互动，之间的友情与爱显露无疑。他们真的是一家人。他仍不能确定Mick的定位，但显然他同属于Snart兄妹的家人。

Lisa离开酒吧，带给Barry一杯果味鸡尾酒，戏谑地眨眨眼，说道，“你该上场啦，甜心。”

Barry满心感激，高兴地微笑起来。他能处理好这个。这只是个小聚会。没什么好害怕的。

然后，他看见一张熟悉的脸走进来，也许，只是也许，一点点害怕是没问题的。

Kyle Nimbus出现在门口，就像他的绰号一般沉默，深色的双眼在屋内扫荡徘徊。他面无表情，嘴唇严肃地紧抿。

Barry通过剪报认出了他，杀手本人比那可怕上百倍，他将自己惊惧的表情淹没在酒液中。他的目光十分尖锐，Barry庆幸它没被指引到自己附近的地方。

只是个聚会，Barry提醒自己。为了这家伙举办的。这个天知道为了什么而刚从监狱里出来的家伙。

Nimbus正在寻找Cold，飞快接近了他，恭敬地垂下头颅。

“Nimbus，”Cold轻声说，最后的音节隐藏于喑哑的嘶嘶声中。“为见到你而喜悦。”

Nimbus跪下，叹息着亲吻Cold的手。“Boss。”

Cold抗拒触碰，却允许了这个，他拍拍Nimbus的肩。“我们都为你的回归而高兴。”

Lisa已经准备好了酒，一杯盛着橄榄的马提尼酒，并在杀手站起来时递给了他。她踮起脚尖亲吻他的面颊，轻快道，“我们想念你了。”

Nimbus点点头，在接受酒杯时露出一个扭曲悲伤的微笑。“回来真好。”他敏锐的双眼发现了Barry，在他的特殊聚会上的陌生面孔。“这小少爷是谁？”

Barry一直在关注那场面，试图把握在此上演的不同权利的内部运作，但他所能想到的只有向Cold下跪。在意识到每个人都在盯着他时，他猛地吸了口气，哑然微笑。

“哦，他是我的，”Cold沉声，Barry发誓他洞察到一丝骄傲。

Nimbus意味深长地笑了，“在我该死的服刑期间，发生了很多变化，嗯？”

“嗯。是有些。”Cold承认，狡猾的微笑使他的俊脸增色不少。“Barry，这是Kyle Nimbus。Nimbus，这是Barry。”

Barry羞涩地挥手，但幸运的是，Nimbus对他并不感兴趣。他歪头打了个招呼，但眼睛却在另一位客人赶到时飞快转向了门口。

新到达的无赖英俊却邋遢，面颊有些红润。他和Nimbus交换了个忸怩的笑，Barry恰确认他的身份是Mark Mardon。

“嘿，Boss，”Mardon说道，选择握手而非下跪。“Mick，Lisa…”他边吐出他们的名字边点头致意，随后微笑道，“Nimbus。”

“嘿，”Nimbus漫不尽心地说，好像他们不久之前没有激情地锁在最亲密的拥抱中，Mick都不会相信。

Mardon向Barry微笑，稍有不解。“以及，你到底是谁？我们是不是在哪儿见过面？”

“他跟着Cold，”Nimbus用嫉妒的低吼告诉他，“所以，别打任何主意。”

“他妈的一次！”Mardon激动地爆发了，他们仅是熟人的所有借口都没了。“我只搞砸了他妈的一次——”

“六次，”Nimbus纠正他，他不以为意的伪装坍塌了，大喊道，“你搞砸了六次，其中一次是和Hartley！”

一个戴着眼镜的黑发年轻人突然出现在门口。但听见这个名字，他就转过身，在Nimbus和Mardon继续争吵时，将自己匆匆送回走廊。

几秒后，他在胁迫下被一个高挑苗条的家伙带了回来，那家伙看起来不比Barry大多少，随同的还有一个眼神狂乱的至少六十多岁的男人。

Barry为自己能只充当旁观者而高兴。这混乱就像一场严重的火车事故。新的到访者们给了Nimbus拥抱和欢呼，但似乎更感兴趣于对Mardon尖叫他猖獗的不忠。那个老人在怂恿他们，在高个的家伙大笑时鼓励Nimbus揍戴眼镜的年轻人一拳。

Barry专注地听着，尽管没有介绍，但很快收集到了所有人的名字。

Hartley Rathaway。是那个戴眼镜的年轻人，他非常不情愿挨揍，正试着尽可能后退。

Axel Walker是那大笑的家伙，而那个惹是生非的则是他的父亲James Jesse，这两人分别是无赖帮中最年轻与最年长的成员。

Cold指挥般介入了混战，把Mardon和Nimbus分开，将Hartley推到稍远离Axel的地方。他将James送去酒吧忙着，去喝酒或讲些荤段子。并不得不在Mick盯了火苗过久时将他从壁炉边拉出来，然后停下和他刚喝过新一轮酒的妹妹交换个微笑。

这是他目睹过的最不正常的家庭聚会了，Lisa热切倒出的所有酒精完美促进了这种狂热。Barry摇摇头，意识到忘记他们全都是些凶手和罪犯是多么容易。

此夜的多数时间，Cold都忽视了Barry，而是随着时间的推移，轮流扮演着东道主与无赖帮的调停人。他偶尔仍会扫视一眼Barry，对他露出坏笑，给予他一个令人战栗的饥渴眼神。

就他而言，Barry满足于坐着并表现完美，享受Lisa一直投喂给他的果味鸡尾酒。

下一杯饮品由Cold自己带给他，修长的手指温柔地在Barry的后颈上描摹，他说道，“我马上回来。得去和Mick还有Nimbus私下聊聊。”

Barry乖巧地点点头，抬头认真注视着Cold。他真的试图享受自己，但很难去放松下来。“然后我们能谈谈吗？”他满怀希望地问道。

“也许，”Cold沉声，双眼掠过Barry合身的装束。“再说吧。”

Barry点点头，看着Cold带着Nimbus和Mick离开，轻声叹了口气。他等待得越久，就越觉得抑郁。如果再不尽快向Cold道明真相，他就要失控了。

他焦躁不安地站了起来，移动向壁炉，注视着火焰。他抿了口鸡尾酒，环视剩下的成员。

Lisa正与Axel闲谈，James正用玻璃杯在吧台上堆一个令人印象深刻的金字塔。Hartley和Mardon在房间的另一侧，尽管Hartley好奇地偷瞥了Barry好几下。他们都没真正注意到他，Barry为此感到高兴。

Barry有回头注视起摇曳的火势，没注意到另一个客人到达了，直到他听到Axel轻声呻吟，“别啊。他也在这里？”

“对不起，我迟到了，”一个悦耳的嗓音宣布道，促使Barry转过身，见到一个深蓝色西装的金发男子。并不完全说是不帅气，但他身上有些令人不安的地方使Barry停顿下来。

“算了，算了，”James冲Axel呵斥道，“别这么粗鲁，儿子。”他恶狠狠地咧嘴一笑，欢呼般澄清道，“确保他能听见你说话，那可怜的混蛋也许是个聋子。”他深吸一口气，戏剧性地大喊，“哦，看在上帝及一切圣洁的份上！他也在这里？！”

“要像这样？”

“就像这样，”James点头。

这男子看上去没被逗乐。

Lisa大喊出醉醺醺的致敬，其他的成员要么喃喃出声，要么完全无视了他。

男子似乎并不为其他成员的漠视而苦恼，双眼立刻对准了Barry。

“嗨，你好，”那人拖长腔调慢吞吞地说道，边走近边露出灿烂的微笑。

“把手挪开，”Lisa口齿不清地警告道，“他和我哥哥一起来的。”

“哦，呵呵。多么甜美的小王子。想象一下，独属国王自己的。”他哼了一声，好奇地打量起Barry。“所以，Cold将你寂寞地留在这里？”男子嘲弄问道。

“他只是，呃，他必须去开个会，”Barry飞快回答，强颜露出微笑，试图表现友好些。他不认识这位先生，但这人身上有些让Barry不太舒服的东西。

男子毫不掩饰地盯着Barry，双眼从头到脚将他扫视一边。他不想知道他是想睡他，还是剥了他的皮。

也许两者兼有。

绝对的毛骨悚然。

Barry开始坐立不安，笑容变得紧张起来，说道，“我相信他不会太久的。”

那人突然走上前，离的太近了，Barry甚至可以看到他眼中的蓝色，而他的目光十分令人不安。男子低下头，好像他们将分享一个秘密，轻柔地呢喃道，“你知道我是谁吗？”

“呃，不？”Barry回答，眨眨眼后退一步，以保持他们间的距离。“抱歉，严格来说我不应该，嗯，和任何人说话。我不…我不知道你是谁，先生。”

男子似乎为此感到放松，嘴唇若有所思地卷起。“对，我想你也不知道的。”过了一会他说道，容许Barry退到舒适的距离。他微笑着伸出手。“我是Eobard Thawne。”

“嗨，”Barry礼貌地握手，说道。“我是Barry，Barry…呃，只是Barry。”

“Barry Allen，”Eobard平静补充道，露出了自大的假笑，没放开他的手。他紧握至疼痛得地步，将他拉得更近，发出嘶嘶声，“你可能不知道我，但我清楚地知道你是谁。”

操。

Barry满脸涨红，拼命抽出自己的手。哦，这有些糟糕。Eobard是怎么知道他的名字的。他是怎么知道他是谁的。

Mardon一直在几码外徘徊，围观Eobard逼近Barry。他离得足够近，能够听到他们的谈话，突然厉声插话，“等等，Barry Allen。就像Joe West家的兔崽子一样？”

Eobard沉了会儿脸，但转瞬恢复了礼貌的表情。看起来他并不想和其余人分享他的发现，但现在隐瞒已经没有意义了。“确实如此。”

Barry不知如何是好。Cold曾告诉他呆在原地，但他如今只想拼命逃离。无论是Thawne还是Mardon看上去都不十分友好。

“哦，是的，我知道你他妈的为什么眼熟了。我认识你，”Mardon冷笑着瞪视Barry，“你那混蛋老爹杀了我弟弟。搞什么鬼！Cold他妈的知道你是谁，是吧？”

“我，我对你弟弟的事一无所知，”Barry磕巴说道，极力将自己靠在墙上以躲避Mardon和Thawne的逼近。“还有Cold…呃…”

“嘿嘿嘿！”Lisa大喊着，跌跌撞撞从吧台边走过来，挣扎着尽快清醒。“你们这些笨蛋都在搞什么？”

Mardon猛地扭过头看向Barry，打断道，“这是Joe West家的兔崽子！他的养子！”

“哦，得了吧。他不是，”Lisa呻吟起来，但她又眨眨眼，好奇地看向Barry。怀疑开始蔓延，漂亮的嘴唇苦恼皱起。她看上去十分受伤，直白地问他，“你是吗？”

Barry的双眼惊恐地睁大，试图解释，“是的，但是他妈的，听着，我们都没好好聊过，我逃离——”

“为什么你没说任何事？”Lisa质问道，显然感到了背叛与不安。

“我一直在尝试！”Barry惊惧交加地大喊道。当Thawne抓了他的衣领时，他短促惊叫着摔碎了酒杯，并在听到玻璃碎响时畏缩了一下。

Thawne粗暴的将他从壁炉边拉出来，开始拖走他。“哦，我会自己处理这个小问题的，”他可怕地斜睨着Barry，保证道。

Barry害怕极了，但他不会束手跟Thawne 去任何地方。他挣扎着试图将他推开，大喊，“放开我！”

“Thawne，放开他！”Lisa嘘声反对，脱下高跟鞋举起胳膊。“我保证，如果你不放开他，我会用我的Jimmy Choo把你的头敲出脑浆！” （Jimmy Choo：高跟鞋品牌）

“Lisa，看在上帝的份上！”Mardon呻吟起来。“这家伙是那只蠢猪的崽，很可能是来监视我们的！你以为这是个巧合吗？West因为Dickie而对Cold穷追不舍，而这家伙恰好出现了？”

“我不管！”Lisa咆哮道，现在将自己的鞋对准了Mardon。“Lenny说过，他妈的别碰他，而我现在还没见到Lenny。你呢？”

“不，但是——”

“没什么可但是的！”Lisa怒不可遏，双眼扎向Thawne，再次咆哮道，“把你那讨厌的手套从他身上挪开。我们会让Lenny来做决定。在那之前，放开他。”

“我可不听你差遣，Lisa，”Thawne冷冰冰地嘶声道， Barry在他心烦意乱时再次试图逃走。Thawne收紧了抓握，突然以膝盖撞上Barry的脸。

Barry倒在地板上，在痛苦中哭出声。他的嘴唇裂开了，能尝到血的味道。

“你这个该死的混蛋！”Lisa怒火中烧，将鞋掷向Thawne的头。她扔得差远了，于是大声诅咒，去脱另一只高跟鞋。

“现在放松点，”Thawne轻笑着说，举起双手轻松打掉了另一只飞来的鞋。“只是轻轻一下。他没事的。”

“你真他妈是个傻逼，”Lisa大吼，来到Barry身边，保护性地用双臂搂住他。她怒视着Thawne，斥道，“哦，Lenny会教训你的。”

“为某个条子的孩子？得了吧，”Thawne厌烦地讥笑道。“”Cold根本不会在乎的，他可能还会感谢我！

“我到底为什么要感谢你？”Cold的嗓音突然响起，双眼闪烁着Barry从未见过的怒火。他走进书房，Mick和Nimbus跟随其后。

Mick的巨手紧握成拳，Nimbus在眨眼间拔出枪。不过他们并没有看向Barry，所有的愤怒都是直接针对Thawne而去的。

Barry不明白所有敌意的缘由，但显然并非因为有人是他的爱慕者。而言归正传，一旦不久后Mardon和Thawne道出真相，其他人也不会再站在Barry这边。

Thawne翻了个白眼，指着Barry说道，“你的小男伴可不像看上去那样简单。”

“Cold，这该死的小子是Joe West的儿子，”Mardon插话道，“我之前见过他！我只是没认出他。”

“我也没有，”Thawne大笑，“告诉我，Barry。你什么时候染的发？我有点想念金色了。”

“他妈的，我已经快十年没见过他了，”Mardon嘲笑道，“我正在调查他和他的姐妹，为Clyde讨回些公道。可从未追查到他们！”

Cold俯下身，坚定而温柔地将Barry从Lisa臂间拉出，使他自己站直。他托着Barry的后脑勺，将他的脸庞倾向自己，以便能更清楚地观察到伤处。

Barry浑身颤抖，手指紧紧蜷在Cold的手腕上，眼中充满泪水。就是这样了，Cold会杀了他。他会将他撕成碎片，然后喂给外面的狗吃。没错。这就是结局了。

“你还好吗？”Cold平静地发问。他的怒火似乎还在酝酿中，但表情却十分严厉。他默许了Barry抓住自己的手腕，冰蓝色的双眼专注地凝视着他。

“我很好，”Barry惊讶地结巴道，泪水顺着面颊淌下。他不希望一切就此结束，不，至少不该像这样。他必须得为自己的行为辩护，他必须抗争，竭力试图解释，“求你了。听我说。听着，我很抱歉。我真的很抱歉。我一直想告诉你——”

“嘘，现在安静，”Cold安抚道，从口袋里掏出一条手帕，擦拭Barry流血的嘴唇。

Barry愕然，飞快眨眨眼。Cold肯定听到了无赖们的指责，但他似乎并不在乎。他似乎只关心Barry，微微皱眉再次审视起那个伤口。

“搞什么鬼，Cold！”Mardon大喊，异常愤怒于Cold无视了他们却关注于Barry。“我要求以血还血。把那孩子给我！你听到我说的了吗？他是Joe West警探的儿子！”

Cold并不把Mardon的爆发放在心上，薄怒地看向他，冷静地拉长语调，“对…我知道。”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 根据被揭露的内情，Barry与Cold达成了新的交易。

没人能比Barry更震惊了，他愚蠢地看着Cold怔神。他早就知道了。这黑帮早就知道Joe是他的养父。等等。为什么。怎么会。Barry的脑海中盘旋着疑问，试图保持清醒，但他完全被吓坏了。

接下来Cold就要让他和鱼睡一起了？灌上水泥沉湖？这一切都是可怕的陷阱？

“你把那只蠢猪的孩子带来这里？为什么？”Mardon厉声咆哮。

“我针对Mr.Allen的意图与你们无关，”Cold冷冷说道，“但我可以保证，他对你们任何人都不具威胁。”

“那Clyde呢？”Mardon追问。

“你的血债将以另一些方式得到补偿，”Cold还以咆哮，呲出牙齿，“但不是今晚，不是从Mr.Allen身上。”

Barry紧紧拽着Cold的手腕，盯着Mardon看他要做什么。

Mark Mardon退却了，显然不大乐意，但忠诚足以让他做出让步。“好吧，Boss，”他苦涩的耸肩说。“你说什么都行。”

Nimbus放下枪，来到Mardon身边，将手搭在他的肩膀上。他们交换了个短暂地眼神，某种温柔而意味深长的东西飞速弥漫开来，太快了，以至于Barry甚至猜不到这可能意味着什么。

Thawne仍不气馁，厉声说道，“哦，但我觉得不行。我和West警探间还有些私事。”他的眼睛锁定着Barry，恶狠狠地补充着，“我很乐意在这里将一切都告诉Mr.Allen。”

“是吗？让你再他妈的染指他？”Lisa从地板上抓起鞋子，呵斥道，“我不知道现在到底发生了什么，但如果你觉得自己能够伤害到Barry。哦，我会敲烂你的头骨，用六英寸的钢——”

“Lisa，”Cold的嗓音凌厉而严肃。

Lisa怒目相视，但放下了鞋子。

其余的无赖都默默看着，空气中弥漫着紧张。他们的体统受到了严重的亵渎，而现在它将被纠正。他们似乎都知道会发生什么。

“Mr.Thawne，”Cold说道，声音异常冷静。“我认为你忘了些非常重要的事。无赖帮是有规矩的。”他轻轻将Barry送入Lisa的手臂中，双眼瞥向Mick发出一个无声的命令。

Mick不加疑问地抓住了Thawne，粗暴地将他拖到吧台。Cold转瞬就来到了他身后，一把抓住Thawne的胳膊，将他的手掌强迫按在吧台顶端。Thawne挣扎着想要摆脱Mick的铁腕，然而徒劳无功。

“哦，现在你搞砸了，”Axel不怀好意地咯咯笑道。

Barry只能惊恐地看着，紧紧抓住Lisa。哦，老天。Cold要干什么。

“第一条规矩；我才是Boss，”Cold嘶嘶出声，齿列在惊人的怒火中紧紧咬合在一起，他抓起Lisa早些时候用来切柠檬的刀子。

“不！不，求你了！”Thawne乞求道，绝望扭动着。“我很抱歉，我没有任何不敬的意思！”

Barry无法自制地看向刀子，心脏跳到了喉咙口。这是错的。他无法将眼睛从刀刃上挪开，他开始出汗。

Mick的脸上露出愉悦的邪笑，帮助Cold固定住Thawne的手掌，将他的手指展开。

“我是Boss，你明白这意味着什么吗？这意味着你不能碰我的所有物！”Cold狠狠骂道，刀子被举起了，在灯光下闪闪发光，随后伴随着令人作呕的重响落下了。

Thawne尖叫起来，而Barry感到有些奇怪。他的身体很轻，轻得如同一根羽毛，正在漂浮。他已经不在那座宅邸了，他回到了家中。以前的那个家。他能够看见刀刃一遍遍刺入母亲的胸膛，他能够看见血。

房间开始旋转，黄衣人手持着刀站在那里，在他的母亲哀声求饶时放声大笑。他不停看着，而黄衣人的脸却是一片空白。他没有脸，为什么他没有脸。当他恶笑起来时，虚空融化了，一切归于黑暗。

“Barry？Barry！”那是Lisa呼唤他的嗓音，她轻轻捧着他的脸。

Barry稍稍醒转，无声呻吟。

他痛叫一声，脸颊上挨了记巴掌，Lisa柔声说道，“啊，这里。看到了吗？他没事！”

Barry睁开双眼，意识到自己正在地板上。他看到Lisa在他身侧停留，随后注意到Cold蹲在她旁边。他的手放在Barry的胸口，能够感受到接触下蔓延全身的热度。

Cold的眉峰隆起，Barry可以发誓他看上去真的很担心。这让他的心脏漏了一拍，等待着房间停止旋转。

“没事吧？”Lisa问道，附以微微皱眉。

Barry环顾四周，笨拙地问道，“他…发生什么了？大家都在哪里？”

“Thawne离开去舔他的伤口了。其他人都在池边玩耍。你晕倒了，甜心，”Lisa温柔地说，轻轻抚摸着他的头发。“因为血而倒胃口了，对吧？”

“我想，嗯，不，并不是特别，”Barry呻吟道，挣扎着坐起来。他盯着Cold，意识到他的胳膊与手腕上溅满了零星血迹。

当看到Barry怔怔的注视后，Cold移动了自己的手，站起来整整夹克。他掏出自己的手帕，将自己擦干净。除了Mick其他人都离开了，而Mick现在正边哼着歌边擦去吧台上的血液。

Barry只看了一眼胃就翻腾起来，“你…你做了什么？”

“哦，只是一根手指，”Lisa安慰起Barry，拍了拍他的肩膀。“一根小指！”

Barry吓坏了，喘息起来，“一根手指……？一根天煞的手指？”

Cold嘲弄起Barry的翻译，来到酒吧加入了Mick，打开水池清理起自己。他不悦地看向衣袖上的血迹，指责道，“应该抓住他的手…”

“还会有机会的，”Mick笑着提出。

“哦，我的天啊，”Barry急喘着，反胃感升起，使胆汁流至喉咙口。

Lisa同情地皱起眉，抚慰他，“甜心，Thawne太放肆了，而且他也不是最忠诚的无赖。这需要个漫长的过程。你看，他是最后一个加入的，而且只是因为Lenny敲定胜局后才这么做。另外，他——”

“Lisa，”Cold警告地低吼道，“我想故事时间已经够了。”

“哦，是吗？”Lisa压低嗓音反对，跳起来转过身面对她的哥哥。“嘿！那你给我讲个小故事怎么样？比如到底为什么不告诉我你要做的事！”

“我知道，”Mick耸肩说道，咀嚼着柠檬皮。

“那有什么用！”Lisa愤怒地尖叫道。

“这是场生意，”Cold冰冷地说道，“没什么可担心的。”

“这就是你让我带他出去逛街的原因？让我觉得和他在一起很酷？哦，因为这只是场生意？”Lisa厉声说，全然无畏地指责她哥哥。“从Barry身上你真正想得到什么？”

“我们自有安排”是Cold冷静的回复，对于妹妹的怒火他无动于衷。

Lisa嫌厌地嗤笑一声，试图从他脸上找到蛛丝马迹。

“现在，Mr.Allen和我将要聊聊这件事，”Cold说道，无视Mick响亮的笑声，走近了Barry。他伸出手，将站不稳的对方拉起。

Barry站得颤颤巍巍，但他的皮肤却为这接触而悸动。他咬紧下唇，胃又开始紧张地冒起泡。他不知道现在还能对Cold有什么期待。

Cold转过头看向自己的妹妹，假笑着补充说，“好好享受接下来的聚会吧。”

“Lenny，”Lisa严厉地说，“我们还没聊完。”

“晚安，Mick！”Cold大喊一句，无视了她，离开时充满占有欲地揽过Barry的腰。

“晚安！晚安，小树枝！”Mick爽朗地回答道，在Lisa陷入能让水手脸红的愤怒诅咒时大笑出声。

其中一只鞋飞了过去落在地板上，她在他们后面喊道，“还没完！”

“晚安，亲爱的妹妹！”Cold喊了回去，带着Barry走向一座大楼梯，留她一人暴怒尖叫。他看上去自得极了，轻轻笑了起来。

Barry仍旧有些晕眩，但在Cold开始带他走上楼梯时惊人地清醒起来。他试图将满是血的画面逐出脑海，专注于自己费力呼吸的声音，以淹没Thawne的尖叫声。他朝前看去，努力留意起Cold带他去的地方。

他们上了楼，走近一间带有小休息区的宽敞门厅。里面堆着几十个袋子，Barry认出这些是他和Lisa疯狂购物后的赃物。Cold憔悴地叹了口气，显然对货物的数量恼火之极，却没发表任何意见。

走过门厅是另一件书房，但这里确切有了被人居住过的私人痕迹。家具们是些舒适而磨损厉害的、大多数人会将其扔在路边的老物件。一台配有黑胶唱片的巨大唱片机。墙上挂了些海报照片，但这里太暗了，Barry什么都辨认不出。

他们要去的地方还在房子的更深处，现在Barry站在充当Boss Cold主卧的私室里。床由巨兽与四根直达天花板的支柱构成，华丽的毯子与枕头全都摆放妥当。这里的家具更富丽温馨，也许还有些复古，尽管所有颜色都还是以蓝色与棕色为主的深色调。

Barry尴尬地站着，在Cold打开床头的一盏小灯时不安地看向四周。

“你知道多久了？”Barry未经思考就问道，这些言辞就如一杯红酒倒在白色地毯上。他无法将它们收回，他必须知道，必须认识到自己陷入了多深的麻烦。“多久？”

Cold若有所思地抿紧嘴唇，却没有回答，点头示意Barry坐到床脚的小贵妃椅上。

“在我们做爱之前还是之后？”Barry啐了一口，扑通跌坐上贵妃椅。

“之前，”Cold在长长的停顿后回答。

“你为什么什么都不说？”

“你为什么不呢？”Cold以四岁的成熟和与之相匹的激愤嘟嘴回击道。

“嘿，我试了！我试图告诉你，但你没给我机会！”Barry抗议道，双臂环上胸口。“记得吗？”

Cold哼了一声，走到一个大酒柜前，将它打开。里面是潮湿的吧台和一小只制冰机。他用一条小毛巾从水池内裹起几块冰，带向Barry，将它按在他青肿的嘴唇上。

Barry瑟缩了下，但将冰块保持在原处。他不知道现在还该有什么期待。他不知道自己是否应该逃跑，或是下跪乞求。Cold并没有便显出对他生气的迹象，如果他想杀了他，将他拖进私卧也没多大意义。

Cold一言不发回到吧台，从一个外观昂贵的瓶子里给自己倒了点深色的东西。

Barry吞咽一身，调整了唇上冰块的位置，那里因为寒冷而开始疼痛。他一直在等待黑帮说话，但似乎没有谈话即将到来。

沉默一阵，Barry再也受不了了，发问道，“所以，那是在第二次前？还是第一次前？”

“Mr.Allen？只要片刻就好，假装我没你想象的那么愚蠢，”Cold冷冰冰地回击道。“我在踏入你那寒酸的小公寓前，就已经知道了你的一切。”

Barry的心沉到了谷底。

“但是为什么？我是说，我知道我欠你一大笔钱，但是…”Barry困惑极了，双眼怀疑地眯向Cold。“如果你已经知道Joe是个警察，为什么还要试着勒索我。”

Cold在杯沿边轻笑起来，摇摇头。“究竟为什么呢。”

认知往Barry的内脏上狠狠揍了一拳，他开始喘息，“这与我无关。是为了接近他。”

“这就是那个计划。”Cold耸耸肩，甚至连状似内疚的体面模样都不装。

“到底是什么烂计划？”Barry大声要求，过度的生气使他不再担心将黑帮逼得太紧。

“我想做笔交易，”Cold坦言，“让你债台高筑，然后恐吓你，将你的哭喊送给West。当他敲响我的门时，我会提出抹去你的债务，以换取他的退却。”Cold若有所思地歪过头。“但后来发生了些事。”

“什么？”Barry轻皱眉峰。

“你，”Cold简单答道，双眼闪烁着在Barry身上停驻良久。“当Mick恐吓你时，你没尖叫着让你的条子爸爸来救你。哦，不。你献上了自己。并非我所期待的，但是这样的报价…谁可能拒绝呢。”

Barry感到有些糟糕，大声咽了口唾沫。“那Joe呢？”

“你以为我为什么让你再一家非常公开、非常火爆的酒店见我，”Cold慢吞吞地说，“然后还让你直接去前台拿钥匙？我做这一切就是为了让West发现你和我在一起。如果你不去找他，我就得确保他来找我。”

Barry觉得双颊发烫，尽量不太难过。他简直不敢相信自己是怎样被玩弄于股掌间的。“这就是为什么你昨晚不让我坦白我的家庭，”他意识到，碎片慢慢开始归位。“你想维系这个拙劣的骗局。”

“正确，”Cold稍一歪头，说道。“嗯。不过，我没想到Mardon和Thawne会在今晚认出你。我罕见的误判。我知道Mardon有可能，但Thawne——”

“但是为什么？为什么阻止我告诉你关于Joe的事？”Barry打断他。

“合理的推诿，”Cold微微耸肩。“如果你没告诉过我West是你爸爸，那么如果以后我对他做了些什么，你也不能破坏我们的协定了。杀一个警察会带来很多关注，但我会做自己必须做的事。”

Barry扔掉了冰块，双臂紧紧环住自己，震惊得半晌无语。杀了Joe；Cold说要杀了他。

“杀一个警察，”Barry震惊地轻声重复。“你会杀了Joe。”

“我不准备回监狱，Mr.Allen，”Cold简短地回答。

“那么，我是什么，”Barry质问道，“你的免费出狱卡？”

“嗯——，”Cold沉吟着走到Barry面前。他带着确凿的得意，说着，“我所需做的就是等待，West警探就自会前来。”

“好吧，”Barry愤愤道，“我想你的计划并不管用。Joe已经找到我想要处理你了，但我告诉他我不想从他那里得到一丁点帮助。”

“什么？”现在轮到Cold惊讶了。不，不是惊讶。Barry误判了他的表情。他是在生气。

“是的，”Barry以嘲讽作答，没发觉自己身处何等险境。“他在Maury那里追踪到我，质问我跟你在一起做了什么。”

“那么你告诉他了什么？”Cold谨慎地问道，双目不曾离开。他全身都变得僵直起来，放下杯子，每块肌肉都绷紧了。

“我告诉他了什么？”Barry怒目相视，咽回一声哽咽，这次遭遇的记忆令他沐浴在沮丧之中。他愤怒地怒斥，“我告诉他滚开！也许你应该把你的调查做得更严谨些，因为那样你就会知道我已经很多年没和Joe说过话了！哦，但在那操蛋的一秒中，他认为他可以利用我来对付你——”

“Barry，”Cold警告道，怒火中烧。

“不！去你妈的！”Barry回击道，对他的打断十分恼怒，甚至没有注意到Cold事实上使用了他的名字。泪水顺着脸颊淌下，又被怒气冲冲地用衣袖拭去。

“他只想利用我，就像你一样！”Barry咆哮起来，痛苦地喘着气，“你那狗屁游戏中的一颗愚蠢地小棋子！我只是你们用来互相攻歼的小玩意儿！你们他妈的不在乎！而他甚至威胁我——”

“他威胁你，”Cold重复道，声音奇异的平静。他的肢体语言转变了，仍旧生气，但现在却集中到了他处。

“没错，威胁要放言声称我是个告密者，就算我没答应给他任何信息，我也已经和警察交谈了，”Barry吸了吸鼻子，摇摇头。“他真是个混蛋…”

Cold不动声色，手指在杯沿上轻轻敲击，允许Barry继续述说。

“你知道我最后一次给他打电话要钱是因为食不果腹吗？”Barry哭喊出声，胡乱擦着自己的脸。“我是那么绝望。可他拒绝了，除非我愿意回家并放弃我爸爸。”Barry懊恼地呻吟起来，试图停止哭泣，最后大喊道，“你们都是些混蛋。他妈的Joe，还有，他妈的你！”

Barry啜泣着，开始感到胸口发紧。他喘不过气来，房间又开始旋转了。他突然能够看到闪烁的血光，不确定那是他母亲的还是Thawne的，还有利刃的寒芒在空中跃动。

心脏在他耳中狂跳，太大声了，其他的一切都被严重的抽搐淹没了，他哀鸣起来。

天啊，别再来了。又发生了。他要晕过去了。

Cold冲上前看似要揍他，他的手突兀地置于Barry的后颈。但他没有钳制，没有收紧，只是简单地放在那儿，温暖而安慰。

“呼吸。”Cold命令。

那嗓音，那支配性的语调。就像是黑暗中的灯塔，Barry紧紧抓住它，试图将自己从身陷的恐慌中拖出来。

Barry在颤抖，双手抬起落在Cold的腰上。他能感知到男人在他手指触碰下的紧绷，但他没有被推开。Cold托着他的脖颈邀请Barry靠得更近，直到他能自己站起来。

“仅是呼吸，”Cold再次命令，他的嗓音严厉，双手却是温柔的，它们滑落下去扶住了Barry的肩膀。

Barry深喘着汲取空气，在努力吸入珍贵的氧气时，泪水顺着脸颊蜿蜒而下。他的心跳如此之快，使他的肠胃都扭曲起来，只能拼命攀附住Cold的西装前襟以支撑自己。

“现在放松，”Cold压低声音，现在他的语气更柔软温和了，将他从崩溃地边缘安抚下来。

Barry做了最后一次颤抖的呼吸，身体开始慢慢平静。他的手指仍旧纠缠在Cold的夹克上，但他不想松手。“抱歉，”他无力说道。“已经…这已经很久没发生过了。”

“是血吗？”Cold平静问道。

“刀，”Barry闭上眼。“我的母亲，被谋杀了…”他心不在焉地笑了，悲哀叹息一声，“好吧，我想你也知道一切。”

“你父亲目前正在铁山监狱赎罪，”Cold坦言。

“被错判了，”Barry迅速说道，一如既往地飞快为Henry辩护。

“监狱中每个人都这么说，”Cold啧声。

Barry摇起头，皱眉。“我父亲的确是无辜的。我知道他没杀我母亲。”

Cold蹙起眉头，冰似的双眼仔细检视过Barry的五官。“你真的相信他是无辜的。怎么能这么肯定？”

“因为我在现场，”Barry打了个颤耳语道，“我看到了整个事件经过。我看到另一个人在那里，那个人杀了她，一个穿着黄色外套的人。”

“你在现场，”Cold重复道。但这听起来像是个问句。

“是的，”Barry痛苦地证实道，“但没人相信我。警察们不，甚至连Joe也不。这就是为什么我们不再交谈，因为他从不相信我所见到的东西。”

Cold似乎想到了什么，沉默良久。“我相信你，Barry。”

“你相信？”Barry质疑道。除了Maury从没人相信过他。

“是的，我相信，”Cold柔声回答，“我凭借自己的智慧与本能才活了那么久。有人欺骗我的时候我能知道。你不是。”

“好吧，我为此感激，事实上很感激，但…”Barry挫败地垂下头。“这并不能真正帮助我爸爸出狱。那就是我深陷债务的原因，你知道的，试图让他的案子重审。”

“令人印象深刻。”

“什么？我挥霍了那么多钱却什么都拿不出手吗？”Barry乖僻地冷嘲道，Cold前几天晚上的评论仍旧是一根刺。

“你的忠诚，”Cold纠正道，双眼扫过Barry的脸庞，双手开始慢慢移动到Barry的后颈根部，松松盘在那里。“任何人得到这样一种献身都是幸运的…”

Barry没料到会得到这样的回应，他的手停落在Cold的上面。当他们接触时，他能感觉到Cold的退缩，但他没有把他推开。他的双眼游移，呼吸着，“这就是…这就是你想从我这里得到的吗？”

“你想得到什么，Mr.Allen。”Cold反问道，拇指轻柔地在他咽喉处摩挲着。

“你，”Barry不假思索地回答，融化在那触抚中。他轻轻握住Cold的手腕，引导着他的手指在他的下巴与咽喉间移动。就与他们第一次在Barry的公寓见面时触碰对方的方式如出一辙。

这是如此的亲密。如果Cold残忍至极想要全盘掌控Barry的人生，Barry无疑会顺从地献上自己，不加疑问地。

“我知道你只是在利用我，”Barry温顺地说，在继续时嗓音破碎了。“但…我不希望这一切停止。”

“为什么？”Cold盘问。

“因为我也在利用你，”他诚挚地回答道。在这个男人的怀抱中，他感受到了从未有过的渴望与满足。没什么能比那优雅的嗓音更能安抚他的了，他还没做好失去它的准备。目前还没有。“我喜欢…我们做的事。”

Cold的手指微微弯曲，低沉道，“嗯，我们的协议须建立在信任的基础上，Mr.Allen。”

“你不信任我？”Barry皱眉。

“不，”Cold毫不犹豫答道。

“我信任你，”Barry突然轻笑道。

“你不该的，”Cold矢口言道。“我不是个好人。我是个骗子，小偷，以及杀人犯。”

“我知道。”

“而现在你还想继续我们的小协议？”Cold陷入沉思，双唇紧闭，额上印着轻皱。

“是的，但需要些重新谈判，”Barry固执地说。

“哦，是吗？”Cold嗤笑一声，显然被娱乐到了，“是什么让你觉得我会同意？”

“你和我一样想要这个，”Barry不安地舔舔嘴唇，说道。他必须是正确的。这必须有所意义。“我们都知道这无关钱财。”

“什么让你这么确信？”Cold嘲弄着。“你怎么知道我不会在最后一分钱就位后丢掉你，嗯？”

“我不知道，”Barry耸肩回答，“但…我们还在谈，不是吗。”

Cold假笑起来，不慌不忙拖长语调，“好吧，Mr.Allen。你的要求是什么？”

“别杀Joe，”Barry说道，在看到Cold脸上瞬间出现的厌恶表情后立即畏缩起来。“他和我相处不恰，我们可能永远不会融洽，但请不要伤害他。”

“不能想你保证，”Cold皱眉说道，“我已经没有和West警探和平解决的选项了。我现在怀疑你能不能起到杠杆作用了。”

“为-为什么？”

“如果我现在想利用你，你可能会决定结束我们的小协议，”Cold翻了个白眼，由于片刻，表情变得异常柔和，悄声补充道，“而且…我们的交易对我很重要。”

“真的？”Barry尽量不使自己听起来太过期待。

“你确实欠了我一大笔钱，”Cold提醒他。

“对，”Barry撅嘴，希望Cold能够承认他们之间涉及到的并不仅仅是钱。“一半来自于你利用哄骗惩罚来压迫我的！”

Cold看起来对这指控不为所动，而他也没有加以否认，反而抬起眉毛，“然后？”

Barry咬咬牙，尝试起新角度。他露出甜美的微笑，做作地说道，“别这样。你是Boss Cold。你统治了整个中心城，你或许是有史以来最具权势的黑帮…所有那些智慧与本能，对吧？你很聪明，足以找到让Joe远离你的另一种途径。不涉及我，或是伤害别的人。”

Cold勾唇发出低沉的咆哮，清楚知道Barry在明目张胆地恭维他。无论如何，这起作用了，最终化为妥协，“好吧，我会找到另一种途径来对付West警探…还有什么？”

“一份工作，”Barry快速说。

“哦？”Cold确实笑了。“你不享受为我工作的时候吗？”

“你自己说的，你可能会在我还清债务后丢掉我，”Barry固执道，“我需要一份真正的工作。我可以赖以生存的那种。我有账单要付，我还想帮助我的父亲。”

Cold的手指开始移动，灵巧解开了Barry脖子上的领结。他将它扔到地上，慢慢解开了Barry衬衫的扣子。“我也许能安排些什么…就这些？”

“别再欺骗我了，”Barry绝望地孤注一掷，竭力不被Cold灵活的触碰分散注意。“你是对的。要想协议奏效，必须基于信任。我知道…你的本质。但你所做过的，像那样利用我，你试图对Joe做的…还有Lisa？你骗了她——”

“注意，”Cold警告道，他的兴致犹豫着被冰冷的怒视取代。“我为我妹妹做的事不该由你来关心。”

“好吧，”Barry抗议道，“但是别…别再欺骗我了。”他重重吞咽一声。“求你了。”

“很好，”Cold缓缓扯开了Barry衬衫的前襟，赞许地注视着他。“你应该知道，只要我们修订我们的交易，我自己也会做些改动。”

“那是什么？”

“你可能会把Lisa当作是朋友，但她是我的妹妹，”Cold不留情面地说道，“我会做任何事来保证她的安全，而我如何做到这一点，不关你的事。永远别再质疑我如何对待她。清楚了吗？”

“一清二楚。”

“其次，鉴于你今天多话的表现，我将削减你每晚的报酬，从一万减到五千，”Cold继续说道，露出残忍的微笑。

“现在得花上两倍长的时间来偿还你！”Barry抗议道，在Cold的手指开始解他的皮带时埋怨起来。

“嗯，也许你在聚会上未经允许说话前就该考虑到这点，”Cold恶意低笑着，“我仍旧允许你在我的判断下赚取奖金。所以，也许你应该更专注于用这张嘴来取悦我，而不是说这么多话。”

在做出更多争论前，Barry的牙齿撞在了一起，轻轻鼓起嘴。事实上Cold只是确保了他们在一起的时间变成双倍。他不会真的抱怨太多的。“还有什么事吗…先生？”

当Barry如此正式地对他说话时，Cold明显颤了下，随后坏笑起来，裤子落下后他发现他确确实实没穿内裤。他开诚布公地欣赏起他，双眼翻滚起肉欲，旁若无事地补充道，“哦，还有件事。”

Barry的下体在期待中抽搐，他的舌头急切地扫过双唇。“什么？”

“如果Joe West或任何一个CCPD再次接近了你，你得立刻联系我，”Cold回答，“如果我不能利用你，那么他们也不能。信任是双向的，Mr.Allen。”

“好吧，但是，有个，呃，”Barry结巴起来，突然有些尴尬。“有个问题，我不能…只是…”

“什么？”Cold叹息道，显然渴望继续享用更多肉体快感。

“我没有电话，”Barry无奈地悲叹道。

Cold粗喘着，在恼怒中眨了好几次眼。“我他妈的会给你一部电话的，”他发出低吼，伸手开始解起裤子，从内裤中掏出巨大的勃起。“现在…可以进行交易了？”

“是的，先生，”Barry一看到Cold的阴茎从紧绷的织物中释放，就几乎垂涎。

“很好，”Cold发出满意的低吼，手指一把抓住Barry的头发，嘶声道，“现在…跪下。”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry和Cold度过了愉快的一夜。

当Barry在Cold面前屈膝跪倒时，他知道自己没有任何理由信任这名黑帮会遵守他们的新交易。他唯一能做的就是希望自己没有错估男人对他的感情。而由于他还执着于有朝一日能让自己父亲重获自由，他不得不希望自己能够信任Boss Cold。

现如今他单膝跪地，张嘴容纳Cold恩赐他的一切，Barry顷刻从忧愁中解脱。他于此间寻到了安然。焦虑被消弥，尽管血液流经静脉的轰鸣依然激荡，他的内心却异常镇静。

他是如此欢欣。

Barry已经孤身了这么多年，倾其所有以谋求父亲的清白。他曾几近饿死，曾数次遭逐，曾失去过不可胜数份工作。一年冬天他卧病不起，他以为自己得了肺炎，却因无力承担账单而不敢去医院。

他无数次哭着入眠，为噩梦与碌碌无为的生活而惶惶终日。他唯一的朋友是个粗野的老高利贷，但即使是他的陪伴也不足以填补Barry的孤独。他的几次恋情都极其短暂，并且总以痛彻心扉告终。他的伙伴终究会离开他，精疲力竭于他对解救Henry无休止的坚持。

起初他们会给予支持，提供可以哭泣的肩膀与能够安睡的暖床。然而当这些关系无可避免地走向破裂，在那些最后的时刻中，他们全都坦言自己觉得Barry是个疯子。没有一个人真正相信过他。

除了Cold。

Cold直视他的双眼，告诉他他知道他说的是实话。Barry根本没有足够时间来考虑其中意味的严肃性。这是种毫无保留的支持，是种前所未有的满足。

如果Cold能这般信任他，那么相对的，Barry也必须尝试着去信任Cold。

Cold脱去夹克，昭示着血腥之夜的结束，Barry为这最后提醒而感激不尽。Cold将夹克整齐折叠起来，置于床脚前贵妃椅的末端。

尽管只是西装外套，Barry仍为Cold脱衣的画面所倾倒。他梦想有朝一日，自己终能看到那层层布料之下的风景，他会用双眼极尽所能地捕捉每个细节。

马甲的裁剪勾勒出Cold的身形，比Barry设想中要来得更瘦削些，但仍旧比他自己结实得多。而衬衫的衣袖紧裹住了强健有力的二头肌与前臂。

Cold掏出自己粗长的阴茎随意套弄几下，Barry直勾勾注视着他，在欲求中不堪折磨。他全然忘却了破损的嘴唇，唯一的念头就是用软舌舐过那已经泌出湿液的龟头。

Cold微微前顶胯部，用阴茎摩擦着Barry的面颊，从容地拖长语调，“想要它了，是吗？嘴再张大些。”

Barry尝试了，几乎竭尽全力，但唇上的细小豁口却不容许他这么做。他呜咽着，试图勉强自己，直到感受到新生的痂皮再次撕裂。

“欸，停下，”Cold警告道，伸出拇指谨慎地掠过伤处，认真考虑起下一步行动。

“我能承受的，先生。”Barry恳求着，扭过头试图吞吃Cold阴茎的顶端。

Cold粗暴地扯回Barry的头发，低吼，“别得寸进尺，Mr.Allen。我认为你需要好好复习一课，关于我们这项小协议是如何运作的。”

Barry哀声呜咽，闷闷撅起嘴，用舌头舔过唇上的伤疤。Cold的手指扣着他的头皮，将愉悦感一路传遍整条脊椎，当对方唐突松开手时，喘息声忍不住溢出。

Cold将自己的阴茎收好，拉起裤链，但却没系上皮带。他将其从裤袢中拉出，当它摩挲着布料迎向自由时，皮革发出清脆宜人的声响。Cold将它紧缠在自己掌上，落座在Barry身后的贵妃椅上模糊地沉声道。“到这儿来。”

Barry旋转过身，在看到Cold指向自己大腿示意他趴上膝头时仍屈着一只膝盖。

Barry开始剥除衣裤，他的衬衫和夹克仍穿在身上，但Cold却猛然朝他赤裸的臀部甩下皮带。

“留着它们，”Cold呵斥道，眼中闪着恶劣的光芒。“鞋子也是。”

Barry点点头，立刻注意到皮带的疼痛要比Cold的手掌要尖锐得多，也残留得更久。他移动过去趴上对方的膝头，红晕蔓延到了过分暴露的脖颈。

Cold以手抚过Barry的后腰，滑下去挤压他的臀瓣，下流地往其间探入一根干燥的手指。“现在，Mr.Allen…你明白你为什么要受罚吗？”

“我没听话？”Barry试探发问，扭动着意图找到舒适的位置。他双腿修长以至于尴尬地垂至地面，只能用脚趾及地。现在他可以抬起头，转过去偷瞟一眼Cold。

“嗯，那只是一部分，” Cold回答， “我非常看重服从性，但你已经受伤了，而我的意图从不是伤害你。这才是更重要的，你觉得呢？”

“是，先生。”

“现在，好好保持静止…”

Barry僵住了，当他感到腰带冰凉的皮革拂过自己的臀瓣时，他的呼吸被卡在了嗓子中。他试图放松，试图不动，但皮带破空而来的第一抽令他跳起来哭喊出声。

Cold的手就在那儿，安抚过那留下的红肿。“你做得很好…还有四下，也许那足够你学会了，嗯？”

“天啊…是。是，先生。”Barry喘息。

“好孩子，”Cold赞许道，移开手掌，皮带接替它的位置抽打上Barry的肉体。

Barry痛呼着，可怜地悲号着。感觉像是Cold不知怎的设法击中了精准重合的同一处，一长条火辣辣的痛楚线在他屁股上点燃。“操，”他发出啜泣，头颅不堪负载地垂下。

第三下令Barry呻吟，灼热感在他双腿间发出各类混杂的信号。他的阴茎正疼痛地磨蹭着Cold的大腿，试图从强烈的刺激中寻求某种慰藉。

Cold悉心爱抚过Barry红肿的臀瓣，将手指浸入嘴中沾濡，随后撩拨地滑过他的后穴。“只剩两个了，Mr.Allen，”他说道。

第四次抽击让Barry再度哭出声，汗水开始自背部与面颊渗出。这太过了，太热了，他彻底顺服地垂头呻吟。疼痛在浑身上下嗡嗡作响，他的头颅轻盈却愉快，当Cold的手指再次进入他体内时，他轻声呜咽起来。

“你有个最完美的小屁眼，”Cold赞美道，吐湿自己的手指，玩弄起后穴的边缘。“而这都属于我…”

Barry羞红了脸，轻声同意，“你的。”

“在协议期间，没有别的人能拥有你，”Cold说道，一种占有欲十足的低吼挫过他平时流畅的声线。“明白了吗，Mr.Allen？”

Barry犹豫了，挣扎着抬起头盯向Cold，迟钝地眨眨眼。Cold实际上是在告诉他他们将会是一对一的关系吗。“那你会是我的？”

Cold冷笑起来，单根手指推入到足够深的地方以使Barry发出啜泣。“我可不是那个为钱而出卖身体的家伙，Mr.Allen。你才是。截止债务还清前，你的每尺每寸都属于我。然而，我，却是个随心所欲的自由人。”

Barry呜咽起来，无助而难受。并不是说他还想和别人做；这与他的意愿截然相反。除了Cold以外他不想要任何人，仅仅只是想到会和旁人在一起，一种源于嫉妒的邪恶尖刺就扎入Barry的胸膛，威胁着毒害他的好心情。

“这不公平，”Barry抗议，当Cold又一次用皮带抽打上他那刺痛的屁股时，他发出大声痛呼。“该-该死，”他结巴道，泪水涌出双眼。他在Cold的腿上挣扎前窜，身内仅余下了紧张感，使他收紧双手攥成拳头。

“我们的协议非常公平。任何娼妓都会以得到你这份报酬而倍感幸运。”Cold嗤笑。

“是，先生，”Barry挤出这些词，如同它们是段诅咒。那些话语中蕴含着某种令他深感羞耻与愤怒的东西，但那也让他性器感到疼痛。

“嗯，优秀的小娼妓，”Cold嘲弄道。

“是，先生，”Barry强忍下怒意，他的阴茎压在Cold的腿上，他憎恶这种美妙的感觉。Cold的手抚过他刺痛的屁股，引出一声柔软的呻吟。

“现在脱下你的衣服和鞋子，”Cold突然下令。“爬上床。”

Barry以为自己将会被从膝头推到地板上，但Cold协助着他，引导他爬上褥垫，为他脱去衣物。他捡起所有东西，整齐叠放在贵妃椅上。

Cold满意地叹了口气，双眼饥渴地在Barry瘦削的身躯上巡游。

Barry为这赤裸的目光而感到羞涩，在他当着Cold的面跨上床铺时，阴茎就在双腿间晃荡。

“现在手足并用，往后退到床沿。”Cold指示着，在Barry迅速服从时愉悦地应许一声。他以手指描绘过留在Barry臀瓣上的红肿痕迹，认真地分别触碰过每一条。

Barry深埋下头颅，保持臀部抬起，试图压抑自己的情绪。今天太过火且太快速了，他专注于Cold的嗓音避免自己坠入深渊。

Cold确实在乎着自己，他肯定；现在他有近两个月时间来证明这点。

Barry听到了Cold在抽屉里的翻找声，盖子打开的声响，以及某种湿润事物的明显喷溅声。在感受到Cold的手指在自己阴茎周围滑动时他喘息起来，祈祷起更多地摩挲，然而却什么也没得到。

“保持静止，”Cold发出警告，灵巧的手指将某物套上了Barry阴茎的根部，并开始滑向睾丸后部。

Barry抗拒地在这新触感之下扭动身躯，低下头从双腿间查看Cold在做什么。

那是个薄薄的皮革带，听到清晰的锁扣扣合的轻响后，性器周围即刻感知到了压力，他微微颤搐。天啊，一枚锁精环。Cold正给他带上一枚该死的锁精环。

余下的锁扣也陆续扣合到位，Cold的手指在边缘滑动以测试合适度，赞许地低叹道，“漂亮又合身…”他停顿了下，发问，“太紧了吗？”

“不，先生。”Barry陷入困惑。他曾使用过一枚锁精环，那还是大学期间和前女友在一起时的事，他觉得出格极了。那一枚略带震动功能。但他当时只戴在阴茎周围，绝非他的阴囊后。并且Cold无疑是想做操他的那个人，于是他陷入了全然的困惑，为什么自己要戴上它。

Cold似乎察觉到了Barry的不安，解释道，“这会让你保持美观与硬度，但你将不能射精…你不被允许射精，直到我满意前。”

Barry点点头，吞咽出声。他的阴茎此刻出奇硬挺，充血速度之快令人惊异。他确信自己老二顶端已经烫得能蚀刻玻璃了。两颗睾丸同样紧绷着，并因Cold手掌的温和揉弄而溢出呻吟。

“但当你想释放时，就会感觉非常，非常强烈，”Cold向他保证，从熟悉的挤压声判断，更多的润滑剂被挖取。

他多么希望Len的阴茎能就此填满他，然而事与愿违，他感到硅胶的冰冷质感抵上了后穴。一根假阴茎，没Cold那么粗，但推入体内时仍足以令他喘息。

Cold揉捏着他刺痛的臀肉，细致地将器具填入撤出，一次比一次更深。“瞧瞧你被开拓得多漂亮，”他赞叹道，“吞吃得如此顺畅。”

Barry拱起脊背，喘息随着Cold的肏弄愈发急促。这器具虽没Cold那么粗，却一定更长，他的肉体呻吟着勉力适应那份额外的长度。Cold抚慰性的赞许如同一条温暖的毛毯将他裹紧，抚平不安，顷刻令他忘却自己颤搐的勃起。

Cold仍在抽插假阴茎，并伸手用指尖描绘起Barry器官的轮廓，愉悦地沉声，“为什么，Mr.Allen ,这里的淫水淌个不停。”

Barry呜咽起来，为自己在Cold玩弄下的不堪一击而感到窘迫。他湿透了，Cold轻如羽落的触碰令他想尖叫着哀求释放。

“求你，”Barry哀求道，摇晃着腰臀试图送入Cold掌中，而当性玩具被更猛烈地肏入时他再次惊喘。

“求我什么？”Cold期许地发问。

“求你…我需要…需要更多，先生，”Barry哭喊着，十指紧绞着身下的毯子。

Cold掐上Barry的臀瓣，缓缓撤出性玩具，用手指探了探肉穴，撑开褶皱。“嗯，准备好容纳我了吗？”

“是的，先生，”Barry热切答复道，移动膝盖诱人地张开双腿。

Cold轻笑，利落地带上避孕套淋上更多的润滑液，将阴茎顶端抵上Barry的穴口。他双手扶着Barry的臀肉，缓缓向内推进。

他敞开身体接纳Cold的惊人尺寸，呻吟声就此止在喉间。他已为Cold的肏干做好准备，等待着如从前那样的残忍贯穿，但事实有别于预期。

Cold的手掌摩挲着Barry红肿的双臀，阴茎反复刺戳，别有目的却耐心十足。

Barry苦闷叹吟，随着每次探入溢出粗喘。他感觉如此充实，Cold正碾着他的前列腺，以一种恰能使他身躯蠕动阴茎颤抖的力道。锁精环并不难受，还没到那种程度，但他的双囊发紧，阴茎敏感得不可思议。

Cold向来擅长性爱，但这太匪夷所思了。他的动作如此温柔，握着Barry的腰臀引导他迎合每一次深顶。Barry瘫倒入床垫，抵死悲鸣，放任Cold甜蜜地肏坏自己。

Cold的双手抚遍他全身，爱抚过他的两肋，禁锢住他的双肩，两具肉体一并晃动着。Barry的头颅高高昂起，双唇在极乐的微笑中张开。此即天国。

但紧绷的睾丸愈发不适，压力几近过载。狂乱而不知如何自处。他不想使用安全词，因为这感觉如此美妙。但是该死，这真的太过了，最终呻吟响起，“先生，我需要…我需要射精。”

“可以。你表现得十分优异，”Cold低声咆哮，嗓音在欲望的作用下沙哑极了。他并未停止挺动腰身，用手指娴熟地解开锁精环，握上Barry的阴茎。

Barry高声大喊，即刻间所有神经都被点燃了。当Cold抚弄他时，哭泣再无法抑制。他的身体过于敏感，扭动着诉说抗议。他能感到血液在双腿间冲刷，在Cold手掌的第二次，或许是第三次套弄下，他滋出了精液。如同从瀑布上坠下，阴茎反复颤跳的同时心脏骤然紧缩。

“哦，天啊，哦哦哦，操，操，操！”Barry哀嚎着，组成肉体的每块肌肉都因精水的喷洒而愉悦抽搐。将Barry肏得浑身软瘫的肉刃被肠肉吮紧，他听到Cold闷哼出声。

当Cold撤出时Barry的阴茎仍在刺痛，最后一声呻吟令他下唇打颤。他精疲力竭，想要先将面孔埋入床垫中，但Cold还没做完。

“转过来，”Cold急切地哑声道。

Barry竭尽所能动起四肢，当他翻转到恰当的位置时浑身都泛着甜蜜的酸痛。Cold摘下避孕套，阴茎正对着他的脸，手掌飞快地套弄着自己，将其瞄准了Barry的嘴唇。

“可以？”Cold问道，放缓了自慰速度直到Barry回答。

“该死，当然，”Barry粗喘道，伸出舌头摆出迎接的姿态。

Cold的唇角勾出微笑，闷声赞许，“好男孩…”他不停抚慰着自己的阴茎，过了会儿在低沉的呻吟中射出浊液，滚烫的白精溅洒满Barry的软舌。

Barry将其卷入口中，急切地吞咽下每一滴，品味着那股温度与味道。有一道精液偏离了目标，错误地划擦在脸颊上，他便探出舌头试图舔舐。

Cold温柔地从他脸上擦去污迹，将它喂给Barry。“非常听话的好男孩，”他认可道，当Barry贪婪地舔去指尖的精液时，几乎就像一只打呼噜的猫。

Barry骄傲地展颜微笑，当Cold轻柔地触碰他面颊时满足地发出呢喃。“我是好男孩？”

“十分该死的好，”Cold叹息，手掌轻轻圈握住Barry的颈项，拇指沿着他的下巴抚摸着。

Barry同样发出喟叹，倚靠向Cold的掌心，手指悄然环住对方的手腕。他的心脏因这赞美而备感飘飘然，轻柔地抚摸着Cold手腕的内侧。

Cold还未撤回手，Barry尽可能长久地维系这种温柔的接触。

“现在，该把你清理干净了，”Cold浮起一个假笑，过于短暂地结束了这一切，将自己抽离并回归常态。他拉直马甲，伸出手帮助Barry起身。

Barry的肌肉几乎与果冻别无二致，Cold的协助实在令人感激。他爱极Cold的手掌与自己交握的触感，甚至大胆地轻微挤压了一下。他想告诉Cold该找个碗把他装起来，因为他几乎要为这关怀融化了。Cold的臂膀如此强壮地环绕着他，牵引他走进浴室。

此处几乎与Barry的公寓一般大小，铺设着黑色瓷砖与不锈钢，摆放着一池巨大浴缸与可容纳一小群人的淋浴间。

唯一的光来自于华丽水池上方镜面边缘悬挂的一系列小灯。当Cold让他进到花洒下时，Barry感激起这镇定的氛围。

“洗干净，然后上床睡觉，”Cold柔声指示，随后离开留他自己沐浴。当热水泼洒在身上时，Barry靠上冰凉的瓷砖，舒适地呻吟出声。他清洗身体时微微瑟缩了下，由于他的臀肉尚且隐隐作痛。他逗留了很久，享受着蒸腾的热气自顾自唱着歌。

他失去了对时间的概念，至少唱了三四首歌。终于割舍下热水，他探出头发现了一条厚实的黑色长袍以及几条浴巾正在水池边等着他。他微涨红了脸，意识到Cold或许能听到他的歌声。

他飞快地擦干水珠将自己裹进长袍，匆匆回到卧室。他能听到另一间屋中奏响的隐约音乐，好奇心令他做出停顿。

Barry想知道Cold正在做什么，但他已经告诉自己去睡觉了。

但并没有说不能在半途中偷看一眼，对吧？

Barry蹑手蹑脚走过去，透过敞开的门口偷瞟几眼，只看到Cold坐在一张老旧的躺椅上。乐声来自他的唱片机，那是段温暖舒缓的爵士乐曲调。Barry认不出歌手，但她的嗓音美极了。

他可没想到Cold是那种听爵士乐的人，这是个惊喜的发现。除却他昭著的恶名与Lisa告诉他的一切，他对Cold知之甚少。Cold显然不容易接近，但Barry有着他的固执。他想知道他的一切，无论是好的坏的，以及介于两者之间的一切。

在Cold发现他的偷窥前，Barry急忙回到床上，径直躺上床垫正中。他舒展开身躯，翻滚着将自己裹进被窝。

他在枕头上做了个小巢，打着哈欠试图入睡。即使肉体精疲力竭，他的思维却十分清醒，为脑中无法停止的想法而兴奋异常。他试图聆听Cold的音乐来分散自己注意力，但Cold只听了几首歌便停止了播放。

Barry听见他回到卧室，关掉了所有灯，走进浴室并锁上了门。Cold在简短的冲洗后回到床上，嗅着肥皂与洗发液的新鲜气息，在Barry身旁安然躺下。

Barry仍醒着，但却因过度的疲惫而无法感知Cold的现状。他心中惴惴，感受到Cold正缓缓贴近他身边。两具身体没有接触，但Cold离得很近，那么近，Barry都能感受到他的呼吸发痒地拂在自己脸上。

Cold会看出他没有入睡吗？周遭一片漆黑，也许他不能确定。Barry不想打扰这一刻，只能静观其变。他尽可能保持静止，双目紧闭。

Cold喉间发出轻响，近乎是笑声，随后双唇温柔地贴上Barry的面颊。这是个轻柔的吻，甜蜜而温暖，萦绕了片刻。

Barry为这未预料到的情感情难自禁地从唇间逃逸出一声细小的低语。他试图保持镇静，不愿就此暴露自己。

Cold吻了他。他竟然吻了他。当然，只是吻了面颊，并且可能是因为他觉得Barry已经睡着——

“晚安，Mr.Allen，”Cold轻声道，如此之得意。Barry能听到他的坏笑。他是知道的。

自己被逮了个正着。

“呃…晚安，”Barry说得结结巴巴，挂着大大的笑容。他的脸颊滚烫，心脏兴奋地在胸腔内扑腾。

Cold轻笑出声，翻过身拉开距离。“睡一觉，”他说，“这是你应得的。”

Barry眉眼带笑，像个十足的傻瓜。Cold确实在乎他。并非是那个协约，他想把控住的是Barry本人。毕竟，除了延长他们在一起的时间外，就没什么理由削减他每晚的报酬了。

没理由如此悉心地照顾他，没理由该死地吻他。

之后Barry不知自己花了多少才打起瞌睡，但他梦到了温暖的拥抱与落于胳膊上的手掌。他醒转过来，昏沉而茫然。他身旁确实有什么温暖的事物。是Cold。

夜晚的某些时刻，Barry与他依偎而眠。他们的腿纠缠在一起，Barry的胳膊蜷在他胸口，手指紧拽着睡衣的布料。Cold仰卧着摊开身躯，手掌轻轻落于Barry的前臂。

Cold并未推开他，反而予求予取地让他依偎着。Barry微笑起来，将脸颊靠上Cold的肩头，转眼又回到了深眠中。

当他再次苏醒，Cold已经离开，阳光从厚重的窗帘间透进。Barry又辗转了几分钟，最终坐起身打了个哈欠。

没有Cold的踪迹。

Barry叹了口气，开始习惯于独自醒来。他看到床头柜上摆着个小盒子与便笺。

他先拾起便笺，看到Cold熟悉的笔记，不由露出微笑。

今天开始你的新工作。Lisa会开车送你。12:00上班。别迟到。

今晚午夜回这里。

LS

Barry轻笑起来，打开了盒子发现里面是部全新的智能手机。它有着亮红色的外壳，其后贴了张卡着密码的便笺。他摆弄起手机，发现联系人界面已经添加了一条信息。

没有姓名，只有张雪花的表情符。

可爱。

Barry又笑了。点击起屏幕直到研究处如何调出键盘。他已经知道自己要联系的第一个人了。

“Martine的典当铺，你他妈想要啥？”一个粗哑的声音查问道。

“Maury！是我！Barry！”他兴奋地欢呼着。

“Barry！嘿！你他妈怎么了？”Maurice的语调当即变得柔和起来，大笑问，“你去哪儿了？昨晚去你那块地方了，你不在那儿。”

“哦，Maury，”Barry叹息起来，抓着头发轻声发笑。“你永远不会相信我现在在哪里的。”


End file.
